The Memory of A Girl
by WebMonster
Summary: Christene. A girl. A lost princess who gets the birthday surprise of a lifetime, one that will change her ordinary life forever. PLEASE READ, I'm terrible at summaries..
1. Prologue

**The Memory of A Girl**

_**By: Rosie Lovely**_

_**Prologue**_

"Mommy, will I get to go to Alfea like Blaire?" A small girl asked, in her small toned voice. A girl, who seemed five years old, and her mother were sitting on a canopy bed. The girl wore soft pink pajamas that covered her rosy skin, and she sat on her mother's lap as she brushed her glossy black hair.

"I'm sure of it, Christene," Her mother told her with a sweet smile. "If you work hard enough, you might be the best fairy in the world." The girl's face lit up.

"Really?" She asked as she turned around, her mother nodded. "When will I get my powers?" Her glowing navy blue eyes met her mother's twinkling gray ones.

"When you get older, or sooner than you think." Her mother giggled as she stood from the canopy bed. The French doors of the room cracked open, and a man with shaggy brown hair and clear green eyes poked his head inside.

"You can't go to sleep without giving me a goodnight kiss." He smiled, Christene shot from her bed and into the man's arms.

"Daddy!" She squealed. Her father swung her around and she kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't be able to sleep without giving you a goodnight kiss, daddy." Christene smiled at her father, he chuckled.

Her mother pat Christene's back. "I think it's time you've gone to bed now dear. Tomorrow is a big day." Mom smiled as she took her child back to the canopy bed and her father followed.

"Why is it a big day?" Christene asked as her mother tucked her in bed.

"Tomorrow Blaire is graduating from Alfea." Her father spoke, Christene sat up.

"We get to see her tomorrow?" She asked excitedly, she only got to see her sister on holidays and breaks.

"Yes, but the sooner you get to sleep the sooner we'll get there." Her mother smirked and kissed her child's forehead. Christene fell back into her soft pillows and her eyes slowly began to close.

"Good night, princess…" Her parents spoke. They said that to her every night, it meant they love her. But she didn't know that was the last time she would hear it…

**How was that? I thought of this idea as soon as I logged on. When I get idea's, I have to write them down quickly before I forget them. Hope you like it! Please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	2. The Parents

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 1**

_**By: Rosie Lovely**_

**Christene POV**

I was getting up for school, happily for the first time. My birthday is in two more days and I can't wait to see what happens! My parents always throw me some kind of party or give me some great gift, not that I'm spoiled or anything, but they're just so nice to me all the time and I can't say no to kindness. I wrapped my purple colored towel around me and tied my hair in a messy bun, ready for the shower, then my phone rang. The caller was my friend Karen. Knowing she always calls me when I least expect it, I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Birthday Girl!" Karen shouted, I giggled.

"Thanks Karen," I smiled. "Did you have to call me just before I get in the shower?" I asked her.

"Hey, TMI! To much imformation!" Another voice called in, I recognize that voice. My friend Mallory.

"Mallory?" I replied, knowingly. "You guys have me on three-way again? Why can't we just talk to one person each?" I laughed.

"It won't be as fun when we prank call you!" Another voice giggled in, I recognized that one too. My friend Melissa.

I laughed at my three friends. "You guys are so weird!" I laughed into my cell phone.

"Who cares, we have to talk about your birthday Chris." Karen spoke.

"Well can it wait until we get to school, or at least when we meet around the corner?" I asked them, I heard Melissa sigh.

"Your no fun at all.." She joked, Mallory laughed.

"Fine, we'll wait for the birthday girl outside of her house." Karen said, I smiled.

"Thanks!" I spoke before we all hung up the phone, I chuckled as I walked down the hallway and into my bathroom.

After I got out the shower, I got dressed in a simple pink ruffled tank top, destroyed skinny jeans, and black wholesale canvas sneakers. I brushed my long glossy black hair, tunefully. As I looked in the mirror, memories started filling my head. A woman with twinkling gray eyes and black hair like mine, she had a smile on her face. The words she said became vivid in my mind.

_"If you work hard enough, you might be the best fairy in the world."_

Fairy? Why do I need to work hard? I've been having the same memory for a long while and I'm starting to think it means something, but what? Fairies don't exist. My thoughts were interrupted by my father's voice.

"Chris, come down for breakfast!" He shouted from downstairs, I stood and placed my brush on my dresser.

I grabbed my white floral print jacket and my bookbag and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, a lady with long bright red hair, beautiful purple colored eyes, and a light milky skin tone stood at the stove with a plate full of pancakes. I think my mom is so pretty, and my dad is really handsome too. He is much taller than both me and mom. He has thick brown hair, light blue eyes, and a medium skin tone.

Mom looked at me with a loving smile, as always. No matter what I did wrong, mom would still be happy. There was one time when I accidentally knocked over her favorite vase, and all she did was smile and tell me "it's okay, it was old anyway". I really want to see her mad, not that I'm trying to though, for all I know it might be a scary thought.

Same thing with my dad, he always happy too. But the only difference is, mom tells dad what to do and when to do it. Not the usual "Honey, can you go get the mail please?", I'm talking about how if mom drops a fork, dad has to pick it up ASAP. If she drops a glass, dad has to sweep it. So basically I've never done a chore in this house, to be clear. It does get a little freaky having your parents be happy all the time, but when your an only child who doesn't have to do chores, who gives a crap?

"Morning mom." I smiled back at her as I sat at the kitchen table, ready for my meal.

Mom held out a plate full of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Dad immediately grabbed it from her and placed it infront of me. I love mom's cooking. Even if she cooked the same thing, it would taste better and better each time.

"Yum.." I sighed as I bite the pancake off my fork, mom giggled at me.

"Christene, you say the same thing everytime I make pancakes for you." She smiled as she kissed my cheek

"That's because your cooking is AMAZING mom!" I cheered for her, dad clapped his hands.

"I agree to that," He chuckled. "Can I try a piece, please?" He asked me nicely. I poked a piece of pancake with my fork and was about to feed it to him, but mom pushed him away.

"Hun, that's our daughter's food. Make your own if you want some." She told him sternly, but a smile was still on her face.

Dad coughed then left the room. Mom next to me at the table set for three, she watched me eat her crispy bacon and golden eggs. "So dear, what would you like for you're birthday?" She finally asked me.

"Mom you don't have to get me something every year, can't I just have a sleepover with just my friends?" I asked her.

"But I want to get you something. You're the only person I care about." She said to me, her voice sounded like she meant it. "But if you want to have a sleepover with your friends, that's fine with me."

"Thanks mom," I kissed her cheek and stood with my empty plate. "I have to go to school now." I sighed, mom took the plate away from me and sat it on the counter.

She walked me to the door where I found dad reading a newspaper. Her stood and they both watched me leave out the door. "Bye sweetheart, we love you!" They both said before they shut the door.

I grinned. Outside I met my friends Karen, Melissa and Mallory, who I poke with on the phone earlier. "Hey girls!" I greeted them.

They waved and we all started walking up the block. "So what are your parents doing for your birthday this year?" Mallory asked me, her dark brown hair swishing in the wind.

"Nothing. I told my mom that I just want to have a sleepover with you guys, so tomorrow night meet at my house." I told them, Karen laughed.

"Cool!" She nodded.

"And we have something to tell you too." Mallory smiled.

"It's our birthday surprise for you!" Melissa added happily.

"Oh guys, you all are so sweet!" I hugged them, "Well let's hurry to school before we're late." I said, we all began walking down the block.

The thought still raced in my mind. Who is the woman I keep seeing in my memories?...

**I'm pleased with this chapter! :) Please review!**

**_~Rose_**


	3. Lost Memory 1

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 2**

_**By: Rosie Lovely**_

_10 years ago…_

_The French doors of a little girl's bedroom slowly closed shut as her parents didn't want to wake her. Hand in hand, they both walked down the hallway. "My dear Talia, tomorrow our daughter Blaire will be graduating from Alfea as the guardian fairy of the Blue Crowned Pheonix." A man spoke to his wife, his voice was deep but calming._

"_Oh Timothy, it seemed like yesterday when she was the same age as Christene. Now she'll be graduating as a guardian fairy.." Talia looked into her husband's green eyes, which were glowing with happiness._

_A guard made his way up to the couple and stood straight. "Excuse me your majesties," he bowed. "There is a guest waiting for you in the throne room."_

"_A guest? At this late hour?" Talia asked him, the guard bowed and guided them down the corridor._

_As they made it into the throne room, there was a girl. She had rosy skin, long chocolate hair and navy blue eyes. The couple recognized her right away._

"_Blaire!" They shouted as they ran over to hug their daughter. Blaire smiled at her parents, brightly._

"_Mother, father, I'm so glad to see you!" She said cheerfully._

"_Blaire, aren't you graduating tomorrow? What are you doing here?" Timothy asked his daughter._

"_Well Ms. Faragonda let me come and visit you because…I have special news." Blaire smiled, she wondered off with her parents and away from the guards._

"_Damon asked me to marry him!" She cheered, her mother hugged her. They both smiled at Blaire._

_Blaire has been dating her boyfriend Damon since sophomore year at Alfea. He's, of course, a good friend to Christene, and even though he isn't a prince Blaire's parents like him anyway._

"_Honey, that's wonderful!" Talia cheered. Timothy chuckled._

"_I think it's nice to have Damon as a son-in-law. Just as long as you promise to visit often, then I be able to handle it." Timothy joked, Blaire hugged her father._

"_Thanks daddy.." She sighed._

_Their hug was interrupted by a loud crash coming from down the hall, followed by a small scream. The three ran down the hall with guards following not far behind. They stopped at Christene's bedroom door and found her being held by her neck by a person wearing a black robe and a hoodie covering it's face. Christene was struggling to get free with all her might, but the person in the black robe laughed evily._

"_Ah, the king and queen of the Mongols Empire. And their little princess too!" The person spoke, it was a woman's voice. Through the hood she smirked with her black painted lips._

"_I have to admit, you took longer than I thought you would. It was getting boring watching your daughter choke to death.." The woman sighed._

"_Let Christene go, now!" Talia ordered, there were tears in her eyes._

"_Fine.." The woman said, she dropped the small child to the floor._

_Christene coughed and breathed heavily. Talia scooped her up and held her close, as if she was never going to let her go._

"_Who are you? And why are you here?" Timothy asked the woman, his voice clear with anger._

_The woman laughed evily again and took off her hood. Long curls of firey red hair and dark purple, almost black, eyes pierced out in the open. "Hello King Timothy." She smirked._

"_Merdelia," Timothy's eyes widened. "Guards!" He shouted, the guards behind them, arched and were ready for attack when Merdelia lifted her hands. Her palms glowed a dark navy blue, that flashing light froze the guards to stone._

"_You really thought they could stop me?" She asked him._

"_Why are you here?" Talia asked her. Christene looked at the woman, her eyes could barely stay open._

"_I'm here for the power of the Blue Crowned Phoenix, or in this case, Christene." Merdelia pointed at Christene who suddenly started to glow a light blue color._

_Slowly, Christene's body moved away from her mother's as if she was being controlled. Talia quickly pulled her back. "You can't have her!" She shouted._

"_Okay, have it your way." Merdelia smiled, but then it dropped. She raised both her arms and a beam of dark light flashed and towards Talia, but missed and hit one of the frozen guards._

_She quickly handed Christene to her sister Blaire. "Blaire, take you sister somewhere safe, now!" Timothy ordered her._

_Blaire nodded and ran out the door, Merdelia gasped. "No!" She shouted and flashed another beam, this time it did hit Talia._

_She hit the floor with a loud thud. Timothy sat on his knees next to her. "Talia.." He spoke, she didn't move._

"_You witch!" Timothy shouted, angrily and picked up one of the soldier's fallen swords._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**So how'd you guys like this one, huh? More to come, please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	4. Powers?

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 3**

_**By: Rosie Lovely**_

**Christene POV**

Class was totally boring. Especially since none of my friends were in it, except for my boyfriend Jason. He passed me a note during class that read:

_We need to talk. Meet near my locker at lunch. ~Jason._

Hmm…I wonder what he wants to talk about. Anyway, I met up with Melissa, Karen and Mallory at our lockers. "Why'd you have to take Mr. Stone's boring algebra class Chris?" Karen asked me as she took some books out of her locker and stuffed them into her bookbag.

"Yeah, we missed you in science." Melissa whined, I laughed.

"Those are the only classes we don't have together, so you can't lie. We do spend the entire day with each other." I told them.

It's true. Other than algebra and science, Melissa, Karen, Mallory and I spend every second of every day together. Whether it's in school, at home, or on the phone. Still together.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel the same without you." Mallory sighed.

"Jason wants me to meet him at his locker at lunch." I blurted out, changing the subject.

"Ooh!" The girls cooed. "What are you two gonna talk about?" Mallory asked, I laughed.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "But do you always have to be in my business?" Karen and Melissa laughed at Mallory.

"I can't help it! I'm a gossiper…sometimes.." Mallory pouted.

"Well since you all are so nosy, how about you come with me?" I asked them.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked.

"What if it's something personal?" Melissa added.

I shrugged. "I don't care, just stay with me after our next class." I said before I shut my locker. The girls and I headed for our next class, art.

The bell rang after our last class. We waited for the hallway to empty before we stepped into it. As the final people left the hallway, the girls and I were free to walk down. When we turned the corner, I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. I heard the girls gasp from behind me. My boyfriend Jason was kissing the meanest girl in high school, my worst enemy, Jennifer.

When their kiss broke, Jennifer looked at me with a nasty face. Jason looked at me with his light brown eyes, then walked over to me. Tears pricked the back of my eyes with every step. "Chris, there's no easy way to say this…but I'm-" Jason began, Jennifer cut him off.

"He's breaking up with you!" She laughed and flipped her sandy brown hair over her shoulder. When I looked at her, something in me snapped.

I heard Mallory take a step but I threw my arm infront of her, causing her to stop. One the right side of me, near Jason and Jennifer, there was a water fountain. I clenched my fist and the fountain glowed bright blue. Then it fell to the ground and a blast of water flew from it's pipe. The water blasted with such force that Jason and Jennifer fell back into the lockers, getting wet all over.

I was so lost in my anger that I forgot where I was. I opened my fist and the water stopped. On the floor were Jason and Jennifer, soaking wet, the water fountain, and a trail of water leading back to the pipe. Karen took my hand and the girls and I ran down the hallway, hoping over the wet spots. We ran into the girl's bathroom and as soon as the door close, I began pacing.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Melissa asked me, I stopped pacing.

"Am I okay?" I fired back. "Did you not just see what happened out there?" I pointed at the door.

I walked near the sinks and the water flashed on. "Ah!" I jumped back in fear.

I looked at the girls, who had big smiles on their faces. "What are you guys smiling about?" I asked them, Mallory walked up to me and hugged me.

"We're smiling because you finally got them." She said, I pushed her away.

"Got what?" I asked her, shockingly.

"Your powers!" Karen cheered from behind her.

I stared at them. This is the weirdest I've ever seen them. I folded my arms across my chest as the thought raced through my mind, they're joking. "Powers?" I replied back. "Yeah right."

"But it's true Christene!" Melissa added. My eyes widened.

She never used my full name before, neither has Mallory or Karen. "Guys, I love you, but your acting weirder than usual."I told them.

"But Christene, you really do have powers!" Mallory said to me.

"Can you please stop calling me Christene?" I asked them. "And act like nothing ever happened?"

Melissa sighed. "Sure Chris."

"Besides, we still have to give you your birthday surprise at the sleepover tomorrow." Karen smiled, I sighed in relief.

"Thanks guys.." I leaned my arm on Mallory's shoulder.

"We should leave before Jennifer comes in." Melissa suggested, we all agreed and began walking out the bathroom with no intention of bringing up what happened earlier.

**In the summary, I did mention that this story is a slight crossover to the movie Coraline. If you haven't seen that movie, your loss. J/k! But it really is a great movie. Which characters do you think match the ones in the movie? Here's some hints:**

**The Beldam is…**

**The three ghost children are…**

**Coraline is…**

**Please put your answers in the reviews. More characters to come if you didn't know. And what happened to Christene's old parents?...**

_**~Rose**_


	5. What a Surprise

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 4**

_**By: Rosie Lovely**_

**Christene POV**

Today is Friday, thankfully. Getting dumped by a guy and my friends telling me I have some kind of "power" is powerful stuff. It drained me. Good thing my friends and I will be up all night since tomorrow is my birthday. A few kids from school found out what happened to Jason and Jennifer. Of course she was exaggerating for her benefit. Some thought I went all Hulk Smash on them and threw the water fountain. I know, crazy right? But with the help of Mallory, Karen, and Melissa, I hope everything was straightened out. The walk home was exciting, I finally get to see what the girls got me! I walked in the house with my friends, hoping to see my mother's smiling face. But she wasn't here, neither was dad.

"Mom?.." I called, no one answered. "Hmm, I guess she and dad went out.." I wondered aloud, the girls looked at each other.

"Great, we can show you the surprise." Karen said, the girls and I walked upstairs.

The hallway was dark. The only light was coming from the crack from my bedroom door at the end of the hall. Through the crack, I saw a gift wrapped box sitting on my bed.

"C'mon, let's go down there.." Melissa said, pointing the oppisite way from where I was looking. Down the other end of the hallway was the closet. Why there?

I walked into my bedroom. The door squeaked as I pushed through it. I sat on my bed and put the gift on my lap, then began unwrapping. When I opened the box, inside was what looked like a handmade doll. Apricot colored skin, black yarn for hair, black button eyes, and it was wearing a small pink ruffled dress. It looked just like me. The girls walked into my room.

"Chris, c'mon we wanna show you..." Melissa froze. She saw the doll in my hand.

"What's that?" Mallory asked.

I sat the doll on my lap and brushed my fingers through it's yarn hair. "A doll. Mom made it for me." I replied back with a smile.

Karen blinked. "Well...we have our surprise waiting for you.." She said to me, I placed the doll by my side.

"Really?" I asked them excitedly, they all nodded.

We walked back down the hallway and into the closet. Mallory shut the door behind us. "Uh guys...why are we in the closet?" I asked them, they just hissed at me.

"Shh!" They said with their fingers close on their lips.

Mallory, Melissa, and Karen joined hands. There was a bright white glow between them. Soon the whole room glowed a bright flashing white. What's going on? I looked at the girls who had their eyes closed and their bodies still. A huge hole, or a portal, opened up just behind the rack of coats. Karen pushed them aside and smiled at the portal..thing.

"Wh-What just happened?..." I asked them, a bit of shock made my voice crack.

"We made a portal." Melissa spoke with a smile.

"Since you didn't believe you didn't have powers the first time we showed you, were hoping this might convience you." Mallory smirked.

"Where does it go?.."

"We're going to take you to see the three acient fairies of your kingdom. Hopefully they might know what happened to you and why you're here on Earth." Melissa answered.

Fairies, kingdoms, memory.. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Karen grabbed my hand and pulled me into the portal, I quickly snatched it back.

"No, I am not going through that thing!" I told them, Karen rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are.." She said sternly as she walked through it, a small growl in her voice. Mallory grabbed my hand again and pulled me along with her, even though I was terrified, I followed.

To my surprise, there was nothing here. It was just me, Karen, Melissa and Mallory. Nobody else. The place was blank like a sheet of paper. "Guys..why are we here?" I asked them, the girls looked completely different.

They took up a completely different form. They looked lifeless. "Hush..and shush, princess..." Mallory said, her voice sounded like a whispery echoe. Princess?

"W-What happened to you guys?" I asked them.

"Christene, Princess of the Mongols Empire. You have grown since the last we've seen you..." Karen said.

"Karen..?" I panted, she took a step closer.

"No, we're the acient fairies of your kingdom... We've just taken these girls' forms to communicate with you.." She said, I blinked.

"But you can call us by your friends' names, if that'll make you more confortable..." Mallory added.

"Okay..." I answered. "Why are you calling me 'princess'?" I asked them. I heard a ghostly giggle come from one of them.

"Because you are one Christene.." Melissa said to me, my eyes widened.

"How?"

"Your parents are King Timothy and Queen Talia...they live in the Mongols Empire, the kingdom of the fifth moon of Marigold.." Karen explained, I shook my head.

"That can't be possible." I told them.

"And why is that Princess?" Mallory asked me.

"Because I live on Earth in Gardenia, not the..fifth moon of Marigold. And apparently I don't live in a castle." I replied back.

"Oh but you used too, before...the tragedy.." Karen sighed.

"What tragedy?" I asked.

The three lifeless girls sighed. "You were five when it happened.." Karen spoke.

"When what happened?" I jumped eagerly.

"The battle between both of your parents and your sister.." Melissa said. Sister? I have a sister?

"The battle was against Merdelia. She's one of the most powerful witches in all the Magic realms..." Mallory said, she raised her arm and a life-like picture of the woman's face appeared.

Dark red hair, dark purple eyes. My eyes widened. She looked just like..mom. Only without all the happiness. I was speechless, and furious, for a moment. "She was sent to the Omega demension, we have no idea how she escaped. But she intruded into your palace in the middle of the night..." Melissa held up her arm and a life-like picture of two people, a man and a woman, appeared near me.

The woman had black hair like mine, and gray eyes too. She's the lady I keep seeing in my memories! "I know her...I see her in my dreams..." I said, a small smile sliding onto my face.

"That's your mother Christene, your real mother. Queen Talia..." Mallory smiled.

"But sadly, the battle between Merdelia and your family were lost and your kingdom was destroyed... No one hasn't found any trace of you or any other royal family member since then..." Karen said, her voice echoed with sadness.

"No.." I protested. "They have to be somewhere, I know it!" I said to them. Melissa smiled.

"We know it too, and we'll here to guide you on your journey to find them.." She said, I began thinking.

"Wait.. If your the acient fairies of my kingdom and my kingdom was destroyed, how were you able to find me?.." I asked them, waiting for an answer.

"Since the day you were born, we were meant to protect you." Mallory replied.

"Protect me for what?" I asked.

"The Blue Crowned Phoenix. It is your power and can be used very dangerously if not carried by the right person..." Karen explained.

"We were able to find you on Earth because of your power essence..." Melissa added.

Wow, this is all so... I can't even find the word to describe what is going on right now! "Where are we?" I asked them.

"We are in a void that we've created.." Melissa replied as she sat her hand on my shoulder. "This is the only place we can communicate... Other than that, there are places that the girls are going to show you..."

I looked at her almost lifeless face. "Places..like what?" I asked her.

"You will find out in time, princess, but right now we have to focus on defeating Merdelia..." Mallory said. "She's put a memory erasing spell on you when she attacked your palace. She raised you as her own and now she's waiting for you to discover your powers..."

"You cannot let her know that you have powers Christene!.." Melissa told me.

"But I can't control them! Everytime I walk past a sink or water fountain, water flashes on.." I pouted.

Karen giggled. "That's not all of your powers..." She giggled slightly, I looked at her.

"How many powers are there?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised, she just handed me a small necklace. It's pendant was a light blue heart.

"This necklace contains your sister's power.." Melissa told me. "Before she disappeared, her power was drained. We were able to get just a small part of it... But it should help you with your powers..."

I rubbed my thumb gently across the pendant. "Who was my sister?" I asked the acient fairies.

"Princess Blaire..." Karen replied.

"She was always so fun-loving and bright spirited..." Melissa smiled.

"I think, beside her parents, you were the only thing she loved most in the world.." Mallory added.

That brought tears to my eyes. Not being able to remember my real family and all the nice things they used to do, made me want to cry. I can't believe Merdelia would take me from my family...just to have my power.

"What would happen if Merdelia found out about my powers?" I asked them, fighting back the tears in my eyes.

"Well...there's no telling what she would do.." Melissa replied honestly. "But whatever it is, might not be good.." She sighed.

Out of nowhere, another portal opened. No one stepped through, it just showed a picture. The picture was mo..or Merdelia, and dad parking the car in the driveway.

The acient fairies gasped. "Oh no..she's back.." Melissa spoke.

"We must leave now!.." Karen said.

"N-Now? But I still have more questions to ask you!" I told them.

"We'll answer them when we meet you again.." Melissa said.

"But when we'll we meet again?" I asked.

"You'll see soon.." Mallory replied.

"Take care princess.." They all said. It took them a second for the girls' bodies to become alive again.

"Christene! We're home!" I heard mom say.

I saw Melissa, Mallory and Karen blink. They jumped and pushed me out of the void through the portal we entered in. We burst through the closet door and I ran downstairs to meet my...parents.

"Hello Chrstene, sorry were a little late." Mom said as she hugged me. "Your father and I had some last minute grocery shopping we had to do." She smiled.

"It's fine mom," I said plainly. "The girls and I were just in my room."

"Oh, did you see the present I got you?" Mom asked me. I nodded.

"Your mother has spent a very long time on that doll, I'm very proud of her." Dad said, his hand rested on her shoulder.

"Well..the girls and I are just going to stay in our room for the rest of the night..." I said, I slowly walked back to the steps. Keeping my eyes on both of them.

"O-Okay. I'll call you when dinner's ready!" Mom said as she and dad walked into the kitchen.

As soon as they were gone, I walked up into my bedroom where the girls were.

**How's this? It took me such a while, I couldn't figure out what to write. Please review, it inspires me to keep typing. :) byebye :)**

_**~Rose**_


	6. Dad has a Secret

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 5**

_**By: Rosie Lovely**_

**Christene POV**

"So Chris, what did the acient fairies tell you?" Mallory asked me. She, Melissa, Karen and I were in my room, sitting on the floor with their sleeping bags and the door shut.

I took out the heart pendant necklace that I tucked in my shirt. I gently rubbed my thumb across it's light blue color. "They gave me this. It has Blaire's powers in it.." I said softly.

"Who's Blaire?" Mallory asked.

"My sister.."

"You have a sister?" Melissa asked me, I looked at her shockingly.

"What...you didn't know?" I asked her.

"No, neither of us did," Karen replied honestly. "We thought you were an only child."

I blinked at all three of them. "How did all of you know that I was a princess?"

"Well..our headmistress, Ms. Faragonda, told us to come and find you." Melissa told me.

_Ms. Faragonda.. _I somehow remember that name. I began to feel an aching headache, like someone dropped a ton of bricks on my head. I rubbed my forehead and groaned. "What's wrong Chris?.." Karen asked me, I almost couldn't hear her.

There was a girl. Her voice was ringing loudly in my ears.

_"Christene, I really have to finish packing." A girl's voice spoke. She had rosy skin, chocolate hair, navy blue eyes, and a small girl tugging on her leg._

_"But Blaire.." The small girl whined. "Why do you have to go back to Alfea? Can't you stay for spring break, just a little while longer?.."_

_Blaire giggled and scooped the girl up and into her arms. "I have to go back, otherwise I would miss the practice for my graduation. And I don't want to disappoint Ms. Faragonda.." her voice echoed._

My eyes flashed open. The girls looked at me worriedly. "What happened?" Mallory asked.

I panted. "I don't know.." I replied. "I just had a flashback. I remember Blaire saying something about a woman named Ms. Faragonda.."

"Really?" Karen asked, shockingly. "Did you ever meet her?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I just remember her name. But who is she?.."

"She's the headmistress of Alfea, the college for fairies."

"College for fairies..ya'll are.." I tried, Mallory cut me off.

"Yes. We're fairies." She smiled. "We've been sent here on a mission to find you about a few days ago."

What? A few days ago? "If you were sent here a few days ago, how come we've known each other since..forever?" I asked them.

"Well actually..." Karen rubbed the back of her neck.

"We've never really met before..." Melissa let out a nervous giggle. My eyes widened.

"That's actually because of Karen's power. Dreams and Illusions. She put an illusion spell on you so that if we found you here on Earth, which we did, it wouldn't take you so long to get to know all of us..." Mallory explained, I looked at Karen who looked slightly offended.

"Hey!," She said. "Don't say it like it was all my fault!" She protested.

"Guys, please don't start now." Melissa said as she rested her hand on Karen's shoulder. Karen settled down and sighed.

"Okay..." I said, trying to obsorb everything I was hearing. "Karen has the power of Dreams and Illusions. Then what are your powers?" I asked, referring to Melissa and Mallory.

Before any of them could speak, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." I said plainly.

It was dad. He cracked the door open and stuck his head through. "Mother says it's time for dinner. We've made the birthday girl's favorite." He smiled. Those smiles really started to irk me.

"Okay dad, we'll be right down." I smiled back at him, he nodded and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, my smile dropped quickly. "I guess we should go downstairs.." I said as I stood. I saw the doll that mom gave me. It was lying on it's plush stomach at the edge of my bed. It's button eyes were looking at my friends and I.

"This doll is really starting to creep me out.." I said as I picked up the doll and sat it on my dresser.

The girls and I were downstairs eating dinner with my "parents". The acient fairies said that Merdelia was one of the most powerful witches in the magic realms. Then what is dad..or whatever his real name is.. That thought raced through my head the whole time.

I did get a little suspicious when she sat a plate of food infront of me. Before I knew that my fake mother was evil, her cooking was always the best. To my surprise, it still tasted like regular food. No posion, no potions, nothing. So as usual dinner was delicious, until dad sat a cake infront of me.

It was chocolate with strawberry icing, and there were the words "Happy Birthday!" writen in vanilla icing. There were candles around it that made the icing melt just a bit.

"Since you said that you didn't want much for your birthday, I thought that you might just want this as desert. We know that chocolate is our favorite." Mom said as she started cutting the cake.

Her arm froze as she looked at my neck. The necklace the ancient fairies gave me was hanging loose around my neck, I forgot to tcuk it back in my shirt. "What's that?" Mom asked me.

I placed my hand over the heart pendant. "Uh..this is the present the girls gave me.." I lied, dad looked at me.

Mom reached out her arm and touched the pendant. I felt some kind of spark when her finger touched it. She must've felt it too because she pulled her hand back in pain. "Ow.." She said as she held her hand close to her chest.

"Are you okay honey?" Dad asked her.

Mom rubbed her hand. "Uh..yes. I'll be right back.." She said and walked out the kitchen. I saw her walk out the front door. Where was she going?

I stood from my seat and dad followed me. We walked out onto the porch and looked out the window. She was getting in the car and she pulled off in such a hurry.

"Do you know where she's going?" I asked dad when I looked at him, he sighed.

"Not a clue.." He replied as we both walked back into the house.

Melissa, Karen and Mallory were standing infront of us. We all quickly walked to the steps. "Well dad, I think it's time we've gone to bed now." I spoke as we hurriedly tried to get upstairs.

"Hold it!" Dad shouted, we stopped.

The girls and I slowly walked back down the steps. "Yes dad?" I asked nervously.

"I know what you guys are up too." Dad spoke, the girls and I looked at each other.

"And what is that?" Mallory asked him, nerovusly.

Dad looked at the porch and back at us. "I'm not supposed to do this.." He said, looking back at the porch again. "But I know that you're trying to help Christene find her real parents.."

I was shocked, honestly. "How do you know that?" Karen asked him.

"I was spying on your conversation.." he replied, my jaw dropped. "But it's alright because, I know what happened to your sister."

**I like this chapter, seriously. I say that about all my chapters. But yeah, please review. I love hearing from you guys!**

_**~Rose**_


	7. From Bad to Evil

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 6**

_**By: Rosie Lovely**_

**Merdelia POV**

I drove the car so fast down the street that there were skid marks on the darkened road. I could only drive but so far away from the house. Now that I've done let that idoit ogre stay with Christene, there's no way of turning back now. I have to see her. Parking the car in the middle of the road, not caring about other drivers, I looked in the mirror. My dark hair and dark purple eyes were coming back.

Ah, how I love looking in the mirror and seeing my dark beauty painted face instead of "Ms. Cheerful" all the time. I got out the car and saw the crowd of cars and their beeping horns behind me. With a smirk, I raised my hand and blasted each car back a few feet with one shot. I turned around and created a portal. It was black, dim, and lifeless, just how I like it. I happily stepped through it, and entered a joyful memory.

The Mongols Empire. Ice covering every building, home, and person. Including, my favorite, the castle. The home of my dreadful prisoner. I walked up to the frozen fortress. A fair amount of guards frozen in an attack stance made me laugh. My cake stained outfit suddenly turned to a piercing black robe, as it is my favorite. I hovered above the frozen gaurds and into the castle. No one can enter except me. I stomped down the long, empty corridors until I passed a room. A bedroom who's bed sheet was ripped apart, mirror and windows cracked, and furniture out of place. _I__ should've killed her when I had the chance.. _I thought. _If Timothy hadn't told his rotten daughter to take Christene away, her power would've been mine a long time go._

I shrugged and walked down the corridor even more. My footsteps were making long echoes. I stopped at a mirror that was from the ceiling to the marbled floor. Unlike everything else on the inside of the castle, this mirror was frosted. I stepped through it and found my only prisoner. Princess Blaire.

Half of her body was imprisoned in stone and place high upon the wall. I laughed evily as I hovered up to her. "Well if it isn't Baby Blaire.." I said to her.

"Merdelia!" Blaire shouted as she struggled on the wall. But the more she struggles, the more her body turns to stone.

"Haven't you learned not to struggle?" I asked her, she panted. "You've already lost. It's over."

"No it's not!" Blaire shouted again. "I will not stop trying to get away from you."

I laughed. "Well the way I see it, you have nothing else to fight for.." I smirked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Blaire asked me.

"Your little 'fiancee' Damon." I reminded her, Blaire's eyes widened.

"What did you do to him?" She asked me.

"I did nothing to him. But I do know where he is."

"Where?"

"He's in Linphea. Married to his beloved wife, Taylor." I replied back at her, seriously.

"No, you know that's not true!" Blaire protested.

"Oh but it is princess, you think he would've moved on when you've been trapped in stone for 11 years." I laughed. "But that's not what I came here for." I told her.

I grabbed a strand of her chocolate hair and twirled it around my fingers. "Your darling little sister Christene has gotten a gift for her birthday. A little..necklace." I said to her.

"So?" She shrugged. "Lots of girls have necklaces."

"But this necklace...I remembered." I said with an angry face expression. "It's light blue heart pendant, I seem to remember your father giving you during your visit back home.."

"How'd you know that?" Blaire asked me, shockingly.

"I've had a few witnesses around at the time. But I touched the small heart around Christene's neck, and got shocked." I growled. Blaire made a small laughing noise.

"Shut up!" I slapped her. My purple eyes turned black as I looked at her rosy face. "You knew I didn't really drain your powers, didn't you? You hid them inside of that necklace!" I shouted, Blaire smirked.

"You finally figured it out." She said. "But that small necklace couldn't contain all of my powers.." My eyes widened.

"Then where is it?" I asked her angrily, growls bursting from my lips.

Then suddenly, small cracks appeared on the stone that wrapped around Blaire's body. It broke apart instantly and she fell to the ground with a good landing. She stood straight and glowed a bright white. I hovered back to the ground floor to see Blaire in an attack stance. "Fine," I said. My palms glowed black and electricity ran through my fingers. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

I shot a strong black beam full of dark magic right at her, but she pounded a hard fist on the ground floor which made it crackle like an earth quake. I flew back into the wall...

**Sorry to stop in the middle of the fight, but this is all I got so far. Once again, I'm very please with this chapter. Please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	8. The Specialists are Coming!

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 7**

_**By: Rosie Starships**_

**Derek POV**

After a harsh swordsmen practice with Cordatorta, and a well deserved shower, I walked back into my dorm room. My room is in the V.I.P section of Red Fountain, a few of my friends come up to visit me every so often. I picked up my phone from my bed and saw that I had a missed call from my dad. I hate missing calls, no matter who it is. He'll probably call me back since he didn't do it that long ago, so I sat my phone on the nightstand. I got dressed and when I just finished putting on my shirt over my wet dark brown hair, my phone rang loudly from the nightstand near my bed. The caller was my dad. I answered the phone. "Hello father." I spoke, It's always nice to talk to him because I don't see him very often.

"Hello Derek, my dear boy!" My father shouted, he was probably smiling.

"Sorry for the missed call. I was at practice." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I know son, but I think I've finally done it!" He said, sounding pretty proud.

"Did what?" I asked him.

"Found you a princess to marry!" He said, I lowered my head.

When I turned seven years old, my parents told me that I was betroved to some princess in the Mongols Empire. Two planets over from my kingdom. She was five and I was two years older at the time. I didn't know her name or what she looked like. I had no idea what "betroved" meant until my mother told me. I was against it ever since. But when I heard that the girl's kingdom was destroyed, I felt kind of bad, but my father has been trying to find me a bride ever since freshman year at Red Fountain.

"Dad, I really don't want to do this. I'm pretty tired." I tried, but dad kept going.

"Her name is Sophia and she's from the Magnolian Galaxy. Her kingdom is very wealthy and can grow ours to better numbers!" Father told me.

"She sounds nice, but if you just-"

"Nice?" Father's voice sounded shocked. "Her father is one of the richest kings, next to me of course. It is your duty as a prince to marry Princess Sophia. Think of your kingdom."

I sighed roughly and rolled my dark green eyes. My father never listens to me most of the time, sometimes I think just my mom understands me. "I do want what's best for my people, dad.." I said as I fell back on my bed.

"Great, then you shall meet her in Magix tomorrow." Father declared, I shot up.

"Tomorrow?" I asked him, sounding very shocked. "You've already planned this?"

"Without telling you? Good heavens, no. She's a student at Alfea. Their headmistress, Ms. Faragonda, is taking them to Time Square to see the Summer's Day Festival. I'm well aware that Professor Saladin is taking all of Red Fountain as well." Dad explained.

I sighed in relief. "Yes father.." I spoke. I couldn't imagine the thought of dad setting up with me to meet up with some girl. Plus, I already know Sophia! She's my ex-girlfriend, so you know this won't turn out good.

"It's all settled," Father said. "I'll call you before the festival and see if you've met. Goodbye son." Dad hung up the phone.

I sighed, for the third time. Sophia is my ex-girlfriend. She was so innocent and sweet when we first met, but now she's just so...mean. She thinks she's better than every other person, and she didn't even like none of my friends. My father has been trying very hard to get me to marry. Especially because I'm 18 and I have to be married before my next birthday to become king.

A knock at my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts. I opened it to see my worst nightmare, Cordatorta. "Prof. Saladin wants you in his office now." He said sternly before walking away. Everything he says comes out like a demand. Can I get a "please" or a "thank you" once in a while?

I slipped on some shoes before walking out my door. I walked down the hallway, just a bit frightened of what might happen. Just yesturday, my friend Tyler broke a glass window while we were playing Flyrix. Prof. Saladin has yet to find out...I think..

I walked into Prof. Saladin's office and found my friends Tyler, Michael and Jayden. The principal himself was sitting behind his desk while Cordatorta stood extremely still next to him. "Please Derek, come in. I have something important to discuss with you. All of you." Prof. Saladin told me, I walked closer to his desk and stood between Jayden and Michael.

Prof. Saladin stood from his desk chair, even though he was a small man, he stood next to his window and looked out at the open cloud sky. "Just a few days ago, Ms. Faragonda has sent out three of her best girls to find the lost princess of the Mongols Empire." Prof. Saladin spoke, I was both curious and relieved. He wasn't going to say anything about Tyler breaking any windows and me being around at the time.

But the princess of the Mongols Empire?... "Wasn't that kingdom destroyed?" Michael asked him.

"Yes," Prof. Saladin nodded. "But research shows that none of the royal family members were destroyed as well, just hidden in other demensions or planets." He explained.

Hidden? What evil mastermind could pull that off? "Ms. Faragonda has located the princess on Earth, but has yet to find anyone else..." Prof. Saladin looked at all of us.

"Just by any chance," Jayden cut in. "Do you know which one of those girls Ms. Faragonda sent?" He asked the wise man.

Prof. Saladin chuckled. "Why yes, your sister Karen and her two room mates. A brave bunch I must say." A small smile cracked on his face.

Ah yes, Jayden is always so protective of his sister Karen. And it's always either go with him or be dragged there, if she was hurt. It's just a regular brother-sister type thing. I'm sure he's gonna be pissed at this now.

"I would like to have the honor of letting all of you go to Earth and help on with the search for the royals. And if you can, find out the cause of why the princess ended up on Earth anyhow."

A mission. This could probably take my mind off of seeing Sophia tomorrow, considering that I won't be here! "Thank you Prof. Saladin, we won't let you down." I told him and meant it.

"You're all dismissed." Cordatorta spoke, my friends and I began walking out of Saladin's office.

"Except for you Tyler." Cordatorta called Tyler back. I made a snicker noise when I looked at him and he punched my arm.

"What was that, Derek?" Cordatorta loked at me seriously. I quickly made my way out of the office and closed the door behind me.

Oh boy, wonder how many detentions he has now..

**I just had to do this! I've had Derek in my mind all day and I couldn't help but put it down! I just love romantic scenes! (What do you expect from a girl named "Rosie"?) Please review!**

**_~Rose_**


	9. Summer's Day Festival

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 8**

_**By: Rosie Starships**_

**Derek POV**

A weird dream kept me up half of the night. A figure, wearing all black, trapped me somewhere… The vision wasn't clear enough to remember though. After countless times of trying to grasp back my sleep, I finally decided to get up. It was 10:30, a late time for me. Good thing Prof. Saladin gave Red Fountain a day off for the festival tonight. Sadly for me, I'm gonna have to go with Sophia. As Michael says, "It's mandatory to have a date to the festival.", it looks like I have no choice. I don't even know why he made that rule, when he doesn't have a date either!

But I can't think about that right now because after the festival, Cordatorta is taking us on a ship straight to Earth. Which means I have to start packing. I'm actually really excited to go to Earth. No being able to go to Cordatorta's class for the next few days, missing all of dad's "wedding" phone calls, and avoiding Sophia might be just what I need.

After searching for clothes, I finally finished packing. Unlike a lot of people, I learned to pack light. Just take what you need to survive, at least…that's what I learned on Animal Planet. After zipping up the last spot on my bag of clothes, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see one of my favorite teachers and mentor, Mr. Damon. "Hello Derek, I've been meaning to talk to you." He said with his deep voice.

I saw that he had a picture in his hands. "Sure Mr. Damon, come in." I said, moving aside for the man to step in.

When I closed the door, I found Mr. Damon looking at me, promisingly. "Derek, Prof. Saladin has told me that he chose you and a few other specialists to go on a journey to Earth." Mr. Damon spoke, I nodded.

"Yes sir, that's right. We're helping a few girls from Alfea to find the princess f the Mongols Empire." I told him.

Mr. Damon gazed down at the picture in his hands and handed it to me. It was a picture of a girl. She had long brown hair, rosy skin, and navy blue eyes. "Her name is Blaire," Mr. Damon spoke, my eyes gazed from the picture to him. "She's from the Mongols Empire too. In fact, she's the eldest princess..and a very special friend." His eyes grew sad.

"Something tells me that she was more than a friend to you, Mr. Damon" I told him, he chuckled.

"You're right," He smiled. "She was beautiful, smart, funny..she could make me smile even if my day was terrible."

I looked back at the girl in the picture. Mr. Damon was right, she was beautiful, but why was he telling me this? "How long ago was this picture taken?" I asked him.

"11 years ago. She used to be a student at Alfea, and me at Red Fountain. But then her kingdom was destroyed and I've been trying to search for her ever since, but I couldn't find her."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but… why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because the girl you're going to find, is Blaire's younger sister. When you see her please give her the picture, she might know where she is." Mr. Damon said, his voice softened a little. He began walking towards the door and I followed.

"Yes Mr. Damon, I'll be glad to do this for you." I told him, he nodded happily before walking out my door.

"Thank you Derek, and good luck on your mission." He closed the door.

I looked at the picture on last time before sitting it on my bed. I opened the shades to my balcony and walked outside. Since Red Fountain is now floating in mid-air, I get a fantastic view of the forest. A nice breeze blowing in my face, made me feel calm. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl flew up to my balcony and made me fall back. I hit the floor with a thud.

I sat up and rubbed my head. The girl I saw had long honey blonde hair, brown eyes, a medium skin tone, and was looking down at me in her fairy form. I rolled my eyes at her. She sat on top of me and smirked. "Sorry Derek, did I scare you?" She asked me, her curls falling on my face.

I groaned and pushed her off of me and stood. "Sophia, why are you here?" I asked her.

Sophia changed back into her regular clothes and walked into my room. "I just wanted to see what you were wearing to the festival. I mean of course a couple has to match right?" She asked me, I walked back inside of my room.

"Who says that were a couple?"

"Apparently, both of our dads do. So either way you-" Sophia froze, she grabbed the picture of Blaire that I sat on my bed. "Who is she?" She asked me.

"Give it back, that's not mine." I tried to snatch it back, she held the picture closer to her.

"Who is she?" She asked again, I sighed roughly.

"Blaire." I told her.

Sophia looked at the picture and smirked evily. "Hmm..she's pretty.." She said, the picture started to burst out in flames.

I panicked and quickly grabbed the picture from her and into my bathroom. I let the cold water from the sink fall onto it's remaining pieces as the rest of them fell down the drain. Sophia leaned on the door and acted as if she did nothing wrong.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her, anger filling my voice.

"Wasn't my fault that you had a picture of another girl in your room. If you want my advice, I think you should stay away from her before our dads finds out." Sophia shrugged. "Now about the festival-" She said, changing the subject. I pushed her out onto the balcony.

"Sophia you need to leave. Right now." I told her, she sighed and hugged me.

"But I don't want to…" She whined, her arms were wrapping tightly around my waist.

I quickly pushed her hands off of me and she groaned. "Fine." She stomped her foot and transformed herself.

"But if I ever see you with another girl, that'll be the last one you ever see." Sophia threatened, her balled fist burst with firing flames.

That might've impressed me back when she was still innocent, but now it's like an old act. She flew off and away from my balcony, finally.

DDDDD

It's about 6:30 and the festival is about to begin. I've been avoiding Sophia for the longest time today after when she came to my balcony, so hopefully Michael or any other of my friends say nothing about the "mandatory date" rule. I was with Jayden at his favorite place, Magix Pizza Parlor, but for the first time he wasn't interested. Something was definitely bothering him. "Okay dude, what's wrong?" I finally asked him.

"Nothing, it's just…why didn't she tell me she was leaving?.." She asked, he sounded concerned.

"Who?" I asked him, knowingly just a bit.

"Karen. I'm worried sick about her. I just want to know if she's alright.." Jayden sighed, I pat his shoulder.

"It's cool Jay, for all we know she could be here on Magix for the festival. We might even see her tonight." I tried to cheer him up.

There were sounds of people cheering from outside. Jayden and I rushed out the doors of the parlor to see what was happening. Fireworks filled the sky, the festival was starting. Suddenly Jayden's spirit brightened. "C'mon dude! Let's get there before we miss anything else!" He said, we both began running down the street.

It soon became a race for Jayden and I. I soon stopped when a saw something. It was a girl. She was walking on the other side of the street with a few other girls too. Though all I could see was her black hair what was shining different colors from the fireworks. I was just about to walk over to her when  
>I felt someone tugging on my arm.<p>

It was Sophia. She clung to my arm tightly and walked me up the street. I kept looking back at the girl and tried to get away from Sophia, but there was no use. She got lost in the crowd of Magix.

The fireworks ended. I swear, it would've been better if Sophia hadn't been right next to me the whole time. I eventually got away from her when she went to go see her friends. I found my friend Michael sitting on a park bench, looking lonely as ever.

"Well if it isn't Michael. What happened to the 'mandatory date' rule?" I asked him, he laughed.

"You're making jokes," he said. "Well then where's your date?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't have one." I told him.

"Yeah you do, she's right there.." He said, pointing at Sophia and her crowd of giggling friends.

"Oh ha ha." I laughed sarcastically. Just then I saw the girl from before. She was standing near a water fountain. I recognized her black hair.

"I'll be back." I said, leaving Michael alone again on the bench.

I finally got close to the girl and tapped her shoulder. "Hi." I spoke to her, the girl looked at me with navy blue eyes and rosy skin.

"Hello." She smiled. She was pretty. She looked a lot like the girl in the picture that Mr. Damon gave me, except she has black hair.

"I'm Derek, what's your name?" I asked her, holding out my hand for a shake.

"I'm Chris." She shook my hand, her skin was soft.

"Is Chris short for something?" I asked her, she giggled.

"Christene. Most people just call me Chris." She blushed, I chuckled. Her gaze turned back into the water fountain.

I guess she was a little distracting by the small fish in the water. "So where are you from, Chris?" I asked her.

She looked at me. But before she could answer, Sophia popped up out of nowhere. "Derek, there you are!" She said cheerfully. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I rolled my eyes at her. Sophia looked at Chris and her smile dropped. "Who are you?" She asked her.

"I'm Chris, it's nice to meet you." She smiled.

Sophia smirked evily. "Isn't 'Chris' a guy's name?" She asked her, Chris chuckled.

"Well it's short for-"

"I don't care!" Sophia told her. I couldn't believe how terrible she was acting towards Chris right now.

Sophia looked at the small necklace around Chris's neck. I sort of been wondering about that too. "Where'd you get that necklace?" Sophia said as she grasped the light blue gem in her hand carelessly.

Chris giggled a little and slowly took the gem out her hand. "This necklace was my sister's. It's very special to me.." She said nicely to her, Sophia huffed.

"Like I care how special it is to you," Sophia told her. "I could get one just like this at home."

"Sophia stop it." I cut in, Sophia looked at me angrily with her honey blonde curls.

"Why? Do you like her?" She asked me.

I looked at Chris who had an angry look on her face and turned to leave. But Sophia grabbed her hand back and Chris slipped into the water fountain.

There were sounds of laughter starting to get louder from everywhere. Even Sophia was laughing at her own doing. Chris looked at me sadly, then jumped out the water fountain and began running away. I was going to chase after her, but Sophia pulled me back.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" She asked me, I yanked my hand from her.

"Away from you." I told her sternly, then began chasing after Chris.

**How's this! I love all the reviews that I'm getting for this story, it really makes me happy. Because of your nice comments, TONS of more chapters to come! Bye!**

_**~Rose**_


	10. Summer's Day Festival 2

**The Memory of A Girl **

**Chapter 9**

_**By: Rosie Starships**_

**Melissa POV**

I left Karen, Chris, and Mallory to go off and play some games. This is my favorite part of the Summer's Day Festival. And my most favorite game is the Horse Race. You have to shoot a water gun at a target to make your horse move. I'm not very good at this game, but I'm going to try my best this time!

As the man behind the counter called the next few people up, I took the last seat thankfully. As soon as the buzzer went off, I shot my water gun. I could've sworn I was winning but then the guy next to me won the game. I sighed and looked up at the stuffed teddy bear that I wanted to win. "Game Over!" The guy behind the counter shouted.

I stood and started to walk away when the guy next to me tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Michael. My crush.. "Uh.. Hey Melissa, you did great in the game.." He smiled at me.

I blushed and tucked a few brunette hairs behind my ear. "Thanks..Michael.." I spoke.

"Hey, the winner still needs to pick his prize!" The man behind the counter said. Michael took another look at me, then back to the counter.

"I would like that one please." He said, pointing at the stuffed teddy bear. I smiled brightly at his kind action.

He turned back around to me with his silver eyes and thick dark blonde hair, and passed me the stuffed animal. "Thank you." I smiled and hugged the teddy bear tightly.

"You're welcome," Michael smiled back. "So did you like the fireworks?" he asked me, we began walking slowly over by a park bench behind the water fountain.

"They were nice," I replied honestly. "My friends and I got there at the last minute though…"

Michael looked at me with a blushed face, something I've never seen him do. "Listen… my friend made this rule about us coming to the festival with a date and I was kinda… kinda hoping that.." He stammered, does this mean what I think it does?

"You were hoping that I could be your date?" I asked him, he looked at me and smiled awkwardly. I giggled. "I would be honored to be your date, Michael." I told him, his spirit brightened.

"Okay then, cool." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh..I'll be right back.." He said, before running off.

I shrugged and took a seat on the ledge of the water fountain. I can't believe Michael wanted me to be his date to the festival! This is mind-blowing right now! I looked down at the clear water of the fountain and underneath the lillypads, were small fish. With me being the fairy of animals I happily dropped my hand in the water.

The fish seemed to like touching and swiming through my fingers, it even tickled a bit. Michael walked back over to me and sat on the ledge too. "So you like the fish, huh?" He asked me, I took my wet hand out of the water and shook it lightly.

"Well my power is animals, so the fish and I have a little connection." I giggled.

"The power of animals.." Michael repeated. "That's a cool power Melissa!" He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I blushed back at him. Michael stood and reached out a hand for me to grab. I took his hand and stood next to him, with my stuffed teddy bear.

MMMMM

For the rest of the night, Michael had me laughing until my sides hurt. We won even more prizes, we even shared a soft preztel. The best one ever! I don't think any other night could top this one, this is the best Summer's Day Festival I've ever been to! Michael and I were sitting on a bench, still laughing at some jokes he told me.

"This was a fun night.." I smiled as I hugged my teddy bear.

"Yeah it was, too bad I'm gonna be leaving when it's over.." Michael sighed, I looked at him.

"Leaving?" I asked him. "Where?"

"Saladin is taking me and my friends to Earth for an important mission. I don't know how long I'll be there." He explained.

"Really? I'm on an important mission on Earth too!" I cheered.

"Oh cool, no way!" Michael cheered with me. "Well now we have alot of things in common now." I giggled.

We stared at each other for a while and soon we moved closer..and closer..and closer...and... "Melissa!" I heard someone call, I shot up and looked to see my friends Mallory and Karen running towards me.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked them.

"We can't find Chris, we need your help." Mallory said.

"Okay, I'll help." I agreed and they pulled me off.

"Wait...Karen?" Michael called out, Karen turned around.

"Oh hey Michael!" She smiled. "Can't talk right now, but nice to see you!" She said and continued to run with Mallory and I out the park and into the streets of Magix.

**Aww, Melissa has a boyfriend! I'm so in love with all this lovey dovey action going on here.. Ah, too awesome.. Please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	11. Summer's Day Festival 3

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 10**

_**By: Rosie Starships**_

**Christene POV**

Surprisingly, the streets were almost empty. I walked down, soaked and humiliated, in the new outfit my friends bought me. My first time in Magix and it was terrible… Suddenly, I felt a warm thing with sleeves fall onto my shoulders. A coat. I turned around to see the guy I met just moments ago, Derek. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked me, with a nice smile.

Without saying a word, I nodded slowly and began walking again. "I'm sorry for Sophia. She just gets really jealous." He said, his voice sounding apologetic.

I sat down on a nearby bench and held the coat closer to me. "It's okay.." I finally spoke, wiping a small tear from my eye. Derek took a seat next to me.

"No it's not okay," He said angrily. "This is a new low, even for her.."

"Was s-she your girlfriend?" I asked, the cold was finally getting to me.

"Well, my ex.." he replied, his face seemed mad. "She thinks were still a couple though."

"I have an ex too." I told him. "He goes out with the meanest girl. She kinda acts like Sophia…" I rolled my eyes.

Derek chuckled. "Guess we both been through some things, huh?" He asked, a cute smile was on his face.

I giggled. "Guess so." I smiled. We both stared at each other. Derek has pretty green eyes and full brown hair. I'm sure my face was full of blush by now so I looked away.

I looked around. No one was here, the only sound was coming from the park where there was lots of cheering people. It makes me wonder where Karen, Mallory and Melissa are..

"So do you go to Alfea?" Derek asked me, he broke the silence.

"No," I replied honestly. "This is my first time in Magix actually."

"Really?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah, my friends took me here to the festival as a birthday gift."

"Today's your birthday?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm 16." I smiled at him.

"Oh cool! I wish I've known you before. I would've gotten you a gift too." He said, I laughed. That's sweet.

Derek's eyes gazed on a small bush just behind the bench we were sitting at. It was a rose bush. He picked one out and gradually gave it to me. I blushed even brighter. Then I heard something. "Aww!" There was a small sound that suddenly turned into a small yelp.

"Ah!" There were sounds of branches snapping, then a tiny person landed just at the end of the bench where I was. I jumped back towards Derek, startled as ever. This tiny person had wings! She stood and dusted off her cute pink dress and her pretty hot pink colored hair then looked at Derek and I.

"Aw, you guys look so cute!" She said, her voice even sounded small. I realized I was sitting on Derek's lap and quickly stood from the bench.

"Umm..are you okay?.." Derek asked the tiny girl as I brushed a few black hairs behind my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine!" The girl smiled as she floated over to me. Derek stood next to me.

"I'm Derek and this is Chris, what's your name?" He asked the small girl.

"I'm Lenore, the pixie of Emotions. And I sense that you two like each other, very much."

Derek and I looked at each other and quickly turned away with blushed faces. "Uh, what were you doing in the tree anyway?" I asked her.

Lenore giggled. "Well I saw you two talking back at the park, but then you ran so I decided to follow you." She explained.

I twirled the end of my wet black hair around my finger, embarrassingly. "You saw me fall into the water fountain?.." I asked her, shyly.

"Yes. But don't worry Chris. Sophia will get what's coming to her." Lenore told me, she made me smile. Derek chuckled.

"Looks like none of us like her, huh?" He joked, we all laughed.

I heard someone call my name. "Chris! Chris!" They said, I recognized all my friends voices.

"Oh my friends, I should go see what they want." I said and began walking down the street. Derek grabbed my hand, making my face get even redder than the rose he gave me.

"Well..will I see you again?" He asked me.

"Hopefully," I smiled at him. "I'll make sure of it." I told him and started making my way down the street. Holding the red rose close to my chest, then I stopped. His coat.

"Hey Derek!" I ran back to him.

I took the coat from off my shoulders and handed it to Derek. "Thanks for being so sweet." I kissed his cheek and ran back down the street.

I didn't think I could do that, but it happened. And it feels so good!At the park entrance, I found my three friends. Especially Melissa with tons of stuffed animals. "Where did you go Chris?" Mallory asked me.

"And you're all wet.." Karen added.

I was too stuck in my daze to notice anything. My eyes were locked on the rose Derek gave me. And if they could, I bet my eyes could turn to hearts in a heartbeat. My daze was interrupted by Melissa snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I asked, suddenly aware of my surroundings.

"Where were you?" Karen asked me.

"I was talking to a friend.." I blushed.

"How'd you get all wet?" Mallory asked.

"Some girl pulled me into the water fountain. And while I was talking to Derek." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Wait..Derek?" Melissa asked me, shockingly. "Does he have brown hair and green eyes?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"He's the prince of Eraklyon!" Melissa said with a bright smile.

"It's cool that he's a prince, but what does that have to do with me getting wet?" I asked her.

"You're betroved to the prince of Eraklyon, Chris." Karen told me, my eyes widened.

"I'm what?" I asked, shock was written all over my face.

"You just met your future husband!" Mallory cheered.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked them, they giggled.

"Well, we had to do some research on your home planet. So we ended up looking up stuff about you." Melissa smiled.

"Does he know that we're betroved?" I asked.

"He does, but Derek doesn't know what the princess of the Mongols Empire looks like. You didn't tell him you were the princess, right?" Karen asked.

"No," I shook my head. "The thought never occured to me."

"Good!" Mallory said. "Now we have to get you to Alfea to meet Ms. Faragonda, Chris."

At the flick of Melissa's toys stacked wrist, another portal opened up. We all started stepping through it. Does Derek really know that I'm the princess of the Mongols Empire?

**LOVEY DOVEY! DerekxChris, MichaelxMelissa... more coming soon. I've been thinking long and hard (that's what she said) about this and I'm finally asking:**

**Should there be a sequel to this story? I mean I was going to do it anyway, but I just wanted to know if you guys approved of it. Tell me in the reviews, thanks!**

_**~Rose**_


	12. Fairy Forms

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 11**

_**By: Rosie Starships**_

**Karen POV**

I was walking up the steps of Alfea with my friends. We needed to talk to Ms. Faragonda before we head back to Earth, I'm really surprised that we've been out for this long. We let Nut stay home and watch the portal incase Merdelia comes back. Nut is the name of Chris's fake dad. He's an ogre that really has been helping us a lot. As we walked down the corridor to Ms. Faragonda's office, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I checked the caller. It was Jayden. It's not that I don't like my brother, I do, but he just worries too much about me. I mean, it's sweet to know he cares, just not that much. I stopped and answered the phone, a little bit frightened.

"Hello?.." I spoke into the phone, I hope Jayden doesn't yell about me not calling him. My friends looked at me and continued walking.

"Hey Karen." He said plainly.

"Uh..hey Jayden.." I said, does he even know about my mission to Earth?

"So Michael told me that he saw you with Mallory and Melissa at the festival" He explained.

"Really?.. I didn't even notice him.." I lied, I knew my big brother didn't buy it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Earth?" Jayden asked me. I sighed.

"Because I knew that, no matter what, you would've tried to make me stay. I really wanted to go on this mission, Jayden. It's been going well so far!" I told him.

"I love you little sis," Jayden said. "I'm really worried about you. But I guess I could learn to live with this." I smiled.

This was shocking. "Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but you wanna know why I can live with it?" He asked me.

"Why?"

"Because I'll be on Earth too!" He teased.

My mind was blown. But I can at least be happy for him too, since he's letting me stay for the mission. "Awesome!" I told him.

"I know, and tell you hot friend Mallory that I said; 'Call me!'" He joked, I laughed.

"Oh wow." I was laughing. "I guess I'll see you later, bro." I smiled.

"Okay, bye." Jayden said before he hung up the phone. I stuffed it back in my pocket and caught up to my friends.

"Who was that?" Melissa asked me.

"Jayden" I replied.

"Ooh, what did he say?" Mallory squealed.

"Boy, you really are nosy huh?" I joked at her.

"Who's Jayden?" Chris asked.

"Karen's brother." Melissa told her.

"You have a brother?" Chris asked me, shockingly.

"Yeah, just like you have a sister!" I countered.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Chris laughed sarcastically.

We finally made it to Ms. Faragonda's office and knocked on the door. The door opened to the vice principal, Griselda. As usual, she had her navy blue glasses sitting at the end of her nose. But she pushed them up and cleared her throat. "Welcome back girls, the headmistress has been waiting a long time for your arrival." She said as she opened the French door wider so we could step through.

"Nice to see you again, Griselda." Mallory said plainly, with a fake smile.

We all walked inside the office to see Ms. Faragonda sitting behind her desk with her hands neatly folded.

"Hello girls," She stood and walked over to us. "And hello Christene." She smiled.

"Hi Ms. Faragonda!" Mallory, Melissa and I said. Chris waved.

"Now I know why you've come back to Alfea," Ms. Faragonda sat on the edge of her desk, infront of us. "To find you sister, Blaire." She looked at Chris.

"Yes ma'am, Ms. Faragonda." Chris nodded.

"Well to my research, all of Mongols Empire is covered in ice. Kind of like Bloom's old home planet, Domino." She explained.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Bloom. She's one of the Winx." Melissa told her.

"But this ice isn't ordinary, it's made from dark magic. And I've detected two more living beings there, though it could mean anything."

"But our friend Nut told us that Merdelia hid Blaire inside of the castle of Mongols." Mallory told her.

"Merdelia.." Ms. Faragonda froze, she seemed to be going through an old memory. "I remember Merdelia. We trapped her in the Omega dimension years ago. Though now that she's escaped, it might be tricky to send her back.."

Chris looked at the girls and I with a confused face. "Ms. Faragonda used to be in the Company of Light, and the Omega dimension is where some of the evilest people in the magic dimension go to spend eternity. It's supposed to be freezing in there." I explained to her.

" There's no worries of the cold, Karen. For I called Prof. Saladin over at Red Fountain to send over some of his best Specialsts to help you on this journey." Ms. Faragonda smiled.

"I know, my brother just called to tell me." I giggled.

"Well, before you all go back to Earth there's something I would like to show you." Ms. Faragonda said, she gestured Griselda who handed her a thick book.

"This book is full of fairy forms. There is one specifically I want you to earn before you go to Mongols." She said. Ms. Faragonda turned a few pages before she reached one and handed it to Melissa.

The girls and I looked at the fairy form in the picture and was clueless to the touch. "What form is this?" Mallory asked.

"It is Enchantix. I know it's only two forms up from yours, but it has all the spells required to go through tough locations. And sadly Christene, you haven't earned any type of transformation."

"But how do we get Enchantix?" Chris asked her.

"You have to save someone from your home planet, or sacrifice yourself. Only a small group has earned it."

"The Winx Club, of course." I replied.

"Well yes, but another small group of girls in Alfea. Jessica Farrels, Monica Thurmond, and Sophia Thornlyth." She explained.

Those girls are the three meanest girls in Alfea. How did they earn Enchantix? "But how are we gonna get to that fairy form? We're still in our Charmix, and Chris has no form." Mallory asked the woman.

"I'm sure you'll get it one way or another, but you have to do it quickly so you can make it to Mongols. Remember, no one else but you four and the specialists are to know about this." Ms. Faragonda told us.

It felt like someone was watching so I turned around for a quick moment. The door was cracked and Griselda was standing next to it, staring at us. But through the door I saw a small curl of honey blonde hair. I slowly turned back around and looked at Ms. Faragonda.

"Take the book with you so you'll read all the spells." Ms. Faragona said and handed me the book.

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda, we won't let you down." Melissa told the woman, she smiled brightly at us.

**Wow, I've been writing a lot of chapters lately. Please review, it REALLY means a lot to me. Even if I have a little bit of readers. More chapters to come!**

_**~Rose**_


	13. Take Off Time

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 12**

_**By: Rosie Starships**_

**Jayden POV**

I was on the phone with my sister, trying not to sound mad because she didn't call me. I wasn't really mad, just really worried. At least the conversation ended with a laugh. "I know, and tell your hot friend Mallory that I said; 'Call me!'" I joked, Karen laughed.

"Oh wow," She laughed. "I guess I'll see you later, bro." She said, I bet she was smiling.

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and smiled a bit before I stuffed it back in my pocket. I was in the flying docks with my friends Tyler, Michael and Derek and we were waiting for Cordatorta.

Though unlike Tyler and I, Derek and Michael seemed to be in some sort of trance. They've been like this for a few minutes now and I'm starting to get worried. "Dude! Snap out of it!" Tyler yelled.

Derek and Michael shook their heads and looked at Tyler and I. They looked kind of frazzled, something must've happened at the festival tonight. "Are you guys cool? I asked them. "You're both acting really strange right now.."

"Well, I just had fun with my date at the festival." Michael said with a smirk.

"Dude, awesome!" Tyler gave him a high-five. "Who was it?" He asked.

"Melissa" Michael replied honestly.

"Don't you like her?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"And she actually wanted to be you date to the festival?" Tyler added.

"Yeah." Michael answered again.

"Well I met a fantastic girl, but Sophia had to ruin everything.." Derek said, his eyes lowered to the ground.

"What did she do?" I asked him.

"She kept picking on her, then she pulled her into the water fountain. I swear, she really needs to control her jealousy." Derek said.

"What was the girl's name?" Tyler asked him.

"Chris." He replied.

"Chris?" Michael said. "I heard Melissa and her friends say something about someone named Chris. Chris was a girl?"

"Well duh." Derek told him. There were footsteps getting closer to us. I turned around to see Cordatorta and Prof. Saladin.

Cordatorta walked into one of the ships without saying a word, and Prof. Saladin stopped infront of us. "Now boys, I expect you to return the princess to Alfea safely. If you do so, there will be a large reward waiting for you." He said to us.

"What's the reward?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, my dear boy, some things are best kept as secrets." Prof. Saladin told him.

Cordatorta came back out of his ship and stood firmly. "The ship's coordinates are ready for Earth. I suggest that Derek drives." He said, Michael's jaw dropped.

"How come he gets to do it?" He asked him.

"Because I didn't forget about you and Tyler's little 'joy ride'". Cordatorta told him

"Aww man..." Tyler faceapalmed himself.

The guys and I borded the ship and saw Cordatorta and Prof. Saladin outside of the window. One looking with a promising face, the other looking buff and firm. Derek lifted the ships and blasted off into the sky of diamond stars.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm at an airport right now, and I couldn't think of anything else to type. But I will be updating alot today (if I can) So in the meantime, review!**

**_~Rose_**


	14. Couples Unite

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 13**

_**By: Rosie Starships**_

**Christene POV**

Walking through the rack of coats and hangers, while still dripping wet, wasn't as much fun as the festival. Especially, because the closet doesn't have fireworks, a cute guy, and pixies! But now that I'm back on Earth, how will I earn my Enchantix if my home planet is covered in solid ice? If I don't get my Enchantix powers, I won't get to my sister. I have to think of something fast. Mallory, Melissa and Karen will probably earn their Enchantix faster than me.

"Nut?.. Nut, are you there?.." Karen whispered out the closet door. My father, or formally known as Nut the Ogre, opened the door and sighed in a relieved way.

"There you girls are," He spoke. "I was getting a little worried about you not coming back. Do you know what Merdelia would've did to me if she found you gone?" Nut asked as he started rambling.

"Calm down, everything's fine. We closed the portal so no one can get in or out." Melissa told him.

"No you didn't." A small voice said, the girls and I turned around in fear.

Our fear soon turned to a relieved sigh as we saw my pixie friend, Lenore. "Lenore, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm your bonded pixie! I have to go with you..almost everywhere! And I've always wanted to go to  
>Earth!" She said, her big cyan eyes made her look so dramatic.<p>

"You have a bonded pixie too? Mine is Jessamyn, the pixie of invention." Karen said.

"Cool, but we need to work on getting Lenore back to Magix." I told them, turning back around to the open portal.

"Aww.." Lenore pouted.

There was a creek coming from the door downstairs, then it stopped. "Christene, I'm home!" I heard Merdelia say.

I covered my mouth while the girls and nut gasped. Lenore glowed a dim, black color. "Lenore, what's wrong?" Melissa whispered to her.

"Why are you glowing black?"

"Black is the color of fear. I guess that's what Chris is feeling.." She whispered back.

There were footsteps and the girls and I quickly made our way out of the closet and closed Lenore in, hoping she'd stay quiet for a while. There she was. Light red hair, purple eyes and all. Her cake stained outfit made it seem like she never left."There you are!" She said sweetly as she walked over to us.

"Why are you all near the closet?" She asked, my face turned red.

"We were just getting some blankets.. It got kind of cold in Chris's room." Mallory lied.

Karen, Melissa and I nodded along with her. Merdelia opened the closet door to see the rack of coats as usual. She picked up a small blue blanket from the top shelf and handed it to me. Where's Lenore? Did she leave through the portal, or is she hiding?...

"Here you are sweetheart." She said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I smiled back at her and walked into my room with my friends and shut the door.

"Where'd Lenore go?" Karen asked.

"I don't know, the portal was gone when she opened the door." I said.

I cracked the door open a bit and saw Merdelia and Nut walked down the steps. "Okay let's go.." I whispered.

We tiptoed down the hallway, hoping not to send Merdelia back up here. I opened the closet door and found Lenore stuck inside a fur coat. "Help..me.." She struggled.

Mallory pulled her out of the fur coat and she huffed. "It's too hot for a fur coat!" She said, small pants coming from her voice.

I giggled. "Out of all the coats here, you picked the fur one and it's summertime.." I told her.

"Hey, it's not funny!" She protested. We walked back into my room and shut the door.

"Lenore, you shouldn't have come back. What if something happens to you?" I asked her.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me or you guys. The specialists are coming here tonight!" She smiled.

Mallory stood. "How do you know that specialists are coming?" She asked the small pixie.

"Derek told me. Him, Michael, Jayden and Tyler are coming to Gardenia tonight to help on the search for the lost princess of the Mongols Empire!" She smiled even brighter.

"Derek's coming here?..." I asked, my face getting redder by the second.

"But Lenore, we already found the princess of the Mongols Empire." Karen told her.

"Really? Where is she?" Lenore asked, you could hear excitement in her voice.

Melissa, Mallory and Karen pointed at me and I waved embarrassingly at Lenore, who's face became even more dramatic by her realization. "Oh Chris!" She said, she pushed herself to hug me and I fell back on my bed laughing.

"I knew you were special from the first time we met! I said 'Lenore, this girl is special. Why don't you talk to her?' then I said, 'Alright let's go!'" Lenore began rambling, how cute.

Lenore stopped and looked on my dresser. She made a small scream and flew under my pillow. I forgot I had my little doll on my dresser, I guess the doll is creepy. But it was pretty funny so the girls and I held in our laughs. "Christene, are you okay?" I heard Merdelia say from downstairs_** .**_

"Yes mom!" I yelled back, my voice was quivering with small laughs.

"Alright." Mom said, I hope she left the steps.

Lenore slowly came from under the pillow, and I held my breath. "What is that?" She asked pointing at the doll, though my eyes were locked on her scared face expression.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me.

"I swear, if you laugh I'll go 'Angry Pixie' on you!" She said as she glowed a bright red. I burst out in laughter and so did the girls.

"We're so sorry Lenore!..Ha!" Mallory laughed.

"We don't mean to laugh at you…" Karen said, catching her breath.

The glow from Lenore slowly went down. "..Okay.." She said calmly.

There was a sound of a phone ringing. It was Karen's, in her pocket. She stood and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked the caller.

"Hey Karen, it's Jayden." I heard the caller say. I guess she had it on speaker.

"Oh hey! Did you make it to Earth safely yet?" Karen asked.

"Not yet, but I'll call you back in a little bit. Flying the ship is a little hard at the moment." Jayden told her.

"Okay, be safe." Karen smiled as she hung up the phone.

"That was your brother?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he's on his way here. I don't think him or any of the other guys know that we already found the princess." Karen said to Melissa and Mallory.

I heard the doorbell and Merdelia's voice. "Girls, they're some people down here to meet you!" She yelled up the steps.

"Who's here?" Melissa asked, I shrugged.

"I dunno… You guys go on ahead, I have to hide Lenore." I told them, my friends left the room.

"Aww again?" Lenore whined. "Please don't put me back in that fur coat. Or next to that doll!" She told me, I giggled.

"Don't worry I won't." I smiled. I saw my gray jacket hanging on my closet door, and an idea burst in my mind.

CCCCC

"Oh my gosh Jayden!" Karen smiled from outside as she hugged her brother. "I thought you were still on the ship?"

"Well we actually just got here." Derek told her.

"We saw you guys in the window." Tyler said. He pointed at an open bedroom window.

"So you lied to me!" Karen swatted Jayden's arm.

"Ouch!" He squealed.

Michael stepped up to the blushing Melissa, who was next to Mallory, who had a smirk sliding on her face.

"Very surprising to see you here.." Melissa smiled as her face got a tad bit redder.

Michael chuckled. "Same thing with you. I thought you were gonna be somewhere different.." He spoke, his voice cracked a bit.

Mallory coughed a small laugh. "Love birds…"

Melissa looked at her with angry eyes. "Would you stop being so nosy?" She asked her, Mallory sighed.

"You guys are boring.." Mallory pouted.

CCCCC

I slowly walked down stairs. My gray jacket zipped up to my neck with my arms folded across my stomach, trying to hold a certain pixie in place. Good thing I wasn't stopped by Merdelia or Nut. I slowly tiptoed out the house and closed the door. When the door was fully closed, I saw the girls and some guys outside staring at me.

"Chris, where's Lenore? Did she go back to Magix?" Karen asked as she walked up to me.

I made a smirking face and unzipped my jacket to see Lenore jump out and gasp for air. "Did you have to hold me so hardly? I'm a pixie! We're small.." She said. I giggled.

"I'm sorry Lenore. But we wouldn't be going through this if you hadn't come to Earth with us." I told her, Lenore made a pout face.

"Chris, I want you to meet my brother Jayden." Karen smiled as she introduced me to her brother. He was tall with dirty blonde hair, nice baby blue eyes, and a medium skin tone.

"Nice to meet you Jayden." I said to him, he waved.

"Likewise." He smiled. "These are my friends Michael, Tyler and Derek." He said, his friends waved. One, I recognized, gave me a cute smile that made me blush.

**I wonder what happens next… Please review. I'm in Florida, having too much fun, and almost forgot to update. I know, scary right? Thank goodness for my sister Starships. Once again, please review! I'd really appreciate it! **

_**~Rose**_


	15. Where Am I Now?

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 14**

_**By: Rosie Starships**_

**Blaire POV**

To say the truth, I have no idea where I am. It's pitch black, and all I hear is my echoe… All I remember is fighting Merdelia. But then I fell down and the rest was a blur. I grew weak as I continued walking deeper in the darkness, though my power was nearly completely drained, I created a small ball of light to continue walking in. From the rays of the small light, I saw rocks, a hard wall, where am I?

From the walk, my legs gave out. I fell on my knees to the ground, my eyes just about to close. But then I heard a voice. "Blaire…" It said, it sounded like a ghostly whisper.

With the rest of my might, I lifted up my head. All I saw was darkness surrounding me. "Stand up princess…" Another voice said. I glowed a bright gold light and stood to my feet.

Somehow I felt…better. I felt like I had all my strength back. "Hello?" I asked the mysterious voice. "Who's there?"

"Do not worry Princess Blaire, it is us. The three acient fairies…" A voice told me, I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you all are here.." I smiled. "Do you know how I ended up here?" I asked them.

"Neither of us have a clue, we're sorry Blaire.." They told me, I frowned.

"But you don't have much time.."

"Huh? Why?" I asked, confusion and fear filling my voice.

"We put an energy spell on you. It only lasts a little while. When it's over, you will become weak again…" A voice said, I nodded.

"We've came to tell you that the space you're in, is filled with dark magic. The more energy you use, the more your power is lost. Soon it could be gone…" Another added.

This is Merdelia's doing. With the little power I had left, I glowed a bright white. "Show me Christene.." I said softly.

The glow around me floated infront of me to form some kind of opening. There I saw her. Christene, along with all her friends outside a small house. I sighed and stared at the necklace around her neck.

"Blaire, what are you planning to do?.." A ghostly voice asked me through the darkness.

"Merdelia has been trying to drain my powers. But she can't do it if I don't have them.." I told them.

"Princess, please be cautious about what you're about to do.." A voice told me. "If you give up your powers in a void of dark magic, you may never get them back.."

"I won't. I'll give them to Christene. She's the only person I trust to carry them." I said, a serious look on my face. I started to feel weak again, the feeling came faster by the minute.

I closed my eyes and held my hands as if I was praying. I held in my breath.

_You have my life in the palm of your hands…_

_Come and save me now, I know you can…_

_From this power I give you, the will to fight…_

_For darkness will never defeat light…_

I glowed a shimmering gold. It was the glow of my power, light. The glow basted into the opening and into Christene's necklace. It started to glow a blue fire, but I was too weak to move on.

"You've did a brave thing princess…" A voice told me.

I fell to the floor, trying to stand back up. But I just couldn't. "For your sacrifice, we shall give you a single gift.." A voice said, I held my eyes up to watch.

I saw three figures glow a bright blue, and soon did I.

_In this void, you shall lay. To be reawakened the next day…_

_No in death, but just in sleep. This faithful prophesy you shall keep._

_Soon should the light return to your life, and soon should the darkness end in strike…_

My eyes slowly closed. During the glow, I felt safe and warm. I was soon to be in slumber from the acient fairies spell, so my only hopes are that my sister is safe from harm… And saves…our kingdom…

**Aww, Blaire sacrificed her powers! The line "You have my life in the palm of your hands." I got that from the song: David Guetta – Turn Me On (feat. Nicki Minaj). Once you hear the part in the song, you'll understand why just a small part was based off of it.**

**Please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	16. Empire of Ice

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 15**

_Surrounded by ice, barried like a corpse coffin, deep underground,_

_Two people, deep in sleep, await to be found…_

_A man and woman, husband and wife,_

_Have chosen the fate of 11 years to life…_

_Within the outside no one was to be seen,_

_For they were trapped also. Restless, scared, even some screaming…_

_A dark evil, who assumes she's the best,_

_Will take someone's life. No more, no less…_

_Until this fallen hero's ill-fated day,_

_A group must rush, like the waves of a bay…_

_But when this hero has fallen dead, his or her love will be put in sorrow,_

_Then rejoice in happiness the next morning, tomorrow…_

_Remember these last words, spoken from the heart,_

_A new king and queen will rise, and never tear apart…_

Ms. Faragonda looked at the pages of this small book. This was found in the library by the keeper, Ms. Barbataya who said she's never held a book quite like this one. The title was "Mongols' Will", and the rest of the pages were empty except for the poem. "What does this mean, headmistress?" Ms. Barbataya asked.

Faragonda took one last look at the pages of this small book who's words look hand-written, then sighed. "I don't know for sure.." She spoke. "But if my guess is right, I'd say we have new saviors among the magical dimension." A small smile cracked on her face.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. If you read my friend's story, "The Dating Game", she's been bugging me crazy on posting new chapters. Plus, that poem up there, got me an A+ in creative writing class. YAY FOR ROSIE! Please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	17. High School Daze

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 16**

**Christene POV**

For the first time, I walked to school alone. Melissa, Mallory and Karen went back to their home planets to earn their Enchantix. It sucks for me because I have no one to save from my home planet, and they left me in Gardenia with this humid summer weather. I'm not completely alone though. Jayden, Tyler, Michael and Derek are still here. They're still trying to find the princess of the Mongols Empire.. ha ha. I don't think I should tell them yet, they'll probably figure it out on their own. I sat in the back of my class, where most of the cool air was, and stared out the window.

My homeroom teacher, Ms. Corbin, started writing on the board with a green Expo marker. **"Last Splash Ideas"**. Last Splash is a little dance that happens at the end of every year down at Jetson Beach, that isn't really far from here. We take a little field trip there and watch fireworks, make campfires, all kinds of fun things. Come to think of it, it's kind of like the Summer's Day Festival back on Magix.

By the minute, more kids were coming into the class as the door was left open. Just then Jason walked through and I quickly laid my head on the table. I completely forgot that Jason sits in the back and I was sitting right behind his desk. I heard a bag fall on the floor. I lifted my head up just a bit for my eyes to come through, and saw Jason staring at me. "Uh..hey Chris.." He spoke. I don't think we have a lot to talk about now.

He broke up with me, and I took out my powers on him. So yeah, it isn't a lot to say. "Isn't your seat upfront?" He asked me.

I sat up and sat my chin in the palm of my hand and continued staring out the window. "It's hot." I said.

_I'm sorry about the water fountain. I never knew I had powers! _Is what I wanted to say, but I already went through a lot of confusion this weekend. "Look if you're still mad about our break up, don't be. I just want to be friends." Jason told me, I looked at him.

"I just want to be friends" is sometimes one of the worst things to say to a girl or an ex-girlfriend. But he was trying to tell me nicely, it was all Jennifer's fault from the start. Jason held out his hand. "Friends?"

I nodded and shook his hand. "Okay." I said with a nice smile. Though he is now dating the meanest girl in high school, I guess I can sort of be his friend. He might need one after the torture Jennifer's gonna put him through.

The bell rang, loudly from the back. Ms. Corbin was just about to close the door when Jennifer walked through with her wanna-be best friend, Emma. Jennifer wore a pink floral printed dress, pink flats, and a black headband with a pink flower on the left side. Emma wore the same thing except everything was purple. Wow. They make both of my favorite colors look...weird-ish. I rolled my eyes as I watched her wave at Jason and take her seat. Ms. Corbin stood at the front of the class, her green Expo marker in hand, and cleared her throat. "Good morning class." She said.

Only those words can make me go into complete boredom at school.

* * *

><p>Tyler, Michael, Jayden and Derek were walking up the steps of Gardenia High. Though they never expected this hot weather, nothing like back on Magix. Just before they walked through the doors, someone called them. "Hey specialists!" A girl's voice said.<p>

The word "Specialist" made them quickly turn their heads in the presence of their dark haired friend. "Mallory, what are you doing here?" Jayden asked, a bit of relief coming off his shoulders.

"Yeah, I thought you went back to Zere?" Michael added.

"I'll explain later on. I'm just surprised you guys made it here." She said as she walked up the steps.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Tyler asked her, he seemed offended.

"Geez, nothing. Don't get so cranky!" She told him before walking through the doors.

"Mallory's right Tyler," Jayden said as he roughly rubbed his hair. "Don't get so cranky!" he mimicked.

All of them were laughing, except Tyler, and walked through the doors of Gardenia High.

* * *

><p>The bell rang. I was finally free to go out in the hallway, and then to lunch. I opened my locker and stuffed my bookbag inside. Y'know, after all that's happened to me this weekend -like finding out that I'm a fairy, I'm a princess of a lost kingdom, and that I have to achieve some new transformation- I thought something exciting was going to happen this week. But it seems like any other school day to me. "Hey Chris!" I heard a familiar voice say.<p>

I turned to see Mallory running towards me, and the guys following not far behind. I guess I spoke too soon. Mallory gaev me one of the tightest hugs I've evr had and smiled infront of me. "Mallory, what are you doing back so soon?" I asked her.

"We tried asking her the same thing." Derek said from behind her.

I blushed just a bit, Mallory saw it. "I came back because I felt bad for you." Mallory told me.

"Bad for me? Why?"

"Because your home planet is destroyed and you have no way of earning your enchantix powers." She said quickly, I slammed my locker shut and it made her jump.

"Thank you for pointing that out." I told her, she bit her lip.

"Sorry.." She said, looking apologetic.

"What are enchantix powers?" Tyler asked us.

"It's a new transformation Ms. Faragonda asked us to get before we can go to the Mongols Empire." Mallory explained to him.

"The what?" A voice asked from behind us.

I turned around and saw Emma, Jennifer's wanna-be. "Why are you eavesdropping on our conversation?" I asked her.

Emma began to blink rapidly. "I wasn't eavesdropping, Jennifer sent me over here to spy on you guys." She said.

Mallory and I snickered, even the guys did too. "Y'know, it's not spying if you tell someone." Mallory said, laughs coming from her lips.

"And isn't spying and eavesdropping the same thing?" Jayden asked her, Emma's mouth dropped.

"W-Well...I..uh.." She stammered, it only made us laugh more. But I stopped. Does Emma really want to do these things? The things Jennifer can do by herself? _Is Emma even Jennifer's friend, or slave? _I thought to myself. Emma looked at me, in the eyes. Just then, I felt something spark inside of me... I just don't know what. Emma quickly walked away from my friends and I.

"Who was that?" Derek asked.

Mallory giggled. "Jennifer's wanna-be. During the week I've been here in Gardenia, that has to be the stupidest I've seen her." She laughed.

I gently touched the pendant on my necklace as I spotted Emma and Jennifer walking down the hall. Jennifer was walking so confidently, and Emma was in her shadow. "Hey guys, we should get to lunch." I blurted out, Mallory shook her head.

"I agree, let's go!" She ordered, everyone followed her except for Derek and I.

The hallway was nearly empty, so I did have room to blush. I waited until Mallory and the guys were gone to say something. "Hey" I smiled.

"Hey," He smiled back at me. "I've been waiting to talk to you." He said.

I arched my eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, ever since I saw you back in Magix I couldn't get you out my head." Derek told me as we began walking.

I blushed completely. "Really?" I giggled.

Derek noticed my face and held my hand, making me blush even redder. "So.. I hope your birthday was an exciting one." He said to me, I laughed.

"You don't know the half of it." I said, Derek laughed.

As we walked, I told him a few stories about what happened this weekend. I even gave him some clues on where to find the princess (wink wink). But then we passed the water fountain. I recognized it this time because of the paint covering the faded wet spot along the wall. "What happened here?" Derek asked, I held my breath.

"Nothing." I lied and pulled him down the hall.

We turned a corner and I froze. Jason and Jennifer were down there, kissing and hugging. I turned to leave but Derek grabbed my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

I sighed and turned to him. "That's my ex-boyfriend down there. I don't feel like walking down this hallway now." I spoke, innocently.

I looked back down the hall and saw Jennifer glaring at me. But before I knew it, my lips touched with Derek's surprisingly. I wanted to move away, but then again I didn't. But I did stop when I heard Jennifer gasp. When I looked back down the hall, Jason and Jennifer were looking at us. Jason looked sort of jealous by his face expression.

I had no idea what to do. I ran back down the hall, my face was redder than a ripe strawberry. I slid my back down the lockers and touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. I don't know what's better: Making my ex jealous, or kissing an extremely cute guy. God help me...

**How's this? There was no school today so I've been working on this chapter since this morning. I've been re-typing this for days and now I finally got it! Also, some credit goes to my sister for helping me. Hope you all liked it, please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	18. Melissa's Enchantix

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 17**

**Warning: Long Chapter! :) ~Rose**

**Melissa POV**

I just arrived back on my home planet, the Kingdom of Galicia, and I'm so excited to see my family again. I knocked on my house door and my mother opened it. "Melissa!" She said as she hugged me.

"Hi mom!" I said into her shoulder.

"My dear, what are you doing here?" She asked me as we both stepped in the house.

"I'm here on a mission to earn my enchantix powers." I told her, she smiled brightly at me and hugged me again.

"I can't believe your earning your enchantix. I haven't seen that transformation in years." She said, over her shoulder I saw my father.

"Daddy!" I said as I went from mom's arms, to his. He squeezed me tightly.

"Melissa, you're back." He kissed my forehead and brushed back my blonde hair.

"Hun, she's here to earn her enchantix." Mom smiled from behind me.

Dad held both of my shoulders and looked at me. "Really?" He asked, I nodded.

"That's terrific!" He cheered, there were sounds of feet coming from the steps.

"Melissa! Melissa!" I heard the twins say, I knelt down to hug them. My little sisters, I missed them so much! Though they both are the splitting image of each other, the only difference were their eyes. Meygan has beautiful cyan eyes, and May has deep green ones.

"Aww, I missed you guys so much!" I said to them.

"We missed you too Melissa." May looked up at me.

"How long are you staying this time?" Meygan asked me, her cyan blue eyes beaming like her question.

"Not long, but I promise to spend as much time as I can with you guys." I told them, and meant it.

My eyes looked back up to the steps. "Where's Jacob?" I asked my parents. Jacob is my little brother. He likes to run off and play most of the time, but I worry about him being out for too long though.

My father chuckled. "You know Jacob. He's in the forest training." He said.

That's Jacob for you. He spends his time worshipping Red Fountain specialists. He even wants to be the strongest one there, that's his dream and no one can stop him. Though he likes to fight, alot, he does take a break for me and his little sisters. I shrugged. "C'mon Melissa, we want to show you our stuff!" The twins said as they pulled me up the steps. I heard my mom giggle as I went with them too.

I walked into the twins's room and giggled. It's been so long since I've been home. I sat on one of the pink covered beds and the girls sat with me. We laughed as I started tickling them and having a friendly pillow fight. It feels great to be back!

* * *

><p>A small boy, seems to be at the age of 12, was wondering through the forest. As if looking for some trouble. He had short brown hair and nice blue eyes. It was getting late, the boy knew he should go back home, but he was too caught up in his adventure. The boy walked deeper into the forest. But he knew this forest was dangreous by night fall, and then decided to go back. But then he stopped again. Something was holding him still. <em>"Jacob..." <em>A weary voice called out to him, the boy looked at the palms of his hands.

Jacob was glowing a dark shade of green. "Huh?" He said as he turned around.

A small ball of dark green light was just floating there. No one seemed to be controlling it, but it certainly controlled Jacob. Suddenly, everything around him went pitch black and he couldn't move his body anymore. As much as he tried it wasn't possible. _"Jacob..." _the voice said again. _"Come... Follow me... Don't you wanna play?..." _Little by little, Jacob's legs moved as he followed the leading light.

_"We can play forever and ever..."_

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning when I woke up. I slept in my old bedroom that night, I felt good and brought back some memories. Though I couldn't spend my day being lazy. I have to earn my enchantix so that I can go back and help Chris find her family. I quickly changed my clothes using a spell I learned from a friend back at Alfea, then walked down the stairs. I saw mom and dad sitting on the couch. Mom looked like she'd been crying. "What's wrong?" I asked them.<p>

Another tear rolled down mom's face. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Jacob didn't come home last night." Dad replied, my eyes widened.

Jacob always knows when it's time to come back home when he's training. "That isn't like him at all." I said as I sat with them on the couch.

"We know. We've been up all night waiting for him." Dad said.

"I hope nothing has happened to my baby.." Mom spoke through her tears.

We can't be too sure that anything happened to Jacob. The forests here in Galicia are pretty huge and are easy to get lost in. Plus, there are alot of exotic creatures that dwel there too. "I'll go find him." I decided and walked over to the door.

"What? No!" My father shouted, I stopped.

"But dad, this is the perfect opportunity to earn my enchantix." I told him.

"Enchantix or not, I'm not letting you go out in that forest." He stood.

"But who else is going to go in and find him?"

"Melissa's right dear. I think you should let her go." Mom stood, I hugged her.

"Thanks mom.."

"Please let her go!" Meygan and May said from the stairs.

Dad sighed, he was out numbered. "Fine.." He sighed. "I pray that you both come home safely.." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you dad, I promise to bring Jacob back." I told them and walked out the door.

The sun was high up in the sky and I embraced the morning breeze. I swiftly changed into a sparkly lime green top, lime green shorts, lime green ankle boots, and sparkly pointed wings and flew off to the forest. I stopped just outside of it when I saw an old man with a small kart. I slowly approached him and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, sir." I said, the man looked at me.

"Well hello young fairy! This is such a lovely morning, isn't it?" He asked me, a nice smile on his elderly face.

"Yes it is." I smiled back. "Did you see a boy go into the forest some time yesturday?" I asked him, hoping for an answer.

The old man thought. I studied his face before he answered me. "Why yes I did. He looked like he was going to the Hexagon, very brave I must say.." The old man replied.

I arched my eyebrows. _The Hexagon? _I thought. _No one ever goes to that ruin anymore, there's an outrun of creatures there. He could get killed! _Just thinking about it gives me chills. "Thank you so very much!" I told him before flying off.

I tried my best to fly as fast as I could. The Hexagon used to be an old shortcut people from other places used to come to Galicia. But ever since a sudden earthquake, that place has been blocked off and no one was able to get in or out.

Please be okay Jacob.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Jacob... We're almost there..." <em>The voice said. The green light felt so warm on Jacob's skin. He had no idea where he was for he's been following this glowing light since last night. Everything around him was still so pitch black, but he wasn't afraid.

Suddenly the light stopped moving and Jacob did too. Through the darkness, bits of small red dots appeared from all around him. He began to get scared as the glowing light began to fade away, leaving him here in the dark with no way of getting out. As soon as the light faded out, the biggest pair of red eyes appeared high above Jacob's head. He wasn't affraid, he couldn't be. Jacob was a specialist in training. Then another light came in and lit up the entire area. All Jacob saw was scales, fangs and beedy red eyes. Everywhere.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>I heard a noise coming from a cave that's nearby. It sounded like a scream. Then I finally found it, the Hexagon. Just like I predicted, the entrance was filled to it's brim with boulders of rocks. Good thing I have Earth powers! I raised the both of my hands and they glowed a fierce green color. Just seconds later, the boulders dissappeared, making a way for me to walk through.<p>

Before I walked through, I looked at the cave. This place was built so beautifully back then. It used to be this stone arch filled with all sorts of flowers. It always brought smiles to the visitors from another place. I sighed as I quickly walked through. The inside was dark. I raised my left hand and used a spell Prof. Wiz Giz taught me, and made a ball of light. I heard sounds of dripping water, crackling rocks, and even saw some beedy eyes along the way. Then I hit something hard and it made me fall on my back.

I stood back up and held my head in pain. Making the ball of light again, I saw that it was a stone door. I saw it's rusty knob and pulled it. The door opened and made a few pebbles fall from the top and onto my head. But then I saw a dark green light. It looked like it was right behind me. When I turned around, there was a small floating light that looked like someone was controlling it. But no one else was here. I dropped my hand, making the ball of light dissappear, and smiled at the green light.

_"Melissa..." _It spoke to me. _"Come... Follow me..." _The light floated through the open stone door. I slowly followed behind it, I wanted to stop but I felt controlled. I heard the door close behind me, but my eyes were locked on this light.

I heard that scream again. "HELP!" The voice sounded exactly like Jacob now that I'm hearing it more clearly.

I blinked and turned my head. "Jacob?" I said, all I saw was darkness.

_"Don't worry about Jacob... Follow me..." _The light looked so warm. I turned my head back to it and followed it once more.

Then I heard the scream again. "HELP SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" Followed by a fearsome roar. I immediately snapped out of it and ran away from the green light.

_"Melissa... Where are you going?..." _The light asked me, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked it.

_"Don't worry about him... Let's go play..." _The light continued to say.

I continued to run. This time, even faster. **"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" **A fearsome roar came and made the whole place rumble. I looked back and the green light was now a firey red, and even bigger than before. Before I could do anything, the red ball of light transformed into something large. Huge scaly skin and red eyes were all I could notice. I made my ball of light once again, bigger than before, and saw this monster. I've never seen anything like this!

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and ran off into the darkness. It was so confusing not knowing which way to go. Until I heard the scream again.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" That voice continued to scream, and I began to follow that sound.

That monster made another roar and made me run even faster until I hit another wall, or at least I think it was a wall. I touched what felt like a hand and squealed. The huge ball of light made another roar and fire blasted. Lighting the whole room up for a short minute. I saw the hand that I touched, it was Jacob! "Jacob, I'm so glad I found you!" I said as I searched for his hand again.

"Melissa?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm here to save you." I smiled, though he couldn't see it.

Then, a small bright light flashed in and lit up the entire area. I've never been more terrified in my life. A huge snake-like creature was standing probably a couple hundred feet away from my brother and I. And Jacob's leg was trapped under a big rock. I tried my best to push it off, but the beast was getting closer. When it finally moved from off his leg, Jacob immediately got up and ran along with me.

**"THERE'S NO WAY OF ESCAPING THE HEXAGON!" **The beast roared again, I covered my ears and fell to the floor. Those roars really made my ears ring to high heaven. I looked up and saw Jacob running back to me and he tugged on my arm.

"C'mon Melissa, we're almost out!" He said. I stood and started running again but I got hit by something hard and flew back into the wall with a loud thud.

I would've hit the ground by now, but something was pinning me down. I opened my eyes the best I could and saw what looked like a tail. A scaly one at that. "Melissa!" Jacob shouted, my gaze shifted over to him.

For the first time, the most strongest, and fearless specialist at Red Fountain had tears in his eyes. I felt the beats's scaly tail wrap around my waist. Suddenly I was thrown to the other end of the room, not making a great landing either. Jacob ran to me and it brought tears to my eyes. "Jacob..just go.. Right now.." I told him, not alot of air was coming to me right now.

"No I'm not leaving you here." He said, fighting back his tears.

"As you older sister... I'm telling you to leave..while you..still can..."I flinched, pain was hitting me hard in every direction.

My eyes slowly began to close. "No, I will not leave!" Jacob yelled as a tear rolled down his face. The beast roared again and I saw Jacob turn to look and back at me again.

"Melissa... Melissa!... _Melissa..._" His voice became distant as my eyes finally closed and everything went black again.

...

I opened my eyes again inside of nothing but pure white. It was blank like a sheet of paper here. I was here alone, no Jacob, no anyone. I fell to my knees and began to cry. "Please don't cry, we're right here..." A ghostly voice spoke.

I've had enough of all these voices. "Who is it now?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound rude.

"It's the three acient fairies Melissa..." They said.

I moved my hands away from my face. "Hello.. Sorry for sounding rude.." I apologized.

"It's far alright. We're here to give you something and then return you." A voice told me.

"Huh?" I said, confused. Return me? I suddenly began to glow a flashing gold color. My sparkly lime green top suddenly turned into a calm, jade halter top with small faded parts of gold. My shorts turned to a jade ruffled skirt with a beautiful gold trim and stopped at the middle of my thigh, my lime green ankle boot turned into gold fairy sandals, and my sparkly pintd wings suddenly grew into bigger ones. They were gold with green flower designs on them. And my long blonde hair turned into a high ponytail with side bangs that covered most of my left eye.

The gold light went away and I gasped. "Is this my-"

"Yes, your Enchantix powers have arrived..." A voice said.

"How..?" I asked the blank area.

"You sacrificed yourself for Jacob. You've proven yourself worthy of the Enchantix..." They said.

I tested my new wings. They feel so perfect, like anything else in the world couldn't go wrong. "No it's time to send you back. You still need to help Jacob..."

"You mean..I'm not dead?"

There was a ghostly giggle. "Well you certainly don't look dead to us!..."

"Thank you so much!" I smiled, this time tears of joy came out. I closed my eyes with a huge smile on my face.

...

When I opened my eyes again, I was back where all the madness happened. I saw Jacob cornered with the monster and it's tail. I threw a strong beam of gold light towards it and it immediately back off and yelp with screeches of pain. Wow, my powers are awesome! I ran over to Jacob and he hugged me.

"I thought you died." He said to me.

"No, I'm still here." I pet his brown hair. "And I'm going to fight this thing off so we can go home." I told him.

"But how?" He asked me.

I wondered. THen a voice popped in my head. _"Melissa.. use your fairy dust.." _It echoed in my mind. I left Jacob standing there and flew up over the beast's head.

"Melissa, what are you doing?" Jacob shouted.

"Don't worry, I got i-" I flew back into the wall. It's tail got me again. I was okay this time.

I saw Jacob run off, where was he going now? I flew around the room to avoid getting hit by that thing's tail again. Then Jacob came back with one of the biggest boulders I guess he could carry, and dropped it straight on the monster's tail. It screeched to high heaven. "Hurry!" Jacob shouted up to me.

I nodded and flew to the top of it's head and took off the flower shaped pendant around my neck. I uncapped it's bottle and poured fairy dust all over it's head. Before I knew it, the beast dissappeared. I flew back down to the floor and hugged Jacob. The worst was finally over. We quickly began to find our way out and I flew us right home. We passed the old man and his kart again, and then we made it to our home. Mom came bursting from the house. "Oh Jacob, I'm so glad you're safe!" She said as I could see she squeezed him tightly.

"Mom, I missed you so much." Jacob said. Dad joined in the hug. "We've been worried sick about you." He said.

Meygan and May came running from the inside of the house. "Jacob! You're home!" They hugged him. When everyone started to look at me, I smiled.

Jacob walked over to me and hugged me."Thank you for coming to save me." He said to me.

I smiled. "What are big sisters for?" I arched my eyebrow.

Jacob laughed. "And you were awesome too. You carried a huge boulder!" I cheered.

"Thanks, I guess I've been training a little too much haven't I?"

"Dude, you're the strongest 12 year old I've ever seen!"

"And from what I hear, the bravest too." Dad said.

"Melissa you've earned your Enchantix powers!" Mom said as she looked at me with a promising smile.

"Yes, and trust me it was all worth it." I laughed.

That night I stayed back home for a bit and enjoyed myself. Jacob showed off his moves he's been practicing on and accidentally broke a window. I don't think fairy dust will fix that though. I've decided that I'll leave in the morning so that I can enjoy my family and make sure they don't get into any more trouble. Hopefully...

**Hey guys, such a long chapter... I know. I've been writing this chapter ever since I finished the last one. I hope you all liked it because I would like your reviews. So, once again, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

_**~Rose**_

_**P.S: Woohoo! Melissa got her Enchantix!**_


	19. Kiss N Tell

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 18**

**Christene POV**

I saw him walking down the hall with a smirk on his face. I stood from the floor and brushed off my shirt. Derek stopped in front of me and sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Well…" I began, I bit my bottom lip. "You certainly surprised me." I spoke with blush on my cheeks.

Derek chuckled. "I can tell."

I giggled as I sat my black hair on one side of my shoulder. I looked down at our feet, then our hands. He was holding mine again. I looked back up and our eyes met. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"..Why'd you kiss me?" I asked him.

Derek hesitated. I studied his face while I waited for an answer. I stared at his lips, which were full. And I don't have to kiss him again to know that they're soft.. "Because of the way you looked at the two down the hall." He replied.

I was confused. There was a look on my face? "You looked..jealous. Like you still had feelings for your old boyfriend."

I slowly took my hand away from his, and twirled the tip of my hair innocently. "Do you?" he asked.

I looked back up at him. "Huh?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

That question ran through my head probably a billion times in 2 seconds. Before I could answer, I heard the 'click-clack' of heels coming from down the hall. I looked to see Jennifer in her pink clothing. I folded my arms across my chest and pressed my back against the lockers as she came closer. "That was certainly something you two pulled back there." Jennifer said, putting on her winning smile.

I stared at her plainly, I didn't find her funny. Derek held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Derek." He said, Jennifer smirked at me for a minute.

If my jaw could drop right now, it would. But I don't want them to know that I feel jealous right now… "Well Derek, you're kinda cute.." Jennifer touched his shoulder, flirtaciously.

Is she serious? She's dating my ex-boyfriend already, and now she's trying to take my crush away? "How long have you been in Gardenia High?"

"I just got here today." Derek said to her.

I-Is she really having a normal conversation right now? This is too confusing. "Isn't that right Christene?" she asked me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even hear them. "Huh?"

"I said, Derek is gonna need someone to show him around." She arched her eyebrow at me.

"Oh y-yeah.." I nodded.

"Thanks Jennifer." Derek smiled at her. ARE YOU SERIOUS?

"No prob. Christene you better watch him, some other girl might come and take him from you.." She said with a wink as she walked away.

I blushed a bit, but my eyes followed her suspiciously. What did she mean by that? The bell rang again and the hallways began to fill. "Jennifer seems nice.." Derek looked at me.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. Derek blushed and ran his fingers through his brown hair casually. "She might be nice to you. But to me, she's the queen of hell." I rolled my eyes.

From my great sense of hearing, I seemed to have heard two familiar voices arguing. Seconds later, Mallory and the guys were standing next to us, and Mallory and Tyler were bickering. "What's up with them?" I asked.

Michael face palmed and sighed roughly. "They've been arguing ever since lunch started.." He said.

"About what?" Derek asked.

"They were fighting over this piece of chocolate cake, that someone already took." Jayden explained. I tapped Mallory's shoulder and it took her seconds to turn around.

"A fight over chocolate cake?" I asked her.

"Yes! It was the last piece and 'Tyler'" She elbowed Tyler in his rib. He held it in pain. "Tried to hop in front of me and grab it first." Mallory folded her arms.

"Y'know, we can always just go get some cake, and ice cream after school. There is one period left." I suggested.

"Hmm… I would like that!" Mallory smiled. I giggled at my scatterbrained friend.

"Can we come too?" Tyler asked.

"No!" Mallory shouted at him, I trapped my hand over her mouth.

"Sure." I said calmly. I moved my hand and Mallory sighed.

"..Fine.."

**Derek POV**

Just minutes later, Chris and Mallory left into a classroom that the guys and I were supposed to go in too. And that left the guys wondering.. "So what happened with you and Chris? We didn't see you at lunch." Michael asked me.

I shrugged. "Mm.. Nothing. Just talking.." I lied, with a smirk.

"No, something happened. You're smirking." Jayden said.

I sighed and looked at all three of them. "Well.. I kissed her.." I said, the guys looked shocked and amazed.

"Oh, look who finally grew balls and kissed a girl other than Sophia." Tyler smirked, I laughed.

"Is she a good kisser?" Michael asked.

"Perfect." I smirked.

"Were her lips soft?" Jayden added.

"Very.." I remember the entire way I felt when I kissed her.

_While she looked down the hallway, I looked at her. The way her glossy black hair cascaded over her shoulder was so…lovely, and don't even get me started on her navy blue eyes. I lifted her chin and kissed her full, pink lips._

_I felt every inch of a good sensation fly all around me. When she wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her closer. If only Jennifer didn't gasp, I swear I'd stay with her forever._

"It was a perfect one, I can tell you that." I sighed.

"Y'know… There's something about Chris that I can't just put my finger on.." Michael wondered.

"Oh, be careful Michael. Derek, here, might get a little jealous with you talking about his new girlfriend." Jayden joked. I playfully punched his arm and looked at Michael.

"Go on."

"Well.. were on this mission to look for the princess of the Mongols Empire, and I think Chris is it.."

"What?.. No, she can't be.." I said.

"Just think about it! The Mongols Empire was destroyed 11 years ago, after the princess was kidnapped. Prof. Saladin and Ms. Faragonda both found her location here on Earth. And we've never seen Chris at Alfea, nor Magix for that matter. And now her and Mallory are talking about a transformation Ms. Faragonda told them to earn…" He explained.

_Hmm.. he has a small point. _I thought. "Well, princess or not, I'm helping you get a date with Chris." Tyler folded his arms.

"You?" I arched my eyebrow. "Says the guy who was just arguing with a girl over a piece of chocolate cake."

Jayden, Michael and I laughed at him. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I can ask her out on my own.

"Okay. But when you feel nervous around her and don't know what to do, don't come crying to me." Tyler told me.

"Are you sure you won't come crying? Because I'm sure Mallory is ready to kick your ass over that chocolate cake." Michael touched his shoulder.

"Oh ha ha." Tyler laughed sarcastically as we all walked into the classroom.

In the classroom, I saw a few empty seats. I guess everyone wasn't here yet. Even the teacher wasn't here yet. But I did see Mallory sitting in the middle of the class, and Chris sitting in the back talking to… her ex-boyfriend. Good thing there was an empty seat right behind her. When she finally noticed me, she smiled. I smiled as I took the seat behind her. I felt a burst of a wonderful scent come from in front of me. It was Chris's hair. It smelled like green apples. Then Tyler took a seat next to me and whispered over to me. "Compliment her.." He said in a quiet tone.

I stared at him and tapped Chris's shoulder. She turned around with her navy blue eyes looking directly into my green ones. "Uh.. you hair smells really good.. Like green apples." I said nicely to her.

Chris put on a small smile. "T-Thanks for the compliment.." She said before turning around.

I looked back at Tyler who gave me a thumbs up. I snickered at him. The door opened to, I guess, the teacher and the rest of the students. The teacher wrote on the board **"Last Splash Ideas" **. What's that? As soon as everyone took their seats, the teacher spoke. "Okay class, with me being your favorite teacher I've made a decision on the ideas for the Last Splash." He said.

"Mr. Sichowitz, isn't the point of the 'ideas' is for us to think about them, not the teacher?" A girl asked him.

"Yes Kacy, that's true but this is a group project that I created. Whichever group can come up with the best idea, will get to spend a week early in Jetson Beach and still stay for the party." The man told her as he sat on the edge of his desk.

There were a few gasps and murmurs going around and I saw Mallory and Chris look at each other devilishly. It was kind of like an 'We're gonna win this!' look. "But what will we do during the week?" A guy asked him.

"Prepare for the party of course, but you do get to have some free time in the summer. Now please, everyone choose their groups and get started." Mr. Sichowitz told us all.

The murmurs started to get louder as everyone moved around the room looking for partners. I overheard the guy in front of Chris say "Hey, we should work together. Me, you and Jennifer." He said.

Chris turned her head to the side and looked at me, I blushed. "Sorry Jason. The offer was nice, but I think I'm going to work with my friend Derek." She said, the guy looked back at me.

His face looked sort of angry and jealous. "Okay..sure.." He said calmly to her.

Chris turned around to me and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. I smiled as I waited for her to say something. "So.." I began.

Out of nowhere, Mallory, Michael, Jayden, and Tyler made a circle of chairs around Chris and I. "I've decided that we're all working together!" Mallory raised her arm and smiled.

Chris laughed. Tyler rolled his eyes. "It might've been my idea.." He murmured, Mallory glared at him.

"What was that?" She asked sternly.

Michael snickered. "Remember Tyler, don't come back crying.." He said, Jayden and I laughed at his comment and Chris snickered a bit.

The rest of the day in school, with Chris, has been awesome. I've enjoyed all the ideas everyone came up with, but what I didn't enjoy was Jason. Chris's ex. He kept looking at her in a certain way…

**What's going on ppl! I'm not feeling this chapter as much as "Melissa's Enchantix" But it's oay. And I made a mistake. Melissa isn't blonde, she's a brunette. OOPS! I looked back at one of the chapters and now I'm embarrassed. But I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	20. Midnight Mistake

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 19**

_A/N: I'm sort of having a slumber party right now, and all my friends are helping type this story. We'll stay up all night if we want to. Jut be ready for the next few chapters. There's going to be a lot of POV's. Get ready…set…SNOWBALL! Haha, tricked you. P.S. you should listen to the song: B.o.B – So Good, just spreading the word out!_

**Christene POV**

I was in my room, just thinking. Thinking about everything that happened today. I got a kiss from a cute guy, made my ex jealous, and got cake and ice cream after school. Not to mention I totally shot down Jennifer with her idea for Last Splash. Pink flowers everwhere! Not. _Could this day get any better? _I thought. Suddenly, there was a knock at my window.

My light was off, so it looked like a dark figure. I reached for the lamo on my nightstand and turned it on. The figure was Derek, seeing him again made me smile. I slowly got out of my bed in my blue spaghetti strap shirt and white shorts, being careful not to wake anyone. I slowly opened my window, and let the cool night air touch my skin. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I just wanted to see you." Derek said as he softly touched my shoulder.

I chuckled. "Well couldn't this wait until tomorrow? I mean we do have school in the morning and.." I froze. "How are you at my window?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's my hover board." He said as he back away from the window. He was floating on a navy blue board, the same color as my eyes. Not to mention what he was wearing; A cream and navy uniform with a purple gem on his left side, and a cape.

He came back to the window and reached out his arm. "Do you wanna come with me?" He asked me, I held both of my arms from the rush of cold air.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Just..places I want to show you.." He said with an honest smile.

I blushed and grabbed my jacket from off my closet door. I slipped it on before I opened my window even more, and stepped onto the roof. It was cool, my first time being on a hover board, but I'm not too crazy about heights. But I felt safe in Derek's arms. "So, where are we going again?" I asked.

"Anywhere we want." He smirked.

Moments later, we were flying down the block, quickly. I had a huge smile on my face as I past places I see regularly. Gardenia High, the city Art Gallery, and the cake bakery. But somehow we ended up at Jetson Beach. We hopped off the hover board and onto the soft sand. "This is Jetson Beach, the place where Last Splash is." I told him.

"Really?" He said before picking me up bridal style. I laughed as he twirled me around, but I squealed as he let me feet touch the cold ocean water. "So cold!.." I hopped from toe to toe.

Derek laughed at the way I squealed. "What do you expect? You thought the water was gonna be hot?" He joked, I snickered.

"You think it's so funny." I hopped on his back.

I 'accidentally' made him fall, and he pulled me by my ankle so I fell down with him. We were laughing, which was nice. I was between Derek, the ocean, and the stars. My, sort of, three favorite things. Derek sat up on his side and looked at me. "So.. you never really answered my question from earlier." He said, I looked confused.

"What question?" I asked.

"Do you still have feelings for your old boyfriend?" He asked.

I blushed. "Oh.." I stared at the twinkling stars. I felt his hand touch mine.

"I want to know because.. I really like you Chris."

"Well.." I looked in her green pending eyes. "I'm not so sure. I'm still pissed over our breakup.."

His eyes grew sad. "Oh.."

"But that doesn't mean I don't like you too." I giggled and sat up on my elbow. Derek put on a small smile and looked back up at me.

We just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. I completely forgot what time it was, but it didn't matter to me anymore. "I want to tell you something." Derek said, breaking the silence.

"Sure, go ahead." I smiled.

"I know.." He smirked.

I waited for him to finish. "You know what?" I asked.

"I know that you're the princess we've been looking for." He arched his eyebrow at me. I burst into laughter at Derek's discovery. I turned around to the ocean. It's current was just inches away for me to touch.

"So you've finally figured it out." I asked him, giggles still coming through my lips as I touched the wave lightly.

"It took me a while, but yeah. After kissing you today I thought, you're way too special to be just some ordinary girl.."

I blushed and bit my lip. I turned back around and our eyes met. "Y-You really thought that?" I asked him, he nodded. I felt like the tears in my eyes would overcome me.

I smiled. He's been so nice to me ever since we first met. I kissed him again, for the second time today. It was my way of thanking him. I laid him on his back and sat on top of him. His face was blushed. "What was that for?" he asked and panted.

I smiled. "You're just..one of the most romantic guys I've ever met. It's sweet the way you care for me, and make me feel safe." Derek sat up until we were face to face.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine softly around his neck. "So..does this mean we're…together?" He asked me. I giggled and laid my head on his chest.

I heard his heart beat, it was beating fast. "Maybe…" I giggled.

Derek laughed. "What do you mean 'maybe'?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "You have to promise me something first." I told him.

"And what is that?"

"That no matter what happens, you'll always be by my side." I blushed, Derek sighed.

His arms moved from my waist and up to my arms as he hugged me softly. "I promise." He said softly.

I sat up and kissed his cheek. "I think I'd like to go home now. The breeze is freezing me.."

We both stood from the sand and jumped back onto Derek's hover board. We flew back past the bakery, Art Gallery, and Gardenia High until we made it to my window. I quickly climbed back through my open window and looked back at Derek before I closed it. "Goodnight princess.." He smiled.

I kissed his lips one last time before closing my window. "Goodnight prince.." I smiled as I closed my window. I watched him fly off and I bit my bottom lip in satisfaction as I turned back to my bed.

But..mom or Merdelia was there. Her arms were folded as she sat on my bed. I swear she wasn't there when I came back. "Where have you been?" She asked me, he face didn't look happy. That was a first.

My heart thumped. "Uh.. out with my friend Derek.." I told her, She stood and walked over to me.

Her hand clenched tightly around my neck, making it hard for me to breath. My back slid up the wall as she continued to choke me harshly. I saw her eyes go from light to dark purple, and her hair from light to dark red. Merdelia was finally here. "You're lying to me." She said, I gasped.

"No.." I said, she finally dropped me.

I fell to my knees, gasping for air. Suddenly I was being pulled by my hair, tightly, out into the hallway and stopped. Merdelia dragged me in front of the closet door. She pushed it open and revealed an open portal. The same one the girls and I used to go to the Summer's Day Festival. "If you're not lying, then what is this?" She asked me.

I stood slowly. When I finally gained my balance, she pinned me against the wall. "What is it?" She asked again.

"It's..a..portal.." I told her with the little breath I had.

I looked behind her and saw Nut. His lips seemed to say "I'm sorry", I nodded because I understand his torture now.

"I know all about your little plan Christene. You and your 'friends' sure had a nice chat during your sleepover didn't you? And I had fun telling your sister the same." She threatened, I panted.

"Where is Blaire?..." I asked.

"Ha!" Merdelia laughed. "Like I would tell you where she really was."

"Then what do you want with me?" I asked her.

"The same thing I wanted since the day you were born, your powers." She said as her grip tightened on my wrists.

"I know you've obtained them, but I can't take them from you yet."

"How do you know I have my powers?" I asked.

"Because your sister gave you her powers in order to keep yours under control.. But the only way I can take them from you is if we fight. But I doubt you know any spells.." She said as she let me go.

I ran towards my room and fell to my knees. I heard the jingle of keys followed by footsteps. I looked back to see Merdelia's face poked through the doorway. "Oh and that boy, Derek. The Prince of Eraklyon. Yeah, you can't see him again." She told me, I felt my heart sink.

"What?" I asked her.

"Because with a person like that getting in the way, might ruin everything." She smirked.

"No you can't do that. I'm still going to see him." I protested.

"You can't see him if your locked inside a room." She said before slamming the door shut and jamming a key in the lock. I twisted the door knob but it was too late.

"You may come out when you've learned to be a loving daughter.." I heard her say, then her footsteps moving away from the door.

I slowly laid my head on the pillows of my bed. I clenched my chest from the loss of air, I seem to remember something like this happening to me a long time ago. But second by second past, and I began crying. I only wish to find my family…

**Hey ppl! I have like 4 friends over my house for the ultimate sleepover and we totally rocked this chapter. Thanks for all their help, my weirdo friends! Please review and tell me what you think! Byebye!**

_**~Rose**_


	21. Hurtful

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 20**

_A/N: Yay, my twentieth chapter! I'm so happy! And like I said, I'm still having my ultimate sleepover so there still might be a lot of chapters today. But before we start, I'd like to thank winxgirl1997 for being so awesome! You send me reviews every time I post a new chapter, and it makes me happy! And if you think the Derek and Chris romance scenes are a little too much, sorry. I just haven't thought of anything else and I really want to get it out the way. LET'S READ!_

**Derek POV**

Jayden, Tyler, Michael and I were sitting on the steps of Gardenia High, waiting for some certain girls. The guys wanted to know where I've been last night so I told them. Told them where I went with Chris. "What? No, there's no way you two are together." Tyler protested.

"How is there no way?" I asked him.

"Because you didn't use my awesome advice." Tyler smirked and folded his arms.

"If Derek used your advice, Chris would be wanting to beat him up." Michael laughed and so did the rest of us.

"Well I think it's awesome that you two are together." Jayden said. "Because now Tyler and I are the only ones without girls."

"Wait, who's my girl?" Michael asked.

"Don't act like you and Melissa weren't about to kiss at the Summer's Day Festival." Jayden reminded him.

Michael blushed to himself. "Oh yeah.."

"But won't your dad be like..super mad if he finds out your not with Sophia?" Tyler asked.

"Probably, but once I tell him that Chris is the princess of the Mongols Empire he might change a bit.." I explained.

"Hi guys!" A voice said from behind us. We all looked to see Mallory and Melissa. We stood as we went to greet them.

"I see you're back, Melissa." Michael hugged her.

"Yeah, and I'm glad to be. I went through some terrifying stuff back on Galicia…" She flinched through her memories.

"Did you talk to Karen and see how she's doing?" Jayden asked her.

"Not really, sorry. I've been with my family at the time but I'm sure she's fine." Melissa smiled.

I noticed it was only two of them "Where's Chris?" I asked.

Mallory and Melissa looked at each other. "She isn't feeling well so she didn't come." Mallory replied.

I stared at them. _I guess I shouldn't have taken her to the beach last night, now she has a cold. _I thought. The bell rang loudly from outside. My friends began walking up the steps and through the doors, but I stayed outside. Michael came back outside. "Dude, aren't you coming in?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm gonna visit Chris. Just cover for me during class." I told him before running off down the street.

I past many corners until I made it to Chris's doorstep. I rang the doorbell and a woman with red hair opened it. The same lady that opened it last time I knocked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school young man?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

I chuckled. "I just wanted to see Chris. Her friends said she wasn't feeling well and I just wanted to make sure she's okay." I said.

The lady smiled and slammed the door behind her as she stepped down the steps. "Sorry, but her cold could be contagious and I don't want you in risk of getting sick." She pat my left cheek. "Now go back to school, I'll let her know that you came by." She told me.

I stared at her suspiciously, her smile looked harmless but I felt like she was lying. I walked back down the street, when I turned back around she was getting in a small blue car. When I heard the engine start, I quickly hid at the corner and watched her drive right past me without noticing.

I ran back to her doorstep and tried the door knob, it was locked. Then someone unlocked it. The door opened to a man, with brown hair like me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Derek. I said, is Chris home?" I asked him, he pulled me inside the house and quickly closed the door behind him. He handed me a key.

"Go upstairs and her room is the last door down the hall.. Hurry." He told me. I was confused. Why did I need a key?

I slowly walked up the steps and stopped at the top. I heard someone sniffling and sobbing. I walked to the end of the hall and tried the knob on the door, but it was locked. I used the key I had in my hand and the door opened. I slowly walked in the room. It was trashed. The dresser mirror was cracked, there were clothes everywhere and bed sheets were out of place and sprawled over the floor, leading up to a girl crying in the corner. I quickly walked over to her and touched her shoulder. Her head popped right up and she looked at me with teary, navy eyes.

I saw that she had red marks on her neck. My heart sunk just looking at her this way. "Chris... what happened?" I asked her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and continued to cry. "Derek..y-you can't be here.." She said through her tears.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, she sat up and looked at me.

"It was Merdelia." She said.

"Who?"

"She a witch. She's the one that kidnapped me and destroyed my kingdom.." She said softly. "Last night when I came back, she choked me half to death and locked me here in my room.." She said and slightly touched her neck.

"Can't you just escape through the window?" I asked her as I stood and walked towards her closed window.

"No don't touch it!" She shouted at me.

I froze. "She put an electric shield around it, so I can't escape."

"Well… I'm getting you out of here" I decided, she stood slowly and walked over to me.

"Just leave.." She said as another tear rolled down her face. "As long as I stay here, she won't do anything to you.."

"I don't care what she does to me. I'm worried about you!" I told her, she froze completely. "If you stay here she could hurt you again and I'm already terrified just looking at you this way."

There was a screech coming from outside. Chris and I looked back out the window and saw the same small blue car I saw earlier, and the lady jumping out and charging towards the house door. "Oh no! She's back!" Chris panted.

My eyes widened, that was her? "Hurry!" I heard someone call from downstairs. Chris and I ran into the hallway and looked down the steps. We saw the man blocking the door.

"I can't hold her off much longer! Go to the portal!" He shouted at us.

"The portal's down here!" Chris said as she led me to it. It was a plain door, she tried the door knob quickly. But it wasn't opening.

"Ugh, it's locked!" She cried.

There was a bang on the front door. "LET ME IN!" The woman's voice screamed.

I rammed through the door with my shoulder and it finally opened. I saw a big blue colored portal. Then Chris's head turned when the door downstairs burst open to a woman with dark red hair, almost firey red. "Come on!" I pulled Chris by the hand and we quickly made our way through, Chris shut the door as we passed.

But by the time the woman made it to the door, Chris and I were safely gone.

The portal led to the outside of Red Fountain, surprisingly. There I saw Mr. Damon outside. "Mr. Damon!" I called out to him. I ran over to him, leaving Chris panting.

"Derek, what are you doing back at Red Fountain?" He asked me.

"We need help. Chris is hurt and I-" I looked back at Chris. She was lying on the grass floor. "Chris!" I shouted as I ran back to her. Her eyes were shut and she wasn't moving.

"Oh my, we must get this girl to the infirmary!" Mr. Damon demanded, I picked her up bridal style and Mr. Damon and I began running into Red Fountain.

**Christene POV**

My head felt heavy, and my neck felt stiff. All I remember is Derek and I running away from Merdelia, then the rest was blank. But I saw a lady. She had dark purple hair that was put into a tight bun, and she was wearing a nurse's uniform. I sat up a bit and saw white sheets covering my body and I was wearing a white gown. I looked around and saw beeping machines and the doorway. The lady turned around and I gasped. She put on a nice smile. "I see you're awake." She said as she walked over to me with a spoonful full of orange liquid.

I laid back down as she sat at the edge of the bed I was on. "Sweetie, can you open wide please?" She asked me.

I looked at the spoonful. "Why?" I asked her.

"It's okay, it's just medicine. I'm giving it to you because of the red marks on your neck, this'll clear it up in no time. Just try it.." She said, her voice sounded sweet.

I opened my mouth wide enough for her to put the spoonful through. It tasted like oranges, but it hurt when I tried to swallow. The woman handed me a glass of water, which I slowly took after the medicine. "I'm Ms. Barbataya." She said. "I work at the infirmaries at all three schools of Magix."

"I'm Chris." I gave her a small smile.

"Well Chris, when I saw Derek and Mr. Damon running you in here, I was quite shocked." She said.

Derek… Derek! "Where's Derek?" I shot up, Ms. Barbataya giggled and slowly pushed me back down.

"Don't worry dear, he's right outside. I can tell him to come in if you want?" She asked me, I nodded.

"Please.." I said softly.

Ms. Barbataya smiled and walked over to the door. I watched as Derek and a man walked in after her. "I'll just give all of you some time. Chris, just call me if you need anything." Ms. Barbataya said as she walked into another room.

I nodded as she left. Derek took a seat right next to me and I smiled. "Thank you for saving me.." I said to him.

Derek chuckled and looked at me. "We made a promise, didn't we? No matter what happens, I'll be by your side."

I giggled. The man Derek walked in with cleared his throat. "Dear princess, it's been a long time since we've met." He said, I blushed. The guy was handsome.

"Do I know you?" I asked him.

"Well you should. I was always around you and Blaire..but that was when you were little." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

I studied his face, I know I've seen him before.. I just can't remember where..

"_Blaire! Blaire!" A small girl's voice called, but she stopped when she saw her sister and a guy. They looked like they were kissing but the girl was too young to know for sure. When they stopped they stared at the little girl._

_Blaire walked over to her and held her hand. "Christene, this is Damon." She said, Damon waved._

"_Hi Christene." He said, the girl hid behind Blaire as she was shy._

"_It's okay Christene, he's my friend." Blaire told her._

_Christene slowly walked from behind her sister. "Hi Damon.." She said shyly._

"Your name is..Damon?" I asked him.

"So you do remember me." He hugged me, I haven't seen him in so long.

"It's nice to see you again.. If only I could see your sister again.." He sighed.

I grabbed the small necklace that was tucked under the gown. "Do you still remember this?" I asked him, the light blue heart swayed as I held it carefully.

Damon smiled and touched it softly. "Yes.. Blaire used to wear this all the time…" He said.

"This has all of Blaire's powers in it." I told him, his eyes widened at the small pendant.

"D-Do you mind if I t-take this for a second?.." He stammered, I nodded with a smile.

Damon took the necklace from my hand and walked out of the infirmary. My eyes shifted back to Derek who took his hand and played with a strand of my hair with his fingers. "So what made you come for me?" I asked him.

"Well.." He began as he sat in front of me on the bed. "Melissa and Mallory told me that you were sick. And since I took you out last night, I felt bad because I thought it was my fault.." He explained.

"Melissa's back?" I asked him, he nodded.

"She and Michael sure are a happy couple." He said as he leaned back in his chair, I chuckled.

I stared at the ceiling. "So when we were back in your room, why'd you say that I couldn't be here?" He asked me.

I sat up as I tried to recall the memory. "Because after you left my window last night… Merdelia said that a person like you could ruin everything.."

"A person like me?" He wondered.

"She knows that you're the prince of Eraklyon. I don't know how she found out, but she doesn't want me to see you again..ever" I told him.

"She does know that won't stop us right?" Derek smirked, I laughed.

I giggled. "And we are betroved." I smirked and twirled the end of my hair playfully.

"You know that?" He asked me.

"Yeah, the girl's did research on us. I've been waiting for you to find out that I'm the princess, but we were going to be together one way or another.." I told him, I sat up.

Derek stared at me, his green eyes looked happy. I sat my hand on top of his brown hair and brushed it back softly. My hand went down to his cheek and I felt him smile. I felt his hand go up my back as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm glad you're okay." He said to me, I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said that.

Ms. Barbataya walked back in and saw us. "Oh..sorry to interrupt.." She said, Derek stood.

"It's okay Ms. Barbataya." I smiled.

"Prof. Saladin would like to speak with both of you in his office right now, so Chris you are free to go." She told me.

"Thank you." I nodded as she walked back into another room.

Derek looked at me again. "I'll go wait in the hall.. He said as he headed for the door.

I quickly got out from the covers and ran after him, nothing on my feet on the cold floor. I stood in front of the door. Derek laughed. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at him knowingly. Derek kissed my lips softly. My heart skipped when I felt him pick me up, I opened my eye a bit and saw that we were walking away from the door. He sat me back on the bed. He touched his thumb gently on my bottom lip. "I'll wait out in the hallway.." he said with a smirk.

I nodded as he walked out the door. When the door closed I leaned back with a huge smile.

**Hey! Been working on this chapter all morning! First it was this, than that, and once again I thank winxgirl1997 for always reviewing! Please review everyone!**

_**~Rose**_


	22. What A Day

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 21**

Inside the classroom of Mr. Sichowitz, the teacher himself was announcing the group of students that will be going to Jetson Beach just a week before the real end-of-school party, Last Splash. Melissa, Mallory, Jayden, Tyler and Michael are waiting patiently for their friend Derek. After he told Michael to stall for him during class, he really started to worry. He missed the almost whole day already. "The students who will be going to Jetson Beach are…" Sichowitz paused for his own dramatic effect. "Groups A and B. Which are Jennifer, Jason, Emma for group one. And Mallory, Melissa, Tyler, Chris, Jayden, Michael and Derek for Group B." He said.

Basically, you could hear half of the class sigh. Their ideas weren't as good as the chosen groups. Jennifer's idea was changed to a Hawaiian Luau, as Chris shot her down with her "pink flowers" idea. Though it wasn't too shabby. With the thought of grass skirt, coconut bras, umbrella straws, and awesome tiki torches certainly made an effort in everyone's minds.

And an idea Mallory and Tyler thought of, as they were bickering, an Oriental Beach Bonfire. Mallory liked the idea of different colored paper lanterns, water balloons, cool sunglasses, and the fun of making her first sandcastle. No doubt Melissa agreed with her friend. But Tyler wanted to make a bonfire, which wasn't too bad either. The idea of smores and just having fun with friends crossed everyone's mind, but with Mallory being stubborn it most likely ended up into another fight.

As the bell rang and everyone was packing to leave for their homes, Jennifer decided to talk to her co-winning group. "Well, group B, it seems we'll be spending the next week together. Let's all just have a nice, fun-" Jennifer flashed her winning smile, Melissa and Mallory weren't buying it at all.

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" They both said simultaneously. The guys watched the three girls rival from the doorway of the classroom.

Jennifer's winning smile dropped and it turned into an devious smirk. "I just wanted to let you know that my theme, the Hawaiian Luau, is just going to be perfect. You must come dressed in grass skirts and bikinis, have an invitation, and most importantly… have a date!" She giggled. "Mallory, is it? I'm sure you and Tyler will be going together considering how well you get along.." She smirked at Mallory, who's jaw dropped.

Tyler stood by the door and pretended like he didn't hear a word that came out of Jennifer's mouth. "Whoa, whoa, wait.." Melissa said. "Did you just say 'invitation'?" She asked the auburn haired perfectionist.

"Yes! Everyone who is anyone will be invited." She smiled.

"But it's the end of the year. Mostly all of us are going to be there!" Melissa told her, making her point.

"That's what you think. But I don't like to have boring people like you ruin special events like this." Jennifer told her.

Melissa clenched up a fist and rolled her eyes over to Mallory. "Can I hit her?" She asked, angrily.

"As much as I would want you to, no. We have to go find Derek and see why he didn't come to school today." Mallory said as she walked Melissa to the door with her balled fist.

"Perfect!" Jennifer smiled even wilder. "See you guys this Saturday!"

The thought of not being able to choke Jennifer made Mallory and Melissa extremely livid –Livid means, highly upset- As the fantastic group B were still walking out the door, Tyler pulled Mallory's arm back.

"Great, what do you want now?" She asked him, not in the mood for another fight.

"I just wanted to say… that your idea for Last Splash was kind of cool..and..uh" He said, though his face was turned.

Mallory smirked. "Are you apologizing?" She asked, her smirk turning into an even more devilishly grin.

"I..N-No I'm not…" He stammered.

"Haha! You are!" Mallory exclaimed. "You admit that I'm right and I won't fight with you anymore today." Mallory folded her arms across her chest.

Tyler decided quickly. Mallory's heavenly offer of not having to fight with her anymore made him actually want to apologize, though he seriously didn't want to admit it..

"Fine..you were.." He paused, Mallory leaned her ear closer to him hoping to hear the one word. "You were right." He finally said.

"Woohoo!" Mallory exclaimed as she ran down to the rest of the group. Tyler sort of smiled at her crazy outburst just now.

DDDD

The two, Derek and Chris, were waiting outside of Prof. Saladin's office as he was in there dealing with a Red Fountain specialist who apparently got himself a few detentions. Chris leaned her back on the wall in her new perfectly-fitting clothes Ms. Barbataya gave her. When she was back in the infirmary, all she wore were gray short and a blue spaghetti strap shirt under a white hospital gown. Now she had on a plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of white flats. She had a blushed smile on her face as Derek continued to flirt with her. They've only been together for a night and a day and are already acting like a beautiful married couple.

As the troublemaker specialist, whom Derek knew as Kyle, stormed out the office, Prof. Saladin's voice called the two inside. There stood beside his desk, with Chris's small necklace in hand, was Mr. Damon. Derek and Chris stooped right in front of the small, but wise man's desk. "Ah princess, it's nice to finally meet you." Saladin smiled, Chris smiled back sweetly.

"So why'd you call us here Prof. Saladin?" Derek asked him.

Prof. Saladin's gaze shifted to Damon as he cleared his throat. "Christene, you said that this necklace holds your sister's powers, correct?" He asked the navy eyed girl.

Chris nodded. "It was given to me so I can control my own powers…which aren't very stable yet.." Chris blushed to herself.

"Really? Why is that, dear child?" Prof. Saladin's eyes beamed into hers.

"Because I've only just found out about them and I'm not too sure on how to use them."

"Well, Blaire's power is certainly something we can use to locate her and your parents. But unfortunately, I cannot do so. You must go over to Alfea and speak with Ms. Faragonda. Have you met her before?" Saladin asked.

Chris nodded, Damon smiled. "Great. You can go be on your way." Damon said as he placed the necklace back around Chris's neck, where it belongs. She gave him a heart-warming hug, a type of hug you see when people haven't seen each other for 11 years time.

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly before walking out of the office, Derek followed her but Damon grabbed his shoulder.

"Derek, that girl is very special." Prof. Saladin told him.

_Tell me about it.. _Derek thought to himself. "But specialties do have a price. Keep a sharp eye out for anything mysterious." He finished, Derek blinked.

"Well.. there is something.." He began.

* * *

><p>Mallory, Jayden, Melissa, Tyler and Michael were walking through the halls of Alfea, checking to see if either of their friends were here. But they did see a girl talking on the phone, rather loudly, though she acted like she was crying. This girl was a honey blonde and really annoying to a certain amount of people. "Daddy, I don't think he wants to marry me.." She said, her voice sounded like she was crying but there were no sign of tears.<p>

"Uh-oh.." Melissa whispered to her friends. "Looks like Sophia's trying to get someone in trouble…"

"Let's just walk by and act like we don't hear a thing… is exactly what Derek would say.." Michael snickered at his joke in a low tone.

The group continued to walk down the hall and ignoring Sophia with her loud conversation with her father. "But Derek keeps hanging out with this other girl.." She blurted, Melissa and Mallory's heads turned in shock. Michael, Jayden and Tyler tried to keep it cool, but the girls pulled them over to the side.

"Why'd she just say Derek's name?" Melissa asked them.

The guys looked casually at them, not uttering a word. "Don't freak out you guys. It's probably some other guy named Derek.." Jayden brushed back his hair.

"Oh really, didn't Derek used go out with Sophia?" Mallory folded her arms.

The guys sighed, there was really no point in not telling them the truth now. "Fine.."

"Sophia and Derek are supposed to be getting married soon.." Michael admitted, the two girls gasped.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Melissa said shockingly.

"We have to tell Chris!" Mallory blurted. "No!" The guys shouted.

"What? Why not?" Mallory asked.

"Derek doesn't want a lot of people to know about this. We weren't even supposed to tell you guys!" Tyler told them.

"Just keep it a secret.. please.." Michael and the guys pleaded.

"Okay, fine.. But she's gonna find out about it sooner or later.." Melissa said. The group continued to walk down the hall, the girls still thinking about their huge discovery, and they turned a corner. Melissa soon bumped heads with another girl whom they all knew. "Ouch.." Melissa said, then got a good look at the girl. "Chris..?"

"Melis- Ow!" Chris shouted at Mallory pinned her to the wall in a tight hug.

"Chris, where have you been?" She asked her, still hugging.

"Mallory! Let me go!" Chris told her. Mallory let the girl go and she rubbed he back of her head painfully.

"Ouch, that really hurt.."

"What are you doing here at Alfea?" Jayden asked her.

Chris hesitated as she recalled her memory. "Derek and I were running from Merdelia and I ended up at the infirmary over at Red Fountain." She explained, not the entire story.

"Merdelia chased you?" Mallory asked, Chris nodded.

"Who's Merdelia?" Michael cut in.

The guys have a lot to hear now…

…

Chris walked away from Derek as he was down the hall, arguing with his angry father on the phone. He found out that he was on Earth instead of being with Sophia, and he was not too happy about his first mission. "Sophia's father is thinking about calling off the wedding now Derek." His father told him.

In his mind, he flashed a devious smirk. _Perfect! _He exclaimed. But in reality, he said in a calm tone, "It's not my fault. Prof. Saladin asked me to go on a mission and I couldn't refuse this chance. But if you just listen to me da-"

"And then she said that you were with another girl. Our whole kingdom is resting on your marriage, son." His father continued, Derek rolled his eyes.

"But dad, the girl I've been hanging out with is the princess of the Mongols Empire. That's why Prof. Saladin told us to go on a mission, to find her!" He said, there was a silent pause.

"Derek, the Mongols Empire was destroyed 11 years ago. Unless you can stop telling me these ridiculous lies, I'm going to call Prof. Saladin and have you stay at Red Fountain and not go back on that 'mission'". His father told him.

Derek's face was twisted in anger. His father never listened to a word he said. He shut his phone, hard enough to even crack the screen on the inside, and walked down the hall to where he saw all his friends.

**Please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	23. A Day At Jennifer's

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 22**

_(At Jennifer's house…)_

Emma was walking down the sidewalk in her jean ruffled skirt, light green tank top, and jean vest. There was a small _'click-clack' _noise coming from the bottoms of her shoes as she walked up the steps of the Paisley's house. Paisley as in Jennifer Paisley. She called her over for an important meeting that only involved she and Emma. Emma knocked on the large French door and waited. Jennifer's mother, Amy Paisley, answered it with her best smile. "Hello Emma, did Jennifer call you?" She asked her.

Emma nodded. "Yes Ms. Paisley, she said something about an important meet-" Emma was explaining, but Jennifer's presence cut her off.

"Finally!" Jennifer exhaled. "You're here!" She pulled Emma inside, excusing her mother who cleared her throat.

"So what are you girls doing that is so important?" She asked her daughter, basically.

"Oh" Emma beamed. "We've been picked to go to Jetson Beach for a whole week and plan for Last Splash." She said.

Amy smiled. "Oh really, how wonderful! Are there any other people coming too?" She asked, that question made Jennifer want to run her friend upstairs to her room.

"No, just us mom." Jennifer smiled, awkwardly.

"That can't be right. You and Emma can't plan the whole party by yourselves, someone has to be coming with you." Amy waited for her daughter's reply.

Jennifer knew that if her mother knew that her boyfriend was coming along too, she would say "no" in a heartbeat. Since she's an only parent, she has strict rules for Jennifer. Though you can't really tell. "Well there's Mallory, Melissa, Ty-" Emma began, Jennifer shushed her.

Amy waved her daughter off. "Continue Emma." She told her, her arms folded across her chest.

Emma looked at Jennifer, she was angry. Emma knew she said too much already."Just.. a few girls..and guys from school.." Emma stammered from Jennifer's looks.

"Boys? Is your teacher going with you as well?" Amy asked her daughter, directly.

"U-Uh.." Jennifer sighed, she knew it was no more point in lying. "No.."

"Well I'm sorry Jen, but if no one is chaperoning you I can't let you go to Jetson alone." Amy said sternly, knowing Jennifer wouldn't take it easy.

"But Mom!" Jennifer cried out to her. "I have to plan this party, it's supposed to be te most memorable Last Splash yet!"

Amy waved her daughter off. "Sorry Jen. Go upstairs to your room." She told her. Jennifer gave Emma one last death glare before stomping up her wax wooden steps.

Emma didn't mean to mouth off, but she knew she messed up Jennifer's chances of spending her summer at the beach. But somehow, she knew how to make it up to her friend. Emma stood in front of Ms. Paisley as she talked to her. "I'm sorry Emma," she lightly touched Emma's shoulder. "I know Jennifer must be angry because I'm not letting her go. I know you want her to come with you too, but what would your mother think if she knew you were going to be alone with boys for a week?" Amy continued, Emma didn't say a word.

Suddenly, Emma's eyes began to glow a familliar dark green. Making Amy stop in the middle of a sentence, she stood still and her eyes began to glow as well. _Obey these words. Let Jennifer go to Jetson beach, I demand it. _Emma taunted. Amy began blinking rapidly.

"Let.. Jennifer go.. to-" She shook her head, not remembering a thing that just happened.

As if she was used to it, Emma's glow disappeared and she stood with a playful smile. "Is something wrong Ms. Paisley?" She asked her, Amy stared at the girl cluelessy.

"Emma? W-When did you get here?" She asked.

"You just let me in." Emma smiled. "Oh, Jennifer's a little mad because she thinks you won't let her go to Jetson beach. Is it okay if you tell her yes?" Emma asked her.

"What's going on in Jetson beach?" Amy asked, regaining her original state.

"Well my family is staying there for the week, and then Last Splash will be the day before we leave. Can she go?" Emma lied, Amy seemed convinced.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll go tell her." AMy said, leading her daughter's friend up the stairway. A know-it-all smirk sliding onto Emma's flawless face.

The two walked into the moody teenager's big, clean room and saw Jennifer sitting beside her desk. She seemed to be throwing away clothing she designed for the Luau she "thought" she wasn't going to have anymore. Emma sat happily on her silky violet canopy bed and crossed her elgs, as if she was waiting.

Jennifer spotted her mother and sihged. "I know mom, I'm not going to Jetson beach. I got it." Jennifer said angrily, sendign Emma another glare that, this time, didn't affect her.

"No, yo can go!" Amy smiled, Jennifer's jaw dropped clear open. "Emma said that her family is having a little vacation there for the week so I guess you can go spend Last Splash there as well." She explained, Jennifer hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She jumped.

"Alright, I'll leave you girls alone. Have fun!" She said before walking out of Jennifer's room.

Jennifer quickly walked over to Emma with a clueless look on her face. "What just happened?" She asked, sort of loudly.

"I convinced your mom that my family was spending summer vacay there." She smiled as Jennifer sat with her.

"You lied just for me?" Jennifer asked, feeling appreciated, Emma nodded.

The two collided into a best friend hug. "You're the best!" She said, her voice sounded excited.

She suddenly gasped as she remembered her actions from before. "Oh no!" She said as she ran over to her trash can and dug out her designs. "I was drawing these for the Luau and now they're ruined.." She pouted.

Emma took the paper from her hands and smoothed it out on her desk. She grabbed another piece of paper and sat down in Jennifer's green desk chair, and began to draw. Her designs turned out to be better than Jennifer's by a long shot, but at least she knew she made her friend happy. "Omigosh, you are the best!" Jennifer bounced as she stared at the magnificent designs Emma just invented.

"Oh it's nothing.." Emma said, being modest.

"Nothing?" Jennifer mimicked. "This is huge! With this, we can totally out run Chris and her friends with that silly Beach Bonfire idea!" Jennifer cheered as she flopped on her bed.

Emma stood slowly. "Why is it that you always want to be better than Chris?" Emma asked her.

Jennifer paused, as if she was thinking of an answer. "Because... she stole my crush.." She said. Her face was flawless from any lie she could have told.

_Jason? No, Jennifer has no crush. _Emma thought. _I know she's lying. When she lies, she'll flick her hair back replace her headband. _As if on que, Jennifer flicked the strands of auburn hair off her shoulder, and simply took off her headband and put it back in. Smoothing the hair back from from forehead. "You're lying, what's the real reason?" She asked in a serious tone.

Jennifer began to glare at her again. "Just forget about it!" She told her, Emma flinched.

Though Emma really wanted to know, she did think it was fair. If Jennifer didn't want to tell her the truth, she left it at that. "But there is something strange about her.." Jennifer said, going back through her memories.

"Strange, like what?" Emma asked, wanting to know about her past memory.

_That's right, Emma was in class when this happened. _Jennifer thought. She gestured for her friend to take a seat next to her on the canopy bed. "Well when I was making out with Jason, she and her friends came up. After telling her that Jason was breaking up with her, she did some kind of 'voodoo magic' or something... And Jason and I got splashed by that water fountain." Jennifer explained, Emma seemed confused.

"Wait, voodoo magic?" Emma snickered just a bit.

"Y'know. Like witch magic." Jennifer clarified. Emma already knew what she meant, she was a magical being herself. Though she was told to never blow her cover..by an anonymous person. But the reason she snickered was because she knew Chris wasn't a witch. Far from it actually.

"Oh.." Emma said, sounding like a frazzled blonde. Which she was.

"I got it!" Jennifer beamed. "How about we catch her?" She smirked, Emma was more confused than ever now.

"Catch her doing..what?" She asked.

"Magic!" Jennifer stated. "If she actually is a witch, we'll have proof." Jennifer said, making her point clear.

"But how?" Emma asked. The question sparked through Jennifer's mind and lit up her brain like a light bulb.

"A party." She smiled. "We both can throw a fake party here and one of us will have to follow Chris and her magical friends around."

Emma had no choice but to agree with her. "Okay, I'm in. But how will we get your mom to let us throw a fake party?" She asked the auburn.

"Same way you got her to let me go to Jetson Beach, just convince her." Jennifer said as she pushed her out of her room and into the hall. "I'll wait here for the results!" She said brightly and shut her door.

Emma roled her eyes at her friends doorway. She seemed pretty excited about throwing this fake party, and catching Chris and her friends now that she think she has magical powers. Which is true. But Emma isn't one to talk, for she actually is a witch. But the only thing she didn't understand was why Jennifer didn't like Chris so much.

**Oooh, Emma has powers! Who knew? Not you! Just kidding. Please review! Byebye!**

_**~Rose**_


	24. Karen's Enchantix 1

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 23**

**Karen POV**

I finally arrived on my home planet, the Kingdom of Deria, and I found something wrong no less than 2 seconds later. It looked deserted, which isn't right. Usually Deria is full of life, now it's a ghost town. It was close to a starry night as the sun continued to set. I spotted a few palace guards and scurried over to them. "Excuse me!" I called out, they both turned around and kept their posture firm.

"Miss, you were not told to leave your house yet. It's still far too dangerous out here." One guard said to me, strictly.

_Dangerous? _I thought. _Deria is never a dangerous place, considering that my brother and I have lived here all our lives! _"Why is it dangerous out here?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Miss, please got o your home safely. You may return sometime in the morning." The guards said, it shocked me. In the morning? I just got here and I can't leave my home until morning?

It was no use trying to ask those guards another question, so I walked off as they told me to. As I headed for home, I felt something. It felt different, not coming back home without Jayden with me. I've never been home unless it was a holiday or vacation, but a mission was totally different. Though all we have now is our mother, and about… 5 sisters. I came from a family that doesn't have much, but we like it that way as long as we're together.

I stopped at my home. My house is very old, probably waiting for the right moment to fall apart. But it hasn't for as long as I lived there. I knocked on the door and had my 1-year-younger sister, Courtney, open it with a bright smile. "Karen!" She hugged me, I hugged her back.

"It's great to see you Courtney." I said into her shoulder.

I walked in the house and sat on the living room couch. It feels great to be home. Courtney took a seat next to me and smiled. "So what's going on at Alfea?" She asked.

Even though Courtney is a year younger than me, she was supposed to have started going to Alfea. But then my mom needed help back home and Courtney is always helping people out, so she stayed. But she plans on going to Alfea pretty soon. "Everything is great. But Jayden and I on a mission right now." I told her, her eyes lit up.

She's just about as nosy as Mallory. "A mission? Ooh!" She cooed. "A mission for what?" She asked.

I smirked. "I can't tell you everything..but my friends and I have been searching for a princess." I said.

"Oh so cool! Did you find her?" Courtney asked, eager to know even more.

I giggled. Even though I said I couldn't tell her everything, she had a way of spilling things out of people. "Yeah, now I'm here to earn my Enchantix." I smiled, she looked curious.

"What's Enchantix?" She asked. Before I could answer, my little sister Jamie came running down the stairs along with my other sisters; Vanessa, Caylie, and Kayla. Of course they were all as happy as Courtney was, to see me.

Then my mom came down stairs. She doesn't seem like herself. She looks..sick, but smiled as if she was a healthy as ever. "Hi honey.." She slowly gave me a hug that I thankfully took.

**I know this chapter of "Karen's Enchantix" wasn't as long as Melissa's but this one is currently- TO BE CONTINUED. I'm still thinking about stuff to add and I know you guys are probably like "OMG, when is Karen getting her Enchantix?" so here's the first part for Karen. I thought I was taking too long so I posted this much instead, please stay tuned for more. **

**P.S: I love all my viewers! Thanks for beign awesome!**

_**~Rose**_


	25. His Own Adventure

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 24**

_A/N: Another short chapter because I was bored. I'm sorry if you hate short chapters, I know I do…_

**Derek POV**

Just as I was seconds away from going back to Gardenia, my cell phone began ringing. It was Cordatorta! "Professor Saladin wants you in his office, right now." He said before hanging up. _How'd he even get my number anyway? _I asked myself. Though I decided it might be important so I said goodbye to my friends and called on my hover bike. I'm glad these things come when you call. As I made my way to Red Fountain, I began to recall a certain talk I had with my father not too long ago. He said that he'd call Saladin and have him take me out of the mission. I hope that's not what this is all about.

I hopped off my hover bike and used RF's school elevator to Saladin's office. It's things like this that make me never want to go back to the old way Red Fountain used to look. I knocked on Saladin's office and heard his voice. "Come in." He said.

This was different. Last time I was here, Mr. Damon was next to him. And I was sure Cordatorta was going to be standing by his desk, as usual, since he's the one that called me. "Have a seat Derek." He told me, I sat in the seat that was right in the middle vision.

"Your father called me-" He began, I didn't even need to hear anything else. My anger began to spark up pretty fast, to a point where I didn't believe this.

"I not getting out of this mission Prof. Saladin, I'm sorry. I don't care what my dad says." I said as I stood. Prof. Saladin was still in his seat, hands folded on his desk.

"Please sit back down Derek. There's more to the reason of why I called you here." He said with a straight face. I slowly sat back down and got prepared to listen to what else the wise man had to say.

"Moments after you and Christene had left Red Fountain, Mr. Damon and I began to do research on that necklace she was wearing." He explained, I began wondering.

"You started doing research? Didn't you give Chris back the necklace before we left?" I asked him.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'Reverse Engineering'?" Saladin asked me with a slight smirk. "Mr. Damon and I took a small bit of power that was held in the necklace and used to it locate her sister. She is, indeed, back on her home planet, but trapped somewhere. And using my magic abilities, I've created this.." He sat a small device on his desk.

It was thin and small. It had a clear touch screen and a clear green grid. "It's like a compass. It will show you the way to Blaire, and tell you whether you near or far." He explained.

I picked up the small device and there was a red dot on it. I guess that stood for me. "So.. you want me to go to the Mongols Empire, find Princess Blaire, and then go back to Gardenia to finish my mission?" I asked, trying to record all this information in my mind.

Prof. Saladin nodded. "Yes, but you are not going alone. Far too dangerous. Mr. Damon will be going with you. He'll give you all the right equipment a specialist would need during a frozen area."

So far, this is cool! I might just be able to find Chris's sister, and I really hope I do. "Oh and about your father.." Saladin leaned back in his chair. "He did ask me to take you out of the mission." He said.

I waited for him to say more. "And?" I asked.

"I told him that I couldn't take one of my best specialists out of this mission. Of course he got angry, but I think it's with something you two have to work out."

I nodded and stood. "Thank you so much for this Professor Saladin." I thanked him.

"Yes, yes. Please bring Red Fountain great honor in your return Derek." He said as I made my way to the door. "And you'll be leaving on Mr. Damon's part. He's going with you after all."

"I know." I said as I walked out the door.

I made my way to my own V.I.P room and laid my back on the bed pillows. I opened up my phone and tapped my fingers down on the numbers, calling someone I needed to sort out some problems with…

**(No Comment, this chapter is too awesome) Please Review!**

_**~Rose**_


	26. Mission: Trapped, Powers

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 25**

_A/N: About Karen's Enchantix... yeah I can't finish it. My laptop is acting weird so I'm just going to tell you what happens: During Karen's stay at home, she finds out the mystery of why her beautiful home planet feels like a ghost town. It actually is one now! A mysterious green light was seen roaming around and luring away innocent people. Especially one of the palace guards Karen was just talking to. With the help of her sister, Courtney, Karen decides to use herself as bait and find out where this mystery light is taking all her friends and neighbors._

_When they finally reached the lair, there they found all their neighbors and friedns. Only they were different. Like someone put a mind control spell on them because their eyes were glowing green. After they were forced to "kill" Courtney and Karen, Karen transformed into her Charmix and began taking on most of them. Courtney wasn't good at tranforming so she started fighting along side her sister. Then the mysterious light began to go after Courtney and Karen sacrificed herself by letting the light control her. The same thing that happened to Melissa, the acient fairies gave her Enchantix. (Which I will explain about later on..) After rescuing all the towns people, she and Courtney went to there own home. But sadly... her mother died during the wait for their return._

_Devistated, Karen and all her little sisters, an idea popped in her head. Karen used her fairy dust, that came with her Enchantix powers, andhoped it would heal her mother. After moments of waiting, she greatfully did return to all her daughters, and healthier than ever this time. Now Karen's on her way back to Gardenia, and hopefully Jayden could take the news about her extrodinary expierence._

_Deep right? Yeah, I know. ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p>It was 7:38pm when Derek began pacing. He was waiting for his mentor, Mr. Damon, but he was also waiting for his father to call back. He missed every time Derek called him, it makes him worry. But the actual reason he was pacing was that Sophia called to tell him that both of their parents moved the wedding up to this Sunday, which is in three days! Derek knew he had enough on his shoulders already, what was he going to tell Chris? There was a knock at his door. Derek opened it to see Damon wearing what seemed like armor, similar to Derek's Red Fountain uniform. "Are you ready Derek?" Damon asked him.<p>

Derek nodded, his brown hair swishing. "Yes sir, but why are we leaving this late?" He asked.

"It's a long trip to Mongols. We might just make it by morning if we leave now." Damon told him, with every hint of seriousness.

Derek nodded again and walked beside Damon as they made their way to RF's ship docks, where a ship was there waiting for them. But without remembering he left his phone lying on his bed, Derek stepped onto the ship. Two calls went straight to voicemail that time.

I wonder who called...

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the steps of the closed Gardenia High school. Michael, Tyler, Jayden and Chris. Waiting for Melissa and Mallory to come back with any type of snack they find from the nearest open store. But Chris has been uneasy since she and her friends got back from Magix. She's afraid of going back to her home incase Merdelia is there waiting for her and she discovered a new power, a power not even her necklace can help control. The power of Ice. She thought it was just a coincidence when Melissa touched hr and she felt cold, but icy breath? That's too far.<p>

And on top of that, she was worried about Derek. She's been calling him and he hasn't picked up once. Plus, Jennifer invited her to a party, which is actually pretty shocking.. But she couldn't go with her powers acting up like this. At the wrong time. "C'mon Chris, it isn't that bad.." Michael touched her hand, it was just as icy as before.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll wear off soon. Then you'll be back to normal." Tyler agreed, it was nice to know the guys actually cared. But Chris hasn't had any type of training so she does have a reason to feel worried.

"But when will it wear off?" Chris asked, small and visble ice crystals flying from her breath.

Jayden snickered and Chris glared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked him.

Jayden snickered again. "You look like you chewed a piece of Orbit gum." He joked, Chris swatted his arm.

"I'm serious! I'm scared to go back home and I feel like my powers can come out on anyone!" She said quickly.

"Okay I'm sorry. But calm down, I'm sure Melissa and Mallory can help you with controlling your powers." He said calmly to her.

As if by the sound of their names, Melissa and Mallory sat down on the steps of the school with a family size bag of cool ranch Doritos. The boys took the bag and began eating while the girls began to deal with Chris's uneasiness. "You still freaking out?" Melissa asked her friend, who nodded.

"Well don't. We'll help you through." Mallory told her.

Chris sighed. _I hope you guys are right... _she thought.

* * *

><p>Slowly, while lying on a cold ground floor, a pair of eyes opened. Derek's father, King Ross, struggled as he saw his left foot in chains. The man stood and found himself in what seemed like a cage, alone. There were sounds of his name being called. "R-Ross? King Ross of Eraklyon?". Ross scanned the room, none else caught his eye until he saw a man and woman standing in a cage far across from him. Ross squinted at the being before him. "Who are you?" He asked as his vision struggled to clear.<p>

"Dear friend, it's me!" The man spoke. "Timothy. Timothy, King of Mongols." He said, his voice sounded ruggid.

Ross held onto the bars of the cage and put on what seemed like a smile. "Timothy? I haven't seen you in years!" He said, the woman spoke gently.

"We're surprised to see you here too." She said, Ross stared at her.

"Talia, you're both here? Who has done this to you?" Ross asked them angrily.

"Ross, my friend, that doesn't matter at this time. What we need to know is if your son Derek is able to contact you in any way." Timothy told him.

"Oh Derek." Ross sighed.

"And we also need to know if he is with our daughter Christene. I know she's alive, I can feel her power essence along with Blaire's." Talia spoke, Ross hung his head.

The truth finally hit him. He was too busy yelling at him about Princess Sophia and the wedding, that he didn't even know he was telling the truth after all. He has found the princess of the Mongols Empire, and as a father, he didn't believe him. "Yes.." He spoke. "They are together."

"How do you know, Ross?" Timothy asked him.

"I failed to believe his story, but after seeing you two after 11 years... It's making sense.. They are together because he told me." He said.

**Please Review! :)) Sorry it took my a while to update, heehee. Please Review! :))**

_**~Rose**_


	27. Party Time

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 26**

**WARNING: Long Chapter! :)**

**Christene POV**

I'm feeling so much better than I was last night. After help from the girls, I learned how to control my powers… sort of. Plus, Karen just came back! She's been gone for the longest but the only person that hasn't gone back to her home planet besides me, was Mallory. When was she going to go back? Though after calling his cell phone many times, Derek still hasn't answered back and I'm beginning to get very worried about him. But it was time to go to the party Jennifer invited us to at 9:00 sharp. I'm shocked that she's even letting us walk onto her front steps but mostly, how is her mom letting her have a party this late at night? The boys were already at the party because the girls and I wanted to buy some new outfits. So thanks to Karen, I'm now wearing a light blue cami top with a cute jean ruffled skirt and my hair was put into a sweet side ponytail that rested lightly on my shoulder. _(A/N: Like Helia!) _When we walked into Jennifer's huge home, along with a few other kids coming to the party, we were greeted by Emma. "Hello everyone!" she smiled at us. I don't know why but I there's something about her I just can't put my finger on…

"Hey." Mallory replied with her best smile. I wanted her to be nice to Jennifer and Emma today since they invited us here, but I knew Mallory was going to act stubborn.

"Jennifer will be coming down in a bit, she wants to look her best for her party guests." Emma put on a sweet smirk and walked up the clean wooden steps of her friend's house.

Mallory huffed. "So she's going to keep up waiting while she puts on a little makeup?" She asked, offended, with her arms folded.

"Well," Karen spoke, "we kept the guys waiting here while we went to go buy some new outfits. Isn't that kind of the same thing?" she asked.

Mallory turned to her. "W-Well were different." She protested.

I giggled. "How?" I asked her.

"Because I like ya'll, not Jennifer. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I guess it does." Melissa said.

The girls and I had our laugh and then moved on to look for the guys. We moved into the living room, where all the party guests filled, and searched. We found the guys standing near a wall, talking to Jason. It doesn't really bother me if Jason wants to talk to my friends, or Derek. We're friends now, basically the best relationships we've ever had. Though when his eyes landed on me, his face seemed to get blushed. Just a bit. And I also noticed Mallory's blushed face. It was probably from, since she said it repeatedly, Jayden's pretty eyes. They all greeted us normally, though I felt a little lonely without Derek here. "You look great Melissa." Michael said, giving my friend wearing a spaghetti strap floral print dress a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you.." She giggled.

It was cute to see my friends acting nice towards each other. Especially Mallory and Tyler, I haven't seen them argue yet! New Record! I stood next to Jason and we began talking. Mostly about how our days went and what we think we should do while we're in Jetson Beach. He even got me a cup of punch. I'm actually kind of glad that I'm going. It'll give me a whole lot of space between Merdelia and me, thank goodness. But when he decided to touch my shoulder, he took his hand back and shivered. "Whoa," he said, I looked a little embarrassed. "Are you cold or something?" he asked me.

The girls gave me a look that said, _Change the subject!_, that's what I wanted to do. Just on time, Jennifer stood at her bottom steps wearing a green Lisanne Racer Back Trapeze tunic, mid-wash ripped jeans, and powder grey L'Atelier Kayla sandals. "Welcome party people!" She cheered. Many among the living room cheered with her when she walked in. My friends and I gave her a few claps, all except for Mallory who could care less of her arrival. She passed me and her perfume smelled like Lavender. A little too much lavender, though. It made me sneeze. Though the breath from my sneeze turned my drink into solid ice. I have to admit, that was cool, but it was around a lot of people!

Luckily no one really noticed, but I saw Emma watching me from the end of the room. Did she see? I hope not… She then walked over near her friend and then began whispering.

Melissa pulled me over and glanced at my cup. "Did you do that?" She asked, I looked at her.

_Who else has the power of ice?_ I wanted to ask her but instead I said, "Yeah, I sneezed and then this happened. I think Emma saw me do it too." I told her.

"Okay everyone!" Jennifer shouted, getting all people's attention. "It's time to go in my backyard for a special surprise concert." She ordered in a affective fashion.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they made their way out to Jennifer's backyard. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jennifer. She had an evil look on her face. As soon as every person was out back she began to talk. "I know about your powers." She said quickly and quietly.

I looked at her, unable to make a face expression. "What powers? Jennifer, I think you've finally lost it.." I smiled.

"Don't play dumb with me." She told me, my lips locked together. "At first when the water fountain burst I had my suspicions. But now that I see what you did to the punch, I know that it was you all along." She explained.

I laughed. Like the kind of laugh you make when someone tells you that you have powers, yeah. "Jennifer I-"

"Just save it!" She cut me off. "If you make another 'accident'," she said, pointing down at my cup. "like that again, I'll catch you and have proof that you have magical powers."

"But if I do, who will you tell? It's not like anyone's gonna believe you." I said, making my point.

"Just watch yourself." She said before walking out into her backyard. When the door closed behind her, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

That moment kind of scared me. But then again, who will she tell? I sat my ice solid cup on her living room coffee table, around near all the other half soda filled ones, and started making my way outside. But I stopped at the sound of a familiar tune, and the crowd clapping.

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

I stepped out into the backyard to see nice lit bulbs of light, tables filled with bowls of chips and dip, a nice sized crowd of teens, and a small stage with my favorite band of all time standing on top of it. Cobra Starship was on stage singing my favorite song, You Make Me Feel! I wanted to burst out in screams like a girl going to her first Justin Bieber concert, but I kept my cool. Though there was an enormous smile on my face. I saw all of my friends in the middle of the crowd dancing like the rest of them, but what I notice was that Jason was walking towards me. He laughed when I face palmed in shock.

My mind was literally set on the lyrics. But I paused so Jason could talk to me. "Surprise!" He said to me.

I looked at him in a shocked way. What did he mean by surprise? "W-What?" I asked him.

"I sort of convinced Jennifer to let Cobra Starship come and perform at her party." He explained.

"H-How'd you do that?" I asked him, still in shock.

"My uncle manages this band, I had to ask him about a billion times already." He smiled, I gave him a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" I cheered as I ran to the dance floor with my friends and began dancing to the chorus.

_Everything you want so let me get up there,_

_I'm the badest baby in the atmosphere,_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like!_

It was immensely kind of Jason to do this. He could've told me his uncle managed Cobra Starship a long time ago! I enjoyed every minute of the live concert. I saw Jennifer and Jason talking alone and away from the dancing crowd. They looked like they were arguing. It wasn't my problem, so I turned back to my friends. Karen shook my arm. "Isn't this amazing?" She asked as she danced.

"I know!" I said before both of us were rudely bumped into by Jennifer.

All the punch in her cup splashed all over her face and shirt. "Are you kidding me?" She glared at Karen, who looked a bit scared at the moment.

"I didn't do anything, you bumped into us.." She said to her slowly.

"You come to my house and spill my drink on me. This shirt cost a fortune!" She yelled at her. Karen looked a bit uneasy until I stepped by her side.

"It was an accident Jennifer. Karen would never do something like that on purpose, unlike some people.." I stared her down.

"You know what your problem is? You-"

"Y'know what?" I cut her off. "Save it. I don't care about what you think my problem is, keep it to yourself." I told her.

Jennifer froze for a moment. The crowd was still dancing, Cobra Starship was still singing, and everyone except for Melissa, Mallory, Karen and I seemed to be having fun. Jennifer stomped her grey sandal on the grass floor. "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have invited you to this party!" she yelled before pushing me and walking away.

"Thanks for that." Karen hugged me.

"No problem." I smiled, and we all kept partying.

When the song ended, the band began packing up their things to leave, and a soundtrack of songs began playing. The first was a slow dance to Melanie Fiona's song 4am. My friends were dancing. Melissa and Michael, Karen and Tyler, and even Mallory and Jayden. But I was still left alone. Jennifer went back to her room to change her outfit, and I had to guess that it was only 5 minutes past ten o'clock. Jason grabbed me by the hand and back inside Jennifer's house.

"Did you like the band?" he asked me, kind of already knowing the answer.

"Of course I did. And it was very nice of you to bring them here." I smiled at him.

Without another word, Jason kissed me. This was totally unexpected. He pressed me against the wall and began kissing me even more. I pushed him away when I felt his hand trying to go up my jean skirt. "What are you doing?" I asked him, shockingly as I panted.

"I'm sorry Chris. I just-" He paused, as if trying to make up an answer. "I really want you back." He told me.

Jason moved away and sat on the couch in the living near all the soda filled cups and sighed. My back was still on the wall. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just really want a second chance." He admitted.

I moved from the wall and sat with him on the couch. "Jason," I spoke. "I'm kind of with someone else already.." I told him. Though it probably wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Oh.." He sighed, probably thinking if what he just did was stupid I guess.

"But I would like to just stay friends, if that's okay with you.." I wondered if this was the same thing he said to me only a few days ago.

"Y-yeah." He said, putting on a small smile.

I smiled back at him and walked back out in the yard. "Are you coming?" I asked him, hoping he would join me.

"No, I'll stay here for a bit." He said, not getting up from the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia POV<strong>

OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I finally got something dirty on that tramp Derek calls a girlfriend! I just took a picture of her kissing another guy! I knew coming to Earth to spy on her was the perfect idea. "Um, who are you?" the sound of a girl's voice startled me.

I turned around to see a girl with black hair looking at her suspiciously. "Um, I just wanted to use the bathroom?.." I lied, the girl shrugged and led me.

Though all I cared about is sending this picture to Derek's phone and sit back and watch them break up.

**Sorry it took me all week to update. Sometimes I might only update on Saturdays, but I'll make sure to update as much over the week if I can. So how'd you like this? Cool right? Please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	28. What's Lost, Must Be Found

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 27**

_A/N: Just a little note… The end of the story if near. Just letting you know in advance. And there will be tears.. aww._

There were incredibly cold and harsh winds blowing over the land. Determined to making sure that the ice never thaws out. The only living beings that were still alive among this planet, made their way up to the biggest frozen fortress. Walking through a field of ice and snow, they made it to what seemed to be an entrance. One of them positioned a small device on what they thought was the entrance. It made was seemed like a ticking noise, like a bomb. Keeping their distance, the two waited patiently in the cold air. None then a few seconds later, it began making a screeching noise. Like the kind of noise a teacher makes when she scratches her nails on a chalk board, irritating. The ice began to crackle and eventually fell to the ground. Leaving the entrance open to anyone alive.

The two made their way inside. The lights were surprisingly lit up by themselves. As if there are people actually still living here. They changed from armor to a certain outfit that was known for specialists. "Derek, do you have the device Prof. Saladin gave you?" Damon asked his mission partner.

Derek handed his mentor the green grid device. As they walked, leaving a trail of ice and snow from their boots, there was a small yellow dot that appeared on the grid. The two red dots meant for them, but the yellow one was different. "The yellow dot has to be Blaire, we just have to follow it." Damon decided. Without any words, the two walked until they felt like they were getting closer. They past down many corridors, but a certain room caught Derek's eye. It's door was left cracked open. He walked inside and switched on a light. The lights above the room still seemed to be working, shockingly. Derek witnessed a small canopy bed with the sheets ripped, mirrors and windows cracked, and furniture out of place. Just like the time when he found Chris locked in a room back on Gardenia.

Derek slowly walked in the room looking at everything in his sight. There, on the night stand near the small canopy bed, was an old picture frame that was laid down. He picked it up and took out the picture from its broken frame, and none sooner, a smile appeared on his face. The picture had a small girl with the same black hair and navy eyes that continue to run through his mind. His eyes began to wonder past the picture and onto the floor. There was a small brown teddy bear and it looked old and dusty. Suddenly, his head turned to the figure at the doorway. "I always used to come in here when Christene wanted to play with her sister and I." Damon began to explain.

"Did you always come here with Blaire?" Derek asked him.

"Not always, just because I wanted to. I love spending time with Blaire and her family." Damon told him.

The thought of how much Damon cared for Chris's sister replayed in Derek's mind as questions. _If only my dad believed me, then I wouldn't be worried about missing his call… My phone! _He thought. There was suddenly a small beeping noise. Damon lifted his hand and revealed the small device. The yellow dot looked as if it was sending a visible signal. "Let's go find Blaire before we lose it." Damon ordered.

Folding the picture up and tucking it inside his pocket, Derek joined him. Running down the long corridors that they call hallways and up until they reached a mirror. It was tall from the floor to the ceiling. The signal could've have been coming from this. The mirror, unlike anything else, was pitch black! The yellow dot was now huge, so they really didn't have a choice. "Why does the mirror look like this?" Damon said, asking an obvious question.

Derek knocked on the glass and the blackness began to fade. It turned into a snowy white color. Like fog on a windowpane after a cold, snowy night. Then, as if there was someone behind it, something wrote from the inside of the mirror it seems like. "?ereht s'ohW" It spelled, but backwards. It was very tough to read because the fog was making the words fade fast.

Then the question finally snapped in their heads. _"Who's there?" _It read. The two had their suspicions on whoever was talking to them through the frosted mirror. "We are here looking for Princess Blaire." Damon said, sternly.

There was a long silence. Derek and Damon looked at each other. Seconds later, words flashed on the mirror in bright lit letters. It wasn't backwards this time. It read, _"To find the princess, you must break this mirror. Only then, you must follow whatever comes your way." _

"These instructions are strange.." Derek said, his eyes locked on the words.

"Strange indeed.." Damon added. "Though we don't have a choice do we?" he asked.

The two began pounding their fists on the glass, since there weren't many weapons. The glass then began to fall from the ceiling and down to the ground. Luckily, they weren't hit by any piece. As the glass shattered, the snowy fog sent cold air down their spines. Once again, the inside of the mirror was pitch black. Very odd considering that they broke the glass.

Derek reached his hand in and felt nothing but a breeze. "Let's walk through it." He said as he shook his way past parts of broken glass and inside the mirror. Damon followed, hoping his student knows what he's doing. The instructions were to break the glass and follow whatever comes their way, but there was nothing to follow.

And with that being right for only 5 seconds, there seemed to be a tiny dot of light. Though you couldn't tell either the dot was far or up close and tiny. "Should we follow it?" Damon asked.

"If we're finding what we're looking for, then yes. " Derek told him, sounding like something Damon would tell his students.

They began walking until their vision got bigger. When they finally reached it, they realized that it wasn't just a light. It was a woman's body. And not any woman's from Damon's point of view. Then suddenly, familiar ghostly voices appeared. "You are here for Blaire, correct?" one said.

"Yes we are. Who is speaking?" Derek asked to whom the voices he's never heard before.

"The three ancient fairies of this kingdom," They all seemed to say together. "This is the place where Blaire's powers were drained."

"Why is she glowing?" Damon asked around. Gesturing to Blaire's lit up body.

"We put a deep sleeping spell on her. It'll wear off after she leaves this darkened area." A ghostly voice explained.

"And on Blaire's behalf, we would be honored to create a portal for your safe return."

Damon gently picked up the woman's fragile looking body, bridal style, and smiled. It's been immensely long since he's seen the girl. And Damon knew that once she wakes up, she'll feel the same way. There was suddenly a swirl of light, something they like to call a portal. Derek gently pat Damon's shoulder, gesturing for him to walk through first.

AS they all said goodbye to the darkness and hello to the starry night sky outside of Red Fountain, all Derek and Damon could think about was a wonderful job well done! Making their way up to the infirmary, the two parted ways. Though Derek said he'd be back, he went to search for his phone he knew he'd left. He ran inside his room and grabbed his phone sitting on his bed. When he finally found it, he noticed that there were no calls from his father. But 14 missed calls from Chris and a text from Sophia.

Not even caring, he deleted the text. He thought it was probably another gloat-text from Sophia about the wedding.

Boy, was he wrong…

**Hey, hey, hey! I handwritten this chapter all by myself! I think my thumb deserves a nice rest, but mostly I would like to see what you guys think about it. Please review! Oh, and there's going to be an allumnar( however you spell it) eclipse tomorrow. Those of you who live on the west side of the US, don't look at the sun!**

**Byebye!**

_**~Rose**_


	29. Heartwarming Surprises

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 28**

_A/N: I would like to thank all of you that reviewed my story. I really appreciate it, and this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story before. Just.. thank you, a whole bunch. On with the story!_

**Derek POV**

It was a nice and bright morning when I woke up from my bed. I finally called Chris back after all her missed calls went to voicemail, and told her that I'm fine. But I'll most likely keep the mission I went on a secret from her. It'll be a nice surprise I guess. Though I was notified that her sister just woke up in the infirmary about 20 minutes ago, and no doubt Mr. Damon was the first one in there. I have to say that I am happy for him though. He made a total effort to go and save the person he's been looking for and ended up winning her back. That's what I like to call total love right there. And not to mention, Chris's older sister is hot! I mean, they look just alike. Only Blaire's in her twenties, and super hot!

I decided to walk in to see how they were doing. Mr. Damon had a nice smile on his face, and Blaire seemed to be doing excellent. They probably went through a lot in the last 20 minutes so I guess I walked in on the right moment. "And this is Derek. He helped me rescue you." Damon said as they both looked up at me.

I guess I was the topic of the morning when Blaire gave me a bright smile. "Thank you so much Derek." She spoke to me. Her voice sounded delicate and firm, like a real lady.

"Uh, you're welcome your highness." I bowed, I heard her make a giggle noise.

"Just call me Blaire." She told me, her smile was soft as she looked at Mr. Damon and me. "And from what Damon has told me, you're dating my little sister." Blaire said, a hint of smirk in her smile.

I blushed and looked at Damon, who chuckled. "When we were on Mongols, I knew you would find Christene's room. And I also know that you have the picture of her too." He explained.

I took the old photo of little Christene that I tucked in the pocket of my jeans that I put on this morning, and looked at it again. She was still smiling and holding onto the teddy bear that I also found in her room too. "May I see it, please?" Blaire asked as she reached out her hand.

I passed her the picture of Chris and watched her smile. "I remember this." She said. "I took this picture on Christene's 4th birthday, that's when I found out that I was going to be graduating from Alfea." She explained.

"Y'know, I do know where she is if you want to meet her." I suggested, Blaire looked at me.

"You do?" She asked.

I nodded. "She's on Earth, in Gardenia. My friends and I have been with her for a few weeks." I told her.

"It's true." Mr. Damon added. "And she was also in the infirmary about a few days ago." He said.

"Why, was she hurt?" Blaire asked, her voice sounded a bit concerned.

"She was.." I paused. How can I tell her older sister that she almost choked to death? "She was with a woman named Merdelia." I told her.

I could have sworn a flash of fury passed through Blaire's eyes. "Merdelia choked her, didn't she?" She asked me.

I nodded slowly. "How'd you know?" I asked her.

"She did the same thing when Christene was 5. When I was trying to escape with her, I saw that she had red marks on her neck." Blaire stopped to look at the picture again. "Is Ms. Faragonda still over at Alfea?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Damon replied.

"I need to see her." Blaire said as she tried to stand from the nursery bed. Mr. Damon grabbed her arm and gestured for her to sit back down.

"Don't move yet. I'll go get Ms. Barbataya."Damon told her as he walked into another room, searching for the purple haired nurse.

I was still standing in front of the nursery bed. Blaire was only staring at me. _Was there something on my face? _I wondered until she finally spoke. "Your name is Derek?" She asked me.

"Yes Blaire, my name is Derek."

"Derek as in the prince of Eraklyon?" She asked.

I nodded, Blaire giggled. "I knew you'd find my sister."

I smiled. "I remember the day my father told Christene about you. Though she was far too young to understand what the word 'betrothed' meant, so she kept asking me."

"How come everyone thinks that since we're betrothed, were meant for each other?" I asked her.

Then, before she could answer, Damon came back out with Ms. Barbataya. "Ms. Blaire, you may go to Alfea. I have a change of clothes for you and I'm going to contact her to let her know you're on your way." She said.

"No, I would like to surprise her please." Blaire said with a delicate smile.

"Oh sure then." Ms. Barbataya smiled back at her.

Mr. Damon turned to me and walked me towards the door. "Derek, I'm most glad to have you come with me on that mission. I've been waiting forever to see Blaire's smiling face again. And I'm sure that Christene would like to see you back on Gardenia as well, don't want to keep her waiting?" He smirked a knowing smirk at me.

"Thank you, Mr. Damon." I told him as I left the infirmary. My guess was that she was probably at Jetson Beach, but boy do I have a nice surprise for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Christene POV<strong>

I'm here at Jetson Beach, and I'm not having such a good time. Setting up paper lanterns isn't so easy when you're doing it alone. I would get some help but Jennifer has all of my friends occupied. Melissa and Jayden went down the beach to the Frutti Music Bar for some drinks, Karen and Tyler were out getting Hershey chocolate for the smores, and Michael and Mallory were helping Jennifer and Emma set up the tiki torches. I sighed when I finally finished putting up my first row of lanterns, but I couldn't stop now since there's a lot more to do before Last Splash actually begins.

Before I could start on my second row, I was interrupted by Emma and her stack of grass skirts and coconut bras in hand. "Jennifer needs you to put these on." She said, handing me a grass skirt and coconut bra.

"Seriously?" I asked her with an arched brow. I can put on the grass skirt, but the coconut bra was out of the question.

"Yes, we need to know if they fit. And we need you to do it fast so we can finish the rest of the set up." She ordered.

"Why do you take orders from Jennifer?" I asked her, she stared at me blankly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"You're like her little servant. Don't you ever disagree or something?"

"I'm not her 'little servant'. Plus, that's what friends do." She protested.

"Friends don't boss other friends around." I told her, making her shut her lips.

"I-I don't need lessons in manners from you." She said as she rudely stomped past me, bumping my shoulder.

I sighed again and sat the Hawaiian outfit next to the box of paper lanterns I still haven't gotten a chance to put up yet. All I could think about was the ocean. I want to go down to the beach so badly right now. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I picked it up gracefully. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" I heard the sound of Derek's voice say.

"Yeah, uh, that's not how you say hi to people on the phone." I told him.

He laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry. But I might make it back to Gardenia around some time tomorrow morning and I just want to know where you are." He said.

"Tomorrow morning? What are you doing over there in Magix anyway?" I asked him.

"It's a secret." I heard a whisper in my ear. I almost dropped my phone from the sound of someone else's voice in my ear.

I turned around to see a familiar brunette haired guy laughing at me. I pushed his chest. "Don't scare me like that!" I told him before giving him a warm hug.

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips, something I've been waiting for him to give me for the past few days. "I came back for you. I need you to come back to Alfea." He told me.

"I-I-I can't leave now, I have, like, a billion things to do at the moment." I said, gesturing to the box full of lanterns. "And I can't leave everyone here. Alone. With Jennifer!"

"It'll only be for a little while. I have a major surprise I want to show you. Please?" He asked me, grabbing a firm hold of my waist.

I looked back towards the beach and saw Jennifer and Emma wearing grass skirts and coconut bras. The same kind they want me to wear. "Okay, fine. Only for a little bit." I told him.

_Moments Later…_

Derek and I were walking through the courtyard of Alfea, and through the doors. This is my third visit here and I'm still not sure where to go. There were still students walking around, moving from class to class. I wish I could stay here. Derek and I entered an empty hallway, I guess, to Ms. Faragonda's office. "So what's the 'major surprise'?" I asked him, hoping he'd tell me.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Would it?" He countered, so not the answer I wanted.

"Not even a little hint?" I tried as we walked up to the door of her office. Derek shook his head and I sighed at him.

I knocked on the door and waited. A lady, who's name I think was Griselda, opened it for me and gestured for me to walk in. I looked back at Derek. He leaned his back on the wall as if he was waiting, so I walked in.

Ms. Faragonda was sitting at her desk with a tall brunette standing next to her. They were both looking at me with bright smiles. "Christene, do you know why you're here?" Faragonda asked me, though I had no clue.

"Sorry but no." I replied honestly.

"I asked Derek to bring you here for a very special surprise." She told me, I saw the brunette smile wider. Something was very familiar about her. "A couple of days ago, Derek and Mr. Damon went on a mission back on your home planet." She explained.

_So that's where he was? _I thought to myself. "And they came back with something they'd think you'll love. A whole lot." Faragonda said, making the surprise sound even better in my opinion.

The brunette stepped closer to me and looked at me with the same navy blue eyes that I had. "Hey little sis." She smiled.

I paused for a second. Chocolate hair, navy blue eyes and rosy skin. Those were all Blaire's qualities. Are they telling me that Derek went all the way back to my home planet...for my sister? I looked back at Ms. Faragonda, who nodded at me. "Yes, she is your real sister."

I looked back at her. In all my memories, she looked young and bright. Now she's a woman. So many questions and memories ran through my head. I had no idea what to do. I was totally frozen until she pulled me in for a tight hug. I felt tears going down my cheeks because I was so happy. I saw Griselda back at the doorway with tears in her eyes as well. Right now, there were absolutely no words to describe my feeling. I lefted up my head and noticed that the both of us were crying tears of happiness. This is the greatest surprise I've ever had! "Blaire has lost all of her powers Christene." I looked at Ms. Faragonda, still speechless.

Blaire wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Merdelia finally managed to drain them out of me." She said. "But I know you still have some inside of your necklace."

I took out the necklace from my shirt before wiping another stray tear from my cheek. I gently took it off and handed it to my sister who still smiled at me. _Say something, say something! _Was all I kept thinking. I wanted to say something, but then again I had a billion questions to ask as well. "Now girls, I have found very little information on your parents." Faragonda said, pulling out a small and old book. Wow, she really broke up the lovely scene, didn't she? "I wanted to wait until you two were together to see this." She passed the book over to Blaire. I looked at the book as she held it in her hands.

"Mongols' Will" was the title, strange. Never knew there was a book on my home. Blaire and I read through the first page, and flipped through the rest. Which were empty. It was very strange to have a book with only one page filled. "Why is it only a poem?" Blaire asked her.

"That's what I thought myself. But then again, it might be clues." Faragonda said, making a good answer. Then she said, "Did the girls earn their Enchantix yet Christene?" She asked me.

"Uh..no. Mallory still hasn't left yet." I told her. I don't know why but I felt nervous with Blaire around.

"What? Well what's keeping her?" Faragonda wondered.

"I don't know, I think she doesn't want to go back." I told her.

Ms. Faragonda silenced, as if looking for words to say. "Well then, tell her that she needs to hurry. Time is of the essence." Griselda said from the doorway, speaking Ms. Faragonda's words.

I nodded. I'll make sure to tell her. Blaire closed the little book and held it close by her sides. "Thank you so much for all of your helpd Ms. Faragonda." Blaire smiled at her, she gracefuly returned the favor.

"You're very much welcome, both of you." She looked at me. "And I wish you the best of luck on bringing your kingdom back to it's original harmony."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Griselda. She walked me outside of Faragonda's office where I saw Derek waiting in the same place as last time. As soon as I heard the door close, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. It was amazing that he surprised me by reuniting me with my sister, but I also have to thank Damon as well. "I told you it was a major surprise." He laughed as he hugged me back.

"But I didn't know you'd actually find my sister!" I smiled. We shared another kiss, and this one was lovelier than usual. It wasn't until then I realized someone was actually behind us. I heard someone cough. "Ahem.." The sound of Blaire's voice made me turn around.

She had a smile on her face. "I'm glad to see that you make my sister happy Derek." Blaire giggled, I put on a small smile as she stepped closer.

"That's all I ever really want to see on Christene's face. A smile."

I hugged her, hoping to almost never let her go. "I missed you Blaire." I finally spoke to her. I felt her hand stroke my hair.

"I missed you too.." she said to me.

**Aww, yay! Blaire and Chris are finally togther again! I think I could've made that scene a little more dramatic, but if ya'll liked it like that I'll just leave it. When is Mallory going to get her Enchantix? When will Sophia find out that Derek deleted the picture of Jason and Chris 'together'? What'll happen at Derek's wedding? So many questions, so little chapters. I hope you guys liked it, please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	30. Living in Spells

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 29**

**Merdelia POV**

I had a feeling something was wrong. But I didn't think it was this bad! I'm running down the halls of this rather vacant castle, only to find shards of broken glass. The one place where I've trapped yet my only prisoner, was now gone! I know for a fact Blaire couldn't have done this, she was powerless. There was no way. Someone must've came in… but how? Not to mention how the entrance was completely open!

It must've been Christene, the rotten girl. Her and all of her little friends probably broke in here and set Blaire free, thinking they were close to winning. A smirk slid on my face, an evil one at that. _They can't get away that easily. _I knew. _I might just have a talk with that girl, once again. _

Though, I beginning to wonder. If Blaire and her sister are together, it must be in the same place. And if I attack I might just be able to catch the both of them and lock them back here, in a more secret area. But first I have to find out where…

But first, off to pay an old friend a visit…

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

It was just me, the sun setting in the sky, the beach, and about like a billion high school kids partying! The tiki torches were lit up, the song **"Turn Up The Music" **by Chris Brown blasted from the speakers, kids were filling up their drinks of fruit punch and looked like they were really enjoying themselves. I was dancing with a really cute guy who's name was Nathan and spotted Jennifer and Jason dancing together, as well as Chris and her friends dancing together as well.

Nathan leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, _"Turn around, there's some dude wearing a black robe. I think he's looking at us.." _he said, good thing I heard him over the blasting music and cheering crowd.

But it was a weird comment. I turned around and saw a person in a black robe, just like Nathan said. Though I began to get nervous because I knew who it was. That anonymous person who told me to keep my witch identity a secret. I looked back at Nathan. "I'll be right back." I told him, he stopped me before I got a chance to walk away.

"Do you know that person?" he asked me, over the music. I got even more nervous.

I mean, if I tell him the truth, he might think I'm weird and leave. "I-I'll just go tell him to stop looking at us.." I lied, he seemed convinced.

"Okay." He said and continued to dance. I turned my back and walked over to the figure in black.

Stepping in front of this person, making sure no one really saw us, I spoke. "Why are you here?" I asked, not meaning to sound rude.

The figure folded their arms. "That's a nice tone to use on someone who 'gave' you powers." She said, I sighed.

How come I could hear her over everything else here? "Sorry. It's just…surprising to find you here."

"Well our little chat won't be long, I have other important business to take care of." She said before reaching into a pocket of the black robe. She pulled out a bottle full of something that was a dark purple looking color. "Here, take it." She handed it to me.

I stared at the bottle mysteriously and looked back to find Nathan. He was still dancing, and it looks like no one else was looking either. "What's this for?" I asked the figure.

"Don't worry about it. As my apprentice, I need you to practice a certain spell. You must pour this into the ocean, then chant these words.." she leaned in closer. Whispering words of a spell in my ear.

"Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly, still staring at the bottle. "Good." The figure said before just completely walking away from me.

I was still so confused by this moment. Jennifer walked in front of me and I hid the bottle behind my back. "Who was that?" She asked me.

"I-I don't know." I stammered.

"Then why were you talking to him?"

"I-I- was just telling him to leave. I mean, the person was just standing here watching everyone like a creep.." I told her, she gasped.

"Good thing you told the weirdo to leave, there's already enough outcasts crashing this party." Jennifer huffed before turning back to dance with Jason.

I sighed and quickly ran to a spot where I suppose no one can see me go near the ocean. I was nearly about to uncap the bottle when someone appeared behind me. "Emma?" I heard, I turned around to see one of Chris's friends. Melissa.

"Emma, what are you doing out here?" She asked. "Come back to the party!" She smiled and reached for my arm.

I pulled away from her. "Uh.. I will. I just want to catch my breath for a minute.." I lied, she softened her smile.

"Oh okay. I hope you're feeling okay." She said before running back to her group of friends.

I quickly uncapped the bottle and dumped it into the tide as it came close enough to me. I folded my hands and began to say the spoken words I've haven't had much time to remember.

_Misfortune in its life, I will now invite…_

_From this one simple spell that I spite…_

_Let the feign build and grow for all on another's control…_

_And find what we were looking for, done than told…_

As I spoke those words, I noticed that the waves were rumbling. Growing to extremely high lengths and making the ground shake. Everyone at the party began panicking and screaming, but I kept still. Unable to move. Afraid of what was coming next.

**Okay, what just happened here? What kind of spell did Emma use on the ocean to make it act to crazy? Who was that mysterious person Emma was talking to? Who did Merdelia go see? Find out more in the next chapter, thanks for reading and review!**

**P.S: Sorry Merdelia's chapter was so short, didn't really have alot to think about!**

_**~Rose**_


	31. Living in Spells 2

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 30**

**WARNING: Long Chapter. :)**

_A/N: YAY! I'M AT MY 30__TH__ CHAPTER! I've never did this many chapters before, so thank you all of my viewers for helping me get this far! I'm so happy…I think I might cry… :')_

Something strange just happened. The ocean looks very destructive for an odd, unknown reason. Everyone was panicking and screaming, running to somewhere safe. Except for the girls and the specialists, they kept their ground. "Do any of you guys know what's going on?" Tyler asked as them as they struggled their way through the scurrying crowd.

"No." Melissa said. "But we can go take a look."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked her.

"Karen, Mallory and I can transform and fly over the ocean and see if there is anyone still down there. And you guys can help get everyone to a safer place." She ordered, everyone agreed.

"C'mon guys!" Jayden said, leading the guys down the beach. Chris looked back at the girls who had already transformed. Karen and Melissa into their enchantix, and Mallory still in her Charmix. "What do I do?" she asked them, before they had a chance to take off.

"Go help the guys with everyone else!" Karen told her, Chris nodded and ran to catch up with the boys who were almost farther down the beach.

Up in the sky, the three girls saw almost miles of crashing waves, it was terrifying. "What can we do? Half of the beach is destroyed!" Mallory said, slightly freaking out.

Though, she was right. The ocean's current took out half of the tiki torches and pulled them in, even a few of the loud speakers. Soon, all of Jetson Beach would be wiped out if they didn't do something fast. "Guys… Look at this…" Karen said as she pointed down below them.

The massive ocean waves seemed to be joining together in a whirlpool. Making the ground erupt loud enough for even the heavens to hear. The girls flew in different directions, making sure none of them were caught in the vortex and pulled in.

Down below, Chris helped the guys gather all of the people and managed to get them somewhere far. It would be nighttime soon, then there would be a problem. As she continued to grab more people, she heard a loud and continuous scream ringing behind her ears over the harsh waves. It was Emma being pulled in by the current. "HELP!" she screamed, waves were covering her and pulling her deeper into the middle of the ocean. She began to panic when she didn't feel the ground under her bare feet. "Help!" she shouted.

Without having much choice, Chris kicked off her flip flops and began running as fast as she could over to her. In the ocean, when she finally caught up to Emma, she was almost unconscious and struggling to stay afloat. Chris looked up. "Karen!" She called, her fairy friend flew down below her.

Chris gave her Emma's hand. "Take Emma back to the shore." She ordered. Emma looked at her.

"Be careful Chris, there's a huge whirlpool up ahead." Karen said. "I'd better take you too."

Chris almost reached out her hand before she got pulled underwater. Something was caught on her foot, and with her having almost clear vision, it was long strips of seaweed.

* * *

><p>Blaire walked down the halls of her old college, hoping to get to Faragonda's office. She was in the library studying the book the woman gave her not to long ago, when she felt something. The feeling wasn't natural, she felt something was wrong. None sooner when she turned a corner, she bumped into a girl much younger than her. "Sorry." Blaire apologized nicely with her sweet, apologetic smile.<p>

The girl looked at her with long honey blonde, and angry, curls and angry looking brown eyes. "What's your problem lady?" she asked her, rudely at that. "Can you watch where your going?"

Blaire was surprised by this girl's attitude, even though she already said sorry. "I said I was sorry." Blaire said as her smile dropped.

The girl, who we all know as Sophia, stopped herself from going further. She knew this girl was familiar, but where exactly? _Was this the girl from Derek's picture? _She thought. recalling her memories._  
><em>

_"Apparently, both our dads do. So either way you-" Sophia froze, she grabbed the picture of a woman that Derek sat on his bed_. _"Who is this?" she asked him._

_"Give it back, that's not mine." Derek tried to snatch it back, Sophia held it closer to her._

_"Who is she?" she asked again, Derek sighed roughly._

_"Blaire." He told her._

_It is! _She exclaimed in her mind. _She looks much older than the picture though... _"Your name is Blaire, right?" Sophia asked her.

Blaire was confused, she's never met this girl a day in her life. "Yes. how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Derek had a picture of you. But I have to admit, I wasn't impressed." Sophia huffed in her face.

Blaire folded her arms and arched her brow. "Excuse me?" she asked, offensively. _Did she just say Derek? _She wondered.

"You heard me." Sophia spoke, folding her arms as well. "Just let Derek know that my father wasn't happy about him missing the wedding yesturday, next time you see him." she ordered.

"Sorry, I don't appreciate your tone. And why should I do anything for you anyway? I don't even know you!" Blaire told her.

"Just tell him what I said, and there won't be any problems." Sophia told her before walking away, rudely bumping her shoulder.

_That girl seriously needs to learn some manners. _Blaire thought. _If she knew I was 18 years older than her, she would've showed me some respect.. And why did Derek have a picture of me anyway? _There was no time for thinking. With all the ruckus going on, she forgot that she was on her way to Faragonda's office. No time to waste.

* * *

><p>Quickly the whirlpool vanished, as if it was never there. But Chris was still missing, and that was the problem. It was nighttime and the moon was halfway up into the sky, and the three specialists crawled back on the wet sand soaking wet. "We have to keep looking for her.." Derek said, with a cough of salt water in his throat.<p>

"It's pitch black down there.." Tyler said.

"And the current is still too fast." Jayden added as he brushed back his wet hair.

Melissa, Mallory and Karen fluttered down to the earth below them, touching the boys shoulders and hoping that they're okay. They would go down in the ocean with them, but it's hard for a fairy to use any type of magic underwater without some sort of spell which none of them had. "Chris has been down there for an awful long time.." Karen said, a sad look on her face. Nearly tears were coming out.

"But we still have to keep trying!" Mallory squealed.

Without the last rays of sun, or the shining moon, it was nearly useless to go back down in the ocean. Even with all the underwater creatures too...

But down below the water, Chris was still struggling. It amazed her how long her breath was held, but she knew she'd only last seconds longer. With her eyes slowly closing, and her chest finally tightened with grip, she felt the seaweed finally release her leg. As if it couldn't have done that moments ago! She felt her body go limp and soon everything around her went black. Had she really sank to the bottom of the ocean?

...

When she reawakened again, she was in a blank area. Dressed in full clothes and no longer soaking wet as she felt. "Hello?" she spoke, remembering this blank and vacant area from many times before.

_"Hellllloooo..." _ghostly voices lingered around her, in a teasing tone which made Chris put a tiny smirk on her face.

_"Princess, we've been waiting for your arrival..." _familiar voices told her.

Chris sighed. "The three ancient fairies.." Finally something not terrifying. "Why were you waiting for me?" she asked around.

Chris glowed a gold color and her outfit magically turned into a strapless baby blue dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, glittery white gloves, silver fairy sandals, silver wings with traits of faded blue, and her blue heart necklace sat proudly on her chest. Her glossy black hair flowed down in curls and blue highlights. "What's all this?" Chris asked as she checked her body.

_"It's your enchantix, Christene.." _they told her.

"M-My enchantix?" Chris asked shockingly. "But to earn your enchantix, don't you have to save someone from your home planet?"

_"Exactly. And you fulfilled gracefully by rescuing Emma from that whirlpool..."_

"Emma?" Chris gasped. _Emma is from my home planet? _She wondered.

_"Yes, Emma indeed. But you need to hurry back to your friends, they really miss you at the moment..." _a ghostly voice lingered in her ear.

"Right.." She smiled brightly, ready for her return. "Thank you so much!" she said before closing her eyes.

...

When Chris opened her eyes again, she found herself floating in midair. She felt a salty breeze, but saw nothing but the bright moon in the sky. It seemed like everything back on Jetson beach calmed down, a lot. But the beach itself looked a wreck. Seaweed everywhere, broken cords and speakers from the party, not to mention the traumatized party guests. But Chris did spot her friends, huddling over an unconscious girl lying on the soft sandy ground. Feeling sneaky, Chris flew herself over to them quietly. Her new wings fluttering right behind her ears.

She stopped a few inches near them, to see if they were talking about anything important. "Well," Michael began. "Emma seems to be breathing fine.."

There were a few sniffles coming from Mallory as Chris turned her head. "But what about Chris?" she asked him. "Huh? Is she breathing fine? I guess we'll never know because she's trapped underwater!" She snapped.

Chris fell to her knees, hoping her tiny squeaks of laughter couldn't be heard. Sometimes Mallory's scatterbrained comments have a way of tickling Chris. She saw Derek lean his head down in his arms and make a rough sigh noise. "We'll have to tell Ms. Faragonda what happened..." Tyler said, patting Derek's shoulder a bit.

"And I bet we'll get an ear full from Cordatorta as well.." Michael shivered. Chris crawled closer to her friends, hoping to get a good reaction out of them this time.

"Well at least you saved all the people at the beach. That's gotta count for something right?" Chris asked, seeing everyone turning to look at her. Mallory was the first one who pounced on her in a sweet and tight hug.

"Chris! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said, Chris smiled and passed on down to Melissa and Karen who also looked surprised to see their friend.

"We were worried sick about you." Melissa said.

Chris eyes passed her eyes onto Derek who had a relieved smile on his cute face. She gave him a relaxing kiss on the cheek and a hug

"We didn't think you actually made it underwater." Tyler added.

"Well I did, apparently." Chris said as she stood, after patting his head of hair in a friendly way. Making him smile, and showing off her enchantix outfit. "And got some awesome powers!" she cheered.

The girls gasped at her. "You earned your enchantix? B-But how?" Karen asked her.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get Emma to Alfea. I have to speak to Ms. Faragonda." Chris told them.

"But Emma's still unconscious." Michael told her.

"We still have to get her there, there some things we need to straighten out." Chris folded her arms.

**Whoa, Chris got her enchantix. I wanted to be a little more detailed with this chapter but not much ideas were coming to me at the moment. Hope you guys liked it! And I might not be able to udpate from now and again, got in trouble.. (boo) but hopefully I'll be able to get back on anytime this week. Byebye!**

**P.S: Review!**

**_~Rose_  
><strong>


	32. Death and a Breakup

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 31**

The _click-clack _sound of her heels echoed throughout the empty hallways of her old school. It certainly brought back memories of her first few months of spells, potions and portals, but she had no desire to keep them anymore. Now that her only prisoner escaped, she has no choice but to unleash the power that she secretly kept all these years. Bursting through the headmistress's office, the purple haired woman stood in shock as she looked at the evil being before her. As the door slammed shut, and locked after, the dark beauty slowly walked up and kept her distance. "Hello Ms. Griffin." she spoke with a devilish smirk. "Long time, no see.."

"Merdelia..? But how?" Cloud Tower's headmistress slowly walked from behind her desk, ready to protect herself if she tries anything.

"I've escaped from the Omega dimension 11 years ago. Didn't the rest of your 'company of light' friends tell you that?" Merdelia asked the woman.

There was a silence. Griffin really hadn't known that Merdelia's been out for a whole 11 years, and why didn't Faragonda tell her? "State your buisness here. I thought I told you never to come back to Cloud Tower.." Griffin said, her voice as serious as it could get.

"That was back when I was 17. And you know, being locked up in an icy cold confinement gives you a lot of time to think."

Griffin was scared and confused, you could very well see it on her face.. just a little. Back during her days at Cloud Tower, Merdelia was always a trouble maker. She'd use the spells to a dangerous content, torture the teachers, and she even tried to throw her headmistress in the dungeon. But her rage ended when Griffin found out she was learning dark magic from her family's book. It was called the Book of Life. Originally passed down from ancient fairies, Merdelia's great great grandmother took pride in stealing it. And from this great tragedy, soon came all of the evil and sinister beings we know today. After the company of light forced the book away from Merdelia, Griffin has kept it safe with her for all these years. "So.. where is it?" she asked her.

Griffin stood straight, her mouth tightly shut and not uttering a word. Knowingly that the dreaded book was hidden, Griffin smirked to herself. She would never reveal as long as she was alive. "I said, where is it?" Merdelia asked, louder than last time as she slammed her fists on the headmistress's desk. Griffin still stood silently.

"Okay, fine.." Merdelia said as she turned towards the door. "Maybe if I torture a few of your students, you'll tell me where my book is.." she said, a devilish smile stuck on her face as her hand reached for the door knob.

"Don't you dare touch my students!" Griffin yelled as she cast large fire balls at her enemy. Quickly, the woman turned and caught every one of them. Not even a wince of pain coming from her. With an evil laugh, she blasted Griffin with dark magic. Making her arms and legs trap to the wall in ice. Electricity ran through her fingers as she took a step closer, creating a small bite size ball in the palm of her hand.

"I won't harm those worthless beings unless you tell me where my book is." Merdelia told her, nothing but a serious look.

Griffin gulped. She was unable to use her powers because of the ice being used in dark magic. "N-never.." Griffin said as she struggled for her arms to get free.

Merdelia smirked as she looked at her palm. The small electric ball was sparking and ready to be used. She rose her palm and pressed it against Griffin's lips, making her swallow it whole. Griffin's neck began to spark with electricity, like a sensor dog collar. "Too bad," Merdelia said as she backed away. "I actually liked you Ms. Griffin." she turned towards the door, unlocked it, and closed it after her.

The shocking was too intense for Griffin to bare. The next shock was stronger than the last, and put a lot of pressure on her breathing. Exhausted, she couldn't stay any longer. Knowing that without warning Faragonda or Saladin, all three schools with fall into chaos. Her eyes fluttered shut after the last shock. The ice quickly melted a bit too late, for Griffin fell to the floor. Still, not breathing, and good as dead.

* * *

><p>In the dorm room of Alfea, Melissa, Karen, Mallory, Chris and their suspect sat arguing for the past half hour. Their suspect, being Emma, was being yelled at by Mallory. "We know you're the one who did it!" she shouted, angrily at that. Tired of the arguing and wishing Emma would just come clean. "Melissa saw you!"<p>

"Yeah okay, sure she saw me." Emma admitted. "But I didn't intend for a whirlpool to happen! I didn't even know what would happen from the start!"

"She finally admitted it! Let's take her to Griselda.." Mallory said as she tried to rush towards the door. Karen's hand pulled her back.

"What do you mean you didn't know what would happen?" Melissa asked her, the way her voice softened meant she really wanted to know.

Emma sighed and watched as all eyes fell on her, waiting for the answer, and as Mallory folded her arms in a stubborn way. "A lady in a black robe gave me a potion. I had know idea what it was for.." she said.

"A lady in a black robe..." Chris said to herself.

"She must be talking about Merdelia!" Karen exclaimed.

"Emma, was Merdelia the one that gave you powers?" Chris asked her.

"I-I don't know.." she sighed. "I knew it was a woman from her voice, but she never told me her name. And she made me her apprentice by default so I don't really have much detail on her.."

"Oh great, now we have to look for some lady in a black robe. I mean, even if it was Merdelia she wouldn't have disguised herself... would she?" Mallory said.

"You might have a point there Mal," Karen rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "But let's go meet with Ms. Faragonda and see what she can do about it."

"Good idea Karen." Chris said as they all walked towards the door.

"Can I come too?" Emma asked them, just before they left the door. They all turned to her. "I would like to help. I don't like being an apprentice that much. And Chris, you're right. I do act like Jennifer's slave every once and a while.." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Once in a while?" Chris smirked at her.

"Okay, fine! But please let me help!" Emma said, the girls exchanged looks.

Even though Emma tried to help Jennifer expose Chris's powers, she is the innocent victim of something Merdelia, or anyone, has done to Jetson beach. "Sure, come on." Melissa said, letting the girl bounce with happiness along with them towards the hallway.

Waiting patiently down the hall were Jayden, Tyler and Michael. After telling them what Emma has explained, the guys gave them questioning looks. But the began agreeing when they decided that Emma should join, she would be a lot of help trying to figure out who the anonymous person is. Walking down the corridors to the headmistress office, Chris heard something lingering behind her ears. It sounded far away, too far to know for sure. As her friends opened the door to the office, Chris turned the other way. "Chris, where are you going?" Karen asked her.

"I'll be back." She yelled back before scurrying down the hallway.

She turned many corners, the sounds getting louder with every step. When she finally reached he source she saw it was Derek and Sophia, bickering. The type of bickering that Tyler and Mallory would do. Shockingly, Chris stepped in and broke it up. "What's going on?" she said, her eyes on Sophia. "I can hear you guys all the way to Ms. Faragonda's office."

"Nothing, let's just go." Derek said as he roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Really?" Sophia called as she stepped in front of them both. "Is this nothing?" she said taking out her phone and showing the picture on the screen.

Chris's cheeks began to flush out. Pure curiosity ran through her mind as she looked back at Sophia who had a mischievous smirk on her face. "H-How'd you get that picture?.." she asked her, feeling the stammer deep in throat.

"I was at the party, and I made sure you didn't catch me. I knew something was going to wrong with your ex boyfriend following you around the entire time."

Chris's gaze shifted to Derek, who looked at her with arched eyebrows. "Is that you...and Jason?" he asked her.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked towards the ground, knowing that the wrong answer would come out her mouth. She felt her hand drop and saw Derek walk off past she and Sophia. As soon as he was gone, tears rolled down Chris's face as she looked back at Sophia. She was laughing at her. "Are you seriously crying?" she asked.

Chris felt something snap. She did nothing to Sophia, yet she continues to be mean. "What's wrong with you?" she asked her, her voice evening out from the tears.

"What? Derek's mine and he always will be." she smiled.

Chris arched her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Derek and I are getting married. We were supposed to get married two days ago, but since he's been with you all this time, I've been making sure that you screw up."

Shocked by this, Chris slowly walked away letting the tears flow straight down her cheeks. She heard another laugh come from the honey blonde. "Oh and don't worry, I just might send you a picture of my wedding dress!" she gloated, Chris froze.

She knew her navy blue eyes turn pure red. She turned back around and swiped her palm fiercely across Sophia's face, making her stumble back. "You're such a bitch.." she said as she turned back and walked down the hall. Hoping to find Derek and explain the day of the party.

* * *

><p>Merdelia flipped through the pages of the book she's been longing for. Even though she had to burn Cloud Tower completely down to find it, she's glad the search is finally over. More memories of spells she used to use filled her mind. The Book of Life is truly her favorite memory of all. Though a few pages were worn out, faded, or ripped, she was still so thankful for her great great grandmother. Now she has enough spells to trap Blaire, Christene, and all their friends as well. Then, she'll move over onto the next kingdom. And what a delicious plan she stirred up..<p>

**I hope you liked it, please review!**

**_~Rose_  
><strong>


	33. Shadows, Sisters, and Secrets, Oh my!

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 32**

**"THAT LITTLE TRADER!" **Shouted an angry woman as she paced, her heels stomping hard on the cold floor. This woman's eyes were the color light turquoise, she was wearing a long black robe, and a hood covering half of her face. She herself was so beautiful, but her lifestyle was rather terrifying.

She stopped pacing at the look on her crystal ball. Her apprentice, who's name kept escaping her, ratted her out to Alfea's headmistress. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted that runt from the start.. _She thought, but being interrupted by the sound of an opening portal. She didn't even turn from her crystal ball but heard the sound of another's heels clacking against the floor. "Still damaging your eyes on that crystal ball, huh Erma?" a female's voice asked her.

The woman's light turquoise eyes turned around to meet her twin sister's dark purple ones. "Ah, Merdelia." She smiled as she she took a few steps closer. "What made you come back home so early?" she asked.

Merdelia smirked. "Just bringing some good news." she said as she tapped her sister's crystal ball with her black fingernail-painted finger. "Griffin is dead.."

"Griffin from Cloud Tower?" her twin asked.

Merdelia nodded slowly. "Mmhm, and I brought back the Book of Life." she finished in a sing-song voice, Erma gasped as her twin gave her the dusty brown book.

They both quickly ran towards a nearby table and slammed the book down, opening it to expose all it's spells of dark magic. The words were so easy to say that the world would be their's in less than a minute, but that would be too easy. And just thinking of how proud they would've made their parents put butterflies in their stomachs. "Got it." Erma said as she pointed down at a spell, memorizing the words of transaction.

"What is it?" Merdelia asked.

"It's a Shadow Spell. If we use it correctly, we'll have enough shadows to make a mighty army." Erma said, every hint of evil filling her turquoise eyes.

"I-I'm not sure that I understand.." Merdelia said. Her sister grabbed her arm, walking her down a hall and into a room with cages.

The cages were filled with three prisoners. Two kings and a queen. The three, however, weren't so happy to see either of them. "Now what do you want?" asked King Timothy, rather irritated by their appearance.

"Oh hush Timothy," Erma snapped. "My sister and I are simply trying to test out a spell. And unless you want to be our lab rat, I suggest that you zip it!"

"How dare you!" Queen Talia added, her hands clenching the bars.

Annoyed, Erma gently walked her twin over to the pair of gray eyes standing with her husband. "What do you think, sis, should we start with _that one _first?" Erma asked, pointing directly at Talia's face and giving Merdelia an evil look.

Talia huffed. "That one?"

_I call upon the Shadows that surround us night and day_

_I call upon the Darkness that resides inside of me_

_The Shadow of me, and the Shadow that be_

_The Darkness that remains inside of thee,_

_Come forth. I ask of you to be free_

A long string of dark smoke slithered it's way through the cracks of the bars and lingered around the queen. As if she exhaled, the smoke made it's way inside of her and melted away her human body. From what used to be a beautiful queen, now was a disformed blob of black smoke. Slowly falling through the cracks of the bars, like water down a well, she slithered along side Merdelia and Erma. "What have you done?.." shockingly asked King Ross.

"It appears that your little queen has turned into our minion. And soon there will be a billion more just like her." Merdelia smirked devilishly at her even more sinister sister.

"Right you are sister." Erma said, returning the look.

"Talia.. my beautiful wife.." Timothy fell to his knees.

* * *

><p>Walking inside of their dorm, the four girls sighed. There was completely no use in trying to find this mystery person Emma keeps talking about. Mallory began thinking that it was a wild goose chase and that there really is no mystery woman, and that Emma was trying to plot evil again. But something else told her to keep that comment to herself. Plus, after being told off by Faragonda, Mallory now has to go back to Zere, her home planet, with her friends tagging along. And nothing could've been worse.<p>

It's not that Mallory doesn't want to earn her enchantix, it's just that she has a secret that she thinks is best to stay at home. Though there were noises of sobbing coming from somewhere in the dorm. They each searched in their rooms, and found nothing. "It's not in my room." Karen said.

"Not mine either.." Mallory said as she walked back.

"Guys.." Melissa whispered as she and Emma were standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

As the girls made their way over to them, they finally saw what the source was. Chris was sitting at the edge of Melissa's bed, crying on the shoulder of a woman with long brown hair. Curious, the four walked in Melissa's room without warning. "Chris what happened?" Karen asked as she walked over to her, gently rubbing her back.

Chris looked at her friends and Emma with her teary eyes. She quickly wiped off one of her cheeks and spoke, "Derek isn't talking to me.." she said, as softly as she could.

"What? Why?" Melissa chimed in.

"Because of Sophia.." Chris said, another tear running down her face. "She was at Jennifer's party and took a picture of Jason kissing me.." she explained.

"You kissed Jason?" Emma asked her, Chris let out a sigh.

"No, he kissed me."

"Did you try telling Derek that?" Mallory asked.

"About a billion times before, but he won't listen to me anymore. And he went with Sophia back to Eraklyon for their stupid wedding... Can you believe that?" Chris said as she laid her head softly on the woman's shoulder.

Melissa and Mallory's faces blushed with embarrassment as Karen stood with shock. "They were getting married? How come he didn't tell you?" she asked.

"U-uh, actually..." Melissa smiled weakly. "Mallory and I kind of already knew about the wedding.." she admitted.

Slowly Chris stood from the edge of the bed. "You guys knew about it and you didn't tell me?" she asked them.

"W-Well the guys told us that Derek didn't want a lot of people to know about it.." Mallory said.

"He told the guys, and Jayden didn't even tell me?" Karen added.

"Guys, please don't fight.." The woman stood in the middle of the four, her hands resting on Chris's and Melissa's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Mallory asked her.

"I'm Blaire, Chris's sister." she introduced.

Mallory and Melissa dropped their jaws. "When were you going to tell us that Blaire's back?" they asked.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Chris snapped at them both.

"Please, don't fight." Blaire told them. "There are much bigger problems in the world and all of you bickering isn't going to help us."

"I'm agreeing with Blaire. From now on, no more secrets.." Karen said.

There was a moment of silence. The three girls exchanged looks on whether to agree or not. "Fine.. Sorry.." Chris smiled as she and Melissa went in for a hug, leaving Mallory on the side with her arms folded.

Chris reached out her arms in front of her, a smirk on her face as she waited for Mallory to hug her back. "C'mon Mal, you know you want to..." she called, Mallory finally gave up and hugged her friend.

"Aww, sweet!" Emma cooed from behind the group, making the girls giggle.

"Whoa, wait.." Karen said, stopping the mood.

"What?" Chris asked her.

"Didn't you just say that Derek and Sophia are on Eraklyon, getting ready for the wedding?"

The girls gasped. "Holy crap, this is bad." Melissa sighed roughly.

"Chris you have to get over there." said Mallory.

"What? N-No! Derek still might not want to see me and... Sophia might.. try to get me kicked out of it..." Chris stammered as she slowly sat back down on the bed. Embarrassment filling her insides.

"What do you mean?" Blaire asked her.

"I may have gotten angry and slapped her.. Not too long ago..." Chris admitted.

Blaire arched her brow. "As a grown up I would say what the hell is wrong with you?" She told her. "..But as a sister, I say awesome." She gave her a high-five.

"Well, at least Blaire can go with you." Emma said.

"What about you guys?" Chris asked, looking at Karen, Melissa, and Mallory.

"We're going with Mallory back to her home planet. Ms. Faragonda wants us to go. But if we need extra help, we'll definitely call you." Karen explained.

"Thanks guys." Chris guided them in a fuzzy group hug. She looked back and saw Emma smiling and gestured her over.

"Okay, aside from the cute hugs. It looks like we have a lot of work to do." Blaire said.

**Please review. I wanted to be more detailed, but I got tired. And once again, please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	34. 2nd Thoughts

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 33**

_A/N: I'm so glad that we get to post book covers for our stories now, so awesome! If you would like to see this story's book cover up close; I put the link on my profile. AND… there are probably 2 or 3 more chapters left until the end. Just saying…_

…

Within hours before sunrise, Sophia sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't able to sleep very well last night. She stretched as she stood from the bed of the guest room. Gently awakening her honey blonde curls and walking over to the door. She walked out into the empty hallway, which was still dimly lit from the lack of sun that was coming through the far window. This was going to be her new home soon and you'd think she'd be ecstatic. She would've love to live there in Eraklyon with Derek, a few days ago, but now she just doesn't want it anymore. Honestly, she missed her warm bed back at her home, with her mother and father.

Suddenly, she heard a door crack. A small line of light streaked on the walls and Sophia hid around the corner. It was the queen, Miranda, in her full night gown and slippers. She walked inside the well lit room and sighed. Eager to hear more, Sophia quietly walked up to the door and peeped through. "Well, I'm not surprised you're still up." said Miranda as she walked farther out of the door's view. "You really should be resting. As soon as the sun rises, everyone will be preparing for the wedding."

"How can you be so calm?" said Derek's voice. Sophia's eyes lowered as she continued to listen. "Dad was kidnapped, and you're acting like everything's fine.."

The queen sighed. "No, everything isn't fine. You don't know how badly I'm worrying right now. But I have faith that your father, my husband, will come back. I have put all of my trust in the palace guards." she told him. "And you should too."

"I-I don't know if I can mom.." Derek stammered.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I mean that I have a lot of stuff on my mind. There's Sophia, the wedding, Chris, and now my dad.."

"Chris?" Miranda spoke confusingly.

"She's a girl, mom. An amazing one, but I just don't know how to feel about her now." said Derek.

"Well do you want to tell me what happened?" Miranda asked.

"N-no not really.. But she did something and I'm not sure whether to forgive her for it.." Derek sighed.

Miranda giggled lightly. "Well if Chris is so amazing to you, I'm sure you'll forgive her if you just listen to what she has to say."

Slowly there were footsteps near the door and Sophia quickly began walking down the hall. "And please son, at least get a little rest." she heard before going back into her own room.

With a sigh, Sophia flung open the curtains to see the sun just halfway up in the sky. Slightly holding the left side of her face as she recalled a memory of Chris calling her a _bitch. _Which is what she really felt like right now. Sophia crawled back up to the pillows of her guest bed and laid her face on one. _I guess there's no turning back now.. _she thought as she finally began to drift off into a sudden sleep.

Just as the sun had risen, the blonde already had drool on her pillow.

**Haha, drool :). Like I said, probably 2 or 3 more chaps left and even an epilogue! But can you guys guess what's going to happen in the epilogue? It has something to do with Blaire and Damon. And the first person to get it right gets to put in an OC for my next story, by PM of course. Until next time!**

**_~Rose_  
><strong>


	35. So Many Problems

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 34**

_A/N: Yay Madam Lovely, you got it right! Mhhhhh and miko647635, you guys were kinda close.(SPOILER) They get married in the last chap, and the epilogue will take place, I guess, a few years after._

It was 8:12 in the morning, and Miss Faragonda was out in the courtyard with her large flock of students. It seems that the witches of Cloud Tower, the remaining ones at least, have traveled their way to Alfea by foot. They looked harmed and powerless, but they apparently had enough energy left to argue with a few fairies. Nonetheless, Faragonda wanted to know the reason of Cloud Tower's appearance at her own school. "Please everyone, quiet down.." she tried, though everyone kept bickering.

"Quiet down or I'll give you all 14 hours of detention!" Griselda spoke, louder than usual. But eventually got the girls harsh tones down to murmurs.

Faragonda nodded slowly before taking a step closer to the small numbered crowd. "Now why have you all come here so unexpectedly?" she asked them. The murmurs began to grow again.

"Cloud Tower was burnt down." A blue haired witch spoke out.

"Half of the school was lost and we've been walking for hours.." said another.

_Very strange..._ Miss Faragonda thought. "Where's Ms. Griffin? She must have survived."

The girls looked around at each other, clueless of their purple haired headmistress whereabouts. "Nobody has seen her since then." said one of them.

"You mean...she-"

"Last time we've seen her she was in her office. Then this lady came to our classrooms asking for some stupid book.."

Thoughts sparked inside of Miss Faragonda's head. "Excuse me everyone." she said as she turned to leave, stopping in front of her assistant. "Griselda, please keep them calm until I return." she ordered.

"Where are you going Faragonda?" Asked Griselda.

"To my office. I must speak with Saladin." she said before quickly walking off.

Griselda stood straight and cleared her throat. "Okay everyone. Until Cloud Tower can be rebuilt, the witches might have to share rooms with you fairies." she told them, there was a mighty gasp coming from one side.

"WHAT?" asked the greater side of the girls, mostly the ones who had shocked faces.

* * *

><p>Landing a Red Fountain ship in a small farmer's field on the planet of Zere, Mallory was the first to walk out into the warm sunlight. <em>Now what do I do? <em>She thought to herself. _I really don't want my friends to know that I'm a princess, but how am I going to hide it?...This is going to be difficult..._

Mallory's secret may seem little, but to her, it's terrifying for people to find out. The people in Zere really worship the royal family. And the royal staff are always asking for her every need. As well as her over protective parents. Take Sophia for example, she loves the worship and everyone giving her what she wants. But Mallory is tired of it all. Plus, she likes being the way she is. People wont expect her to be as perfect as her parents want her to be. "So where do we go now, Mal?" asked Karen as she stood next to the brunette.

She turned around to all her friends. Including Emma, who she recently learned to like. "Uh..well..there's a town just up ahead. Then from there we have to walk down a path to get to my home." she explained.

Tyler snickered. "Dude, just where exactly do you live?" he asked her, a small smile on his face.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked him, her raised eyebrow gave him every hint of seriousness that was in her voice.

Tyler cleared his throat. "N-No, it was just...just a question.."

"Okay then," Jayden cut in. "Let's start moving before someone yells at us for parking the ship here.."

The group made it through the fields, and into a vacant town. Though it wasn't normally vacant, but for some odd reason it was today. It was destroyed. Everything. Nothing but the sound of wind filled this place and it scared Mallory. "What happened?" she asked aloud, taking small steps on the stone ground.

The homes of her good people were knocked down. This wasn't normal from what Mallory and her friends could see. "Oh my.." Karen gasped.

"This is awful.." Emma spoke.

"Mallory lets check to see if your family is still here.." Michael said, lightly touching the girl's shoulder.

That sentence made Mallory turn around in shock. "No!" she shouted.

"Don't you want to even see you parents?" Melissa asked her.

Mallory sighed. "Uh yeah..."

"Mallory are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since we landed here." said Karen.

"I'm fine...let's go.." Mallory told them, the group continued through the town until they made it to a path through the forest.

But slowly, lurking dark puddles slithered behind the heels of their feet.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for flying us here, Damon." said Chris as she walked off the ship and onto the green grass that was in the back of Eraklyon's castle.<p>

"You're very welcome." He smiled. "And are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked us, Blaire gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll be fine. As long as you're still out here, we'll be fine." she told him, a sweet smile on her face.

"Okay then.." Damon said as he waited for Blaire to walk out before he shut the door.

"Alright, little sis, let's go and crash this party." Blaire said, Chris snickered.

"Blaire, you do realize that you're not sixteen anymore. Right?" she asked her, in a joking tone.

Blaire playfully pushed her sister's shoulder with a happy laugh. "And? That doesn't mean I still can't have fun." she smirked and Chris happily returned the expression.

Walking past the rose bushes in the garden, they both made it to a tall door. Surprisingly, it let to a stairwell throughout the castle. Slowly they walked through it. Every step made an almost endless echo. Finally, the girls made it into the hallways of the castle. "Dude, those stairs are hell on my feet.." Chris panted, this time Blaire giggled.

"And you talk about me. Chris, you do know that you're not sixteen anymore. Right?" she joked, Chris laughed along with her.

Then a guard came walking around the corner and the girls quickly hid down the hall in an open door they found. As soon as the guard passed, the girls sighed with relief. "That was close.." said Blaire.

There was a gasp. "What are you doing here?" said a girl's voice. Chris and Blaire turned around to see a honey blonde, wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, yet running mascara on her cheeks.

"Oh...Chris and Blaire." said Sophia, in a soft tone. The first they've ever heard her so quiet.

Chris was shocked. "That's it?" she asked her. "You're not gonna call the guards on my sister and I? Then go marry Derek or something?"

Sophia shook her head. "No.. I just want to go home." she told her.

"What?" Blaire said.

"I don't want to get married anymore. Chris, I'm sorry for being so mean and showing Derek that picture. And I'm sorry for being mean to you too Blaire. But all I want right now is to go home but..it's too late."

Still shocked, Chris was speechless. "It's okay Sophia. We accept your apology." Said Blaire with a smiling face.

"Really?" Sophia asked, wiping off streaks of her tears.

"Yeah." Chris sighed. "There are much bigger problems in the world.."

Sophia smiled at both of them. "Thank you."

"But one quick question, do you know where Derek is?" asked Blaire.

"Yeah, he's right down the hall.." Sophia replied. The brunette turned to her little sister and gestured for her to go. Chris nodded and walked out the door.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**"To be continued" becuase it's way past my curfew and I'm sleepy. That's right. I stay up and type stories for you guys becuase that's how much I love you. :) Please review!**

_**~Rose**_


	36. Uh Oh

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 35**

Chris, after cautiously walking down the hall, rushed through the first door she could reach. Looking through it carefully, no one was there. But she heard a ring coming from the bed she was near. It was a cell phone, which had the caller's name _Jayden_ on it. Quickly, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she spoke quietly.

"Chris? Is that you?" Jayden's voice said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you with Derek yet?"

"No. But something tells me I'm in his room.."

"Well find him and get over here quick. We've got some serious trouble!"

"What?" Chris said, a little too loudly.

"There are these weird shadow things, too many of them. And Merdelia's here too." Jayden explained.

"Oh god." Chris sighed. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're holding them off as best as we can, but I don't think Mallory's doing so well."

"What do you-"

"Oh no, I got to go help! Come over, quickly!" Jayden said before ending the call, leaving Chris with fear at the pit of her stomach.

Chris gently put the phone back down where she found it and turned around to see the door just opening. Walking in was Derek, probably looking for the phone that Chris just answered. He finally noticed Chris and was shocked. "Chris? What are you..how'd you get here?" he asked her.

"Ok Derek, I know you still don't want to talk to me, but we have to get out of here. Our friends need out help and-" Chris's sentence was cut off by Derek's lips.

After a brief moment, they parted. "Calm down, and talk slowly." he told her.

Surprised, Chris looked at him. "I thought you were mad at me?"

"I was, but then I thought about it and knew you wouldn't really do something like that." he smiled.

Chris smiled too. But before she could say anything else, Blair came bursting through the door. "There you are!" she panted.

"Blaire, what's wrong?" Chris asked her.

"We have to leave now. Melissa just called and told me that Mallory is hurt."

**yeah, sorry for the short chapter. I'm really getting mad from this writer's block, but hopefully I'll get past it to make a longer, better next chapter. Thanks for sticking through the story guys, it really means alot to me. Please review!**

**_~Rose_  
><strong>


	37. The War Begins

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 36**

Lying down in the nearest room he could get her to, Tyler stayed with Mallory as he tried to find a way to bandage up her injured side. When Merdelia found them, she took her first strike out on Mallory, shockingly. Mallory tried her best to keep calm but each time she moved, the pain got worse. She was losing a large amount of blood on her right side and Tyler had no idea what to do except keeping her safe and away from whatever those things are outside. "Okay, Mallory, just stay calm. Just stay calm." Tyler said as he paced.

Mallory nearly growled from the pain, holding her side with her now bloody hand. "Dude, telling me to be calm is only going to make it worse!" she snapped, Tyler stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out." he protested.

"Oh yeah, acting like a wimp instead of helping someone who's bleeding to death is very helpful."

"I'm not acting like a wimp." Tyler told her. "I just...don't know what to do right now.."

Mallory groaned. The feeling of wanting to snap back at him was very hard to keep down.

"Mallory, I really don't think this is the time for arguing."

"You're right and I'm sorry. Just hurry up and find something to cover this up!" she ordered.

Quickly, Tyler found a sheet cover and ripped up a strip. He tied it around Mallory's waist to hold some of the blood up, though it wasn't working as good as they both hoped. "It's no use." Tyler quit. "We need Blaire. She would know what to do."

Mallory winced as more pain took over her body. "No, I'm sure we can do this by ourselves." she said. "I know one spell that might work."

She removed the strip from her waist and let the blood soaked thing fall to the floor as she rested her bare hands on the cut. Seconds later, her hands began glowing. When it stopped, the cut was no more better. Tyler sighed. "It didn't work.." he said.

"It did," Mallory told him. "I just need one last thing." she began blushing. Tyler looked at her confusingly, not knowing what she meant until she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

Quickly, the wound began healing. Mallory used an truly old spell that her mother taught her. The incantation was passed from all generations of Zere, but still only few wise people still know of it. The only ingredients for the spell was, a fairy's magic, and another's love. So with all the fighting the two used to do may have actually saved a life._  
><em>

Slowly backing away, Mallory noticed that her side was no longer bleeding nor hurting, and even the blood on her clothes vanished. She locked eyes with Tyler and said, "Just..don't tell Jayden.." she said before wobbling to her feet and energetically running out the door, leaving Tyler confused with her request.

"Mallory wait! What are you saying?" He shouted at her, even though she didn't come back.

...

Outside, Blaire, Chris, Derek and Damon were just arriving at the scene. Black, lifeless looking things were attacking them and their friends didn't seem to be winning. There was too many of them. "Guys!" Emma called out before blasting some of her power at them, currently knocking them to the ground.

She flew over to them in her enchantix form. "Emma what's going on?" Derek asked her.

"Merdelia and some other person are here. They've been controlling these things and we're trying our best to hold them off.." she said, very quickly.

"Another person? Who are you talking about?" Blaire asked.

"She had a black hood on, but with large turquoise eyes." Karen replied, following right behind Emma. "And she came here rambling spells from some book."

"This is very strange.." Damon murmured.

"Guys!" Mallory called out. Her regained strength allowed her to swiftly return to her friends.

"Mallory, I thought you were with Tyler?" Karen said as she grabbed a hold of her friend's shoulder.

"I uh, did a healing spell and I felt better." Mallory blushed again.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a clash and a body went flying to the ground. "Crap!" screeched Michael.

"Michael!" they heard Melissa shout. Running over to the scene, Michael had a strange marking on his neck. It soon began to grow bigger, consuming his skin to a black color. "They're contagious...seriously.." Derek sighed roughly.

"Guys, I need help over here!" called out Jayden, noticing he was surrounded by groups of shadows.

"You guys go." said Blaire. "I'll see if I can help Michael."

Changing into her enchantix, Chris followed her friends in what seemed like a long last war.

...

Running through the halls, with his sword in hand, Tyler tried to find his way out of the huge castle. But kept his defence up just in case. The moment he was only about to put his guard down, he heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

Steadily walking up to a door he found that the place was a library. "So tell me again why were taking spell books from Zere?" he heard an almost familiar redhead's voice say.

There was a sigh. "Sister, do you really don't understand or are you really that dumb?" the other snapped. "The spells in the Book of Life are from centuries ago. We need spells that would be more useful of our time."

"But the shadow army should be enough already. I mean, we already have those stupid heroes and fairies struggling."

"And they will continue to struggle until I find a stronger spell that would kill them.."

Tyler knew he had heard enough. And from what he saw in some of his favorite horror movies, the person eavesdropping would always get caught by the bad guy. Unfortunately, his thoughts were right. A black thing made his way towards him, slithering around him. Then he felt a pain. He was being held tightly and suddenly his face became one with the wall, making him grunt a little too loudly.

Then there were footsteps and a few giggles. "Well, look at what we got here." he heard though he couldn't turn his head.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**_~Rose_**


	38. Reunited and it Feels so Good

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 37**

**Read through it.**

Blaire tried everything in her magic to try and heal Michael. There still was no luck. "Please, you have to do something!" Melissa said, the tears in her eyes started to overwhelm her. Blaire noticed her heartbreak, but still shook her head. "I'm so sorry Melissa.." she said. Michael seemed to be getting worse. His blonde hair became a rusty grey, soon turning soulless black, and his silver eyes became as dark as midnight.

Tears began rushing over Melissa's cheeks as soon as Michael began moving like all the rest of the shadows. She almost felt her heart break, then she snapped.

Placing her palms on the ground and shutting her eyes tightly, the earth began to crackle. Everyone froze and watched as the shadows began to turn into molded rock, vines circling their lifeless bodies as well. Even Michael was stopped in his position. "Woohoo! Go Melissa!" Jayden cheered as he finally let down his sword. "Are you gonna be okay?" Blaire whispered to her, Melissa nodded.

"I will when I save him..and everyone else." she said back. Wiping off the stray tears, she stood. "Let's go fine Merdelia, we have to end this before my spell wears off." she said, regaining her original state.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

Running into what is formerly Mallory's home, they stopped. "Wait.." said Mallory. "Where's Tyler?" she asked her friends.

"You don't know where he is?" Karen asked her.

"We left you with him!" Emma added.

"Don't yell at me! I ran out to try and help you guys and left him in the room." There was a sudden loud crash that drew everyone's attention away from Mallory. The second time, it was louder.

Then Tyler came running towards them, gasping for air. "Dude, what happened?" Jayden asked him.

"What were all those noises?" Chris added.

"Merdelia...almost got me..." Tyler said through his gasps. "I escaped..."

"You found her? Take us to her!" Blaire exclaimed, Tyler finally lost the panting in his voice.

"I can, but I doubt we'll get close. They have some kind of guard shadow, and it's really strong." He said.

"Well it doesn't matter, guard or not, we're finding her." Emma said, sternly. Though the rest of them agreed. Turning around Tyler ran them all through where he just came. Turning past all corners and finally back to the room. The door was still cracked until Jayden pushed it open all the way.

It was empty. The entire room. "Tyler, I thought you said they were here?" Melissa said as they all walked in.

"I did. I saw them here.." Tyler said. The group began to search around, leaving the door open to a certain shadow that was leaking through the doorway. The door slammed shut, making everyone jump. Damon tried the door knob and it would budge, it was locked. The black puddle on the floor soon began to take shape. Everyone stood back as it took a form of a lady. The rest of her skin were a pure, soulless grey, except for her twinkling gray eyes. Blaire froze. "What's wrong Blaire?" Damon asked her, she said nothing.

"Chris.." she finally spoke, softly. She slowly grasped her sister's arm. "This shadow looks very familiar.." she said. Chris nearly frowned.

"What?" Chris whispered back.

"Look at her eyes, I know you remember..." Blaire pointed out. Chris squinted lightly at the shadow. Then it soon hit her. She slowly began inching towards it, but then Mallory pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked her. Chris kept her eyes on the shadow.

"I was just getting a closer look.." she said.

"Well get any closer and it will kill you." Mallory told her, Chris didn't listen. She began to inch toward her again. The shadow reached out it's hand, and so did she. Slowly, when they touched, the shadow began to fade. Showing human fingers. Chris gasped and stepped back. "Holy crap that's our mom.." she said.

"That's your mom?" Tyler nearly shouted. "She's pretty strong for a queen." he said.

"Well we have to try to free her." Damon spoke.

"Let me try.." Melissa said as she stepped forward, opening her bottle of fairy dust and sprinkling it over the shadow. When the dust disappeared, nothing happened.

"What.. It should have worked! Fairy dust is supposed to repel dark magic." Melissa said.

"We need that book then." said Jayden.

"What book?" Derek asked him.

"I saw a book in Merdelia's hands. I think she called the Book of Life."

"I've heard about that." said Blaire. "It's supposed to be filled with spells passed down from centuries in the magic realms. How did those two get it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." Karen said.

"We aren't gonna find out anything with the door locked." Damon sighed. Mallory stepped up and got on her knees. She pressed her palm against the knob and it glowed, soon making a_ clack_ noise. Then she tried the knob and it opened with ease. "Whoa, how'd you do that?" Melissa asked her.

"You remember in Griselda's class when she taught us?" Mallory turned to her.

"You actually stayed awake for that class?" Karen said, sounding shocked.

"We really need to get going there's no time for talking." Damon said, leading everyone out the door. The shadow suddenly pulled Chris back. She gasped as the piercing grey eyes she's seen in her memory stared her in the navy blue ones. "Don't worry mom, I'll save you.." she told her. The shadow took a few seconds before sinking back down into a puddle and disappearing.

Chris made it back out to the group and noticed they were surrounded. Shadows were everywhere, including two witches floating above them. "This isn't right, my spell was meant to last longer than this." Melissa said. One of them laughed from above. "As long as we have this, sweetie, your spells are useless.." Erma said, holding the Book of Life tightly in her grasp.

"Give us the book." Melissa spoke angrily at them, with Michael being somewhere in that crowd, she was not too pleased.

"You seriously think we're gonna just give it to you like that?" asked Merdelia. "Get them." she ordered, none than a few seconds later, shadows being rushing towards them. Chris raised her arms and an ice wall rose. Mallory gave her a high five. And that's when the ice began breaking and dark arms were clawing through. "I'll take that back.." Mallory whispered.

Everyone began preparing. Whether it was getting out swords or creating a ball of power, they were ready. By the time the last piece of ice broke the crowd charged again. The boys took on most of them pretty well. Leaving a few left for the girls and the witches wide open. Quickly, Blaire struck at Merdelia. She was close, but the witch dodged it. She struck right back at her and made a direct hit, Balire fell back on the floor. "Blaire!" Damon shouted, Blaire slowly stood. "I'm fine.." she said.

Growing wider, Chris's hands created a large ball of blue light. When she threw it, it hit both of the witches and knocked them to the ground. Chris cheered then ducked a swing from a shadow. The group stopped when they noticed how the two were on the floor and the book was scattered down the hall. "I got it!" shouted Melissa as she quickly flew in the air to retrieve the book. When she finally got it, everyone cheered. Except for the two on the ground. Erma quickly got up and shot more dark magic at her, but luckily she dodged all shots and made it back to her friends who ran along with her.

"No!" shouted the twins as they got away.

...

As they ran down the corridors, Melissa flipped through pages. "Did you find a spell yet?" Jayden asked her.

"I'm trying!" Melissa said, sounding annoyed. "I can't read it.." she cheered. But right before anyone could ask why, she was knocked down. Something hit her and knocked her nearly unconscious. "Melissa!" Karen bent down to her. They turned around to see Merdelia and Erma right on their tail, and began to run faster. Karen picked up the book and Tyler carried Melissa with him. "Uh...um..." she said as she scrolled through it. "These spells are in a different language or something.." she said nervously.

"Let me see." Damon said as she passed him the book. Damon teaches wizards over at RF so it took him a while but then he said,_ "Make them see what cannot be, I cast a wall to let us flee."_

Nothing had happened. So the group stopped. "Why didn't..anything work?..." Derek asked as he panted.

"I don't know.." Damon said as he studied the book. They looked back and saw Merdelia and Erma slashing their arms across something. It certainly made a loud noise. Blaire stepped closer and swiped her fingers across whatever it was. "It's a wall.." she turned to them. "An invisible wall."

"Really?" everyone asked as they began swiping their hands across it. They all felt the same stiffness. Then coming up behind, the crowd of shadows emerged and banged on the wall. "Damon, see if there's a spell that can reverse the shadows." Chris said, Damon immediately began flipping through pages.

While the rest of them were backing away from the puddles and puddles of shadows seeping from under the wall. "How is this possible?" Tyler asked out loud. Damon scrolled through the book even faster until he may have finally found it.

_"Powers and strength tied, a witches heart is where they hide. Return these souls into their human sides." _Damon said rather quickly, but it worked none the less. Soon all the shadows had fallen and the soulless grey skin began to disappear, giving everyone back their human features. it was unbelievable. There were towns people. Adults and children. They sat up from the ground and murmurs filled the air as everyone wondered where they were. Though everyone noticed when Michael sat up, but it didn't take him long to see Melissa unconscious with Tyler. "What happened to her?" Michael said, not even regaining his strength but he stood anyway.

"Hold on.." Blaire said as she rested her hands over the girl. After a few seconds of glowing, Melissa's eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

When her eyes landed on Michael, she almost fell on the floor from jumping so fast. "Michael, you're okay! You're okay!" she kept repeating as she jumped into his arms, she was extremely happy. Soon everyone stood and looked around curiously. "Please everyone," said Mallory to her people. "I'll explain to you all what happened as soon as we get out of here." she told them.

Murmurs began to grow and smiles appeared on their faces. But while behind the wall, two were bickering loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're so stupid, how could you let her get away with the book!?" shouted Erma.

"You're blaming this on me!?" Merdelia shouted back. "We both got hit you stupid excuse for a witch!"

"Well you should have been fast enough to catch them!" Erma shouted, even louder. Unaware that everyone was watching. Chris pushed her way to the front and pressed her hands to the wall. Erma blasted at Merdelia and she at her sister. "Oh this is bad.." Damon spoke as she clutched the book closer to him.

"What is?" Blaire asked him.

"Dark magic isn't supposed to go against each other that way.." he said as he pulled Blaire with him slowly as he backed away. As the witches fought, they didn't seem to notice the glare of light between them. Growing bigger and bigger but yet they were blinded by anger. Everyone began to run to a farther place. "Quickly everyone!" Shouted Mallory. "Follow me!" Everyone ran after Mallory and her friends, following her out back to a garden courtyard. "Wait!" shouted a lady, Chris turned. The lady struggled to keep up until Chris grabbed her by the hand, pulling her faster and away from danger.

Outside, everyone watched as the last two began to rush out into the crowd. There was a loud crash noise that almost could be heard from a mile away. Everyone nearly screamed but were glad that they were safe. Chris panted and someone touched her shoulder. She looked up to a pair of grey eyes. "Thank you for saving me, Christene." she said.

Shocked, Chris turned to grab her sister. When Blaire noticed her uneasiness and saw what she was talking about. "Mom.." Blaire tried. The grey-eyed woman stepped closer to each other, pulling one another in for a tight, long-lasting hug. With tears in her eyes, Chris joined them. The three of them were crying while many people began cheering for them. The group of friends behind them were smiling brightly as the family reunited. When they broke apart, each eyes were almost red from crying so hard. "Oh my.. you've grown so much Christene.." said Queen Talia as she pulled her daughter in for another gentle hug.

"I've been dreaming of seeing you mom.." Chris said as she wiped her tears.

**Okay so, I know I've took a LONG while to update. I wouldn't mind if you guys were angry, seriously. But here's this chapter, re-done! The next chapter will probably be the last, and then the epilogue. Thanks again for sticking with me guys.**

**Oh, and I wanted to be more dramatic with a few fight scenes. Reason is, I had to hurry up. My family is going out to dinner at seven and it's 6:42 at the moment. Yeah, I really hope you guys like it!**

**_~WM(Rose)_**


	39. Reunited and it Feels so Good 2

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Chapter 38**

_A/N: Okay if you haven't noticed, I probably forgot Emma in the last chapter. Sorry, just bare with me please... I'm trying to update a few stories at the same time and I am messed up._**  
><strong>

After taking a moment to calm all of Zere down, the group made their way back to Alfea along with Queen Talia, and the Book of Life. Everyone was mighty tired from all the fighting they had to endure. Yet their proud that they saved everyone from probably being turned to soulless pressed her hand to her chest. Blaire and Chris appeared by her side. "Mom, what's wrong?" Blaire asked her. Talia took a minute, but then said, "I sense something.." she said in a near whisper tone. "Damon, you said that you used a reverse spell to turn everyone back?" asked Talia.

"Yes, it seemed to have worked very well. Though I'm not surprised. The spells in that book are extremely powerful." Damon said as he steered the ship to land.

"Hmm," wondered the queen. "I wonder if the spell has affected anything else she used dark magic on..Like the place she trapped the others.." Everyone's heads turned to her, except for Damon as he was steering.

"What do you mean by 'others' mom?" Chris asked her mother.

"Your father, and King Ross." Talia replied, Derek stood.

"My dad was trapped with you?" he asked, the queen nodded at him.

"They used us to test out their dark spells." Talia admitted. "I was the first Merdelia and Erma created into a shadow, but I'm not sure what else happened after that."

"Do you remember where you were?" Jayden asked.

Talia took a moment. Closing her eyes and trying her best to remember. Then her eyes fluttered open again. "We were somewhere underground, I think it was somewhere in Errasien."

Damon stood after putting the ship in auto-pilot. "Errasien, the barren planet? Why would they make a hideout there? It's a sandy planet and there's nothing but dangerous storms there." he thought out loud.

"Probably because no one would think to look there.." Emma spoke.

"When we're done at Alfea, we must quickly make our way there." Damon said as he sat back down in the driver seat.

"Wait, you all can't go together. It's far too dangerous." Talia stood.

"Then what are we going to do?" Tyler asked around.

"How about a small group of us will stay at Alfea and the rest will go to Errasien. I'll go because I'm driving, who else?" Damon asked.

"I'll go." stood Blaire.

"As will I." said Talia as she stood beside her daughter. Blaire touched her shoulder. "Mother, are you sure you want to go?" she asked her, her voice obviously showed she was worried.

"How will you find your father without me?" she asked her, and she was right.

"And I'll go to. I really need to see my dad." Derek added.

"Alright, then the rest of you are staying here at Alfea, clear?" said Damon.

"Yes sir!" The rest of the group shouted as they landed in the courtyard of Alfea. As the door of the ship opened, Michael, Tyler, Jayden, Melissa, Mallory, Emma, and Chris walked off with the Book of Life in their hands now. They stood back and watched as the ship quickly lifted and soared high into the sky leaving them all waving. "Time to see Miss Faragonda." Mallory said. She was right, it was time to see the headmistress.

They walked off into the building, past groups of fairies moving from class to class, and knocked on her office door. Griselda opened it and quickly gasped. "You're back!?" she said and opened the door further.

As usual, the headmistress was sitting behind her desk, but quickly got up to greet the group. "Oh, I'm so glad you all made it back safely." she said. Then stared at the little of them. "Where are the rest?" she asked.

"They went along to rescue Chris and Derek's parents." Tyler said.

"You've found them too?" Faragonda asked, shocked.

"Yes, but we've stayed back to bring you this." Michael said as he handed her the old aged book.

"The Book of Life.." Faragonda breathed. "Thank you all, the entire universe is in your debt." she said with a smile.

Griselda giggled from behind them. "Miss Faragonda, it sounds like you're speaking to the Winx." she said.

"I might as well be, you all showed bravery ten times as the Winx." Faragonda said as she sat back behind her desk, tracing her fingers over the book and letting it disappear.

This left a huge smile on all of their faces, knowing that they've protected everyone from harm and reunited a family felt pretty good inside.

...

Landing on the barren planet, the four stepped off the ship. Talia pressed both of her index fingers to the temples on her head. "I can really sense their presence." she said.

"Well where are they?" Derek asked her.

Talia stepped further out. Her powers become hyper when she is sensing things, mostly people for instance. "They're down here." she said, pointing towards the ground, dirt floor. "Are you sure about this?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure." Talia said. Blaire rose her hands and the ground before them began to crumble. Once her elemental powers are in good use. The ground shuffled into stairs. Stairs that led deep below. One by one they made it down into the underground lair. It was dim and damp, and noises of the dark were all that were heard. "I sense that they're near. Just a little more further." Talia spoke quietly, listening out for noises.

_ "There's no way out.." _said a dim voice. "That's them!" Talia nearly exclaimed.

_"There has to be, I need to find out where those witches took my wife."_ said another dim voice. "Hello!?" Damon shouted, hoping the voices would answer back. And they did.

"Hello?" said one.

"Who's there?" said another. Hoping it would help, Blaire created a huge ball of light in her hands. Making the cavern a little more easy to see. "Follow the light Timothy!" Talia shouted.

"Talia? Is that really you?" said the king as his voice and footsteps became clearer to hear. "Yes." Talia managed to hug him when he was close enough to the light.

"Dad? Dad are you here?" Derek asked out. "Son, you're here too? Thank the lord..." King Ross sighed as he pulled his son in for a hug.

"Daddy.." Blaire said as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, who quickly began to embrace her tightly.

"Blaire, my daughter, I'm so glad you both are here. We're finally free!" Timothy exclaimed.

"And that's not all dad, Christene is safe at Alfea." Blaire told him.

"Well then, we have to leave quickly!" Timothy said, the brightest and biggest smile on his face.

"Dad I just want to say that I'm sorry for yelling over the phone." Derek apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've believed you. And just think, after all this we'll be back home. Safe and sound." King Ross said to his son, and he couldn't have been more right.

The group made their way outside just in time, clouds were merging and as Damon calculated, a storm was just about to come. Quickly the ship took off before taking any damage.

...

Chris paced outside while everyone was in Faragonda's office, she got so excited knowing that it would only be a few minutes before her whole family is together again. Then the moment she's been waiting for finally came when she saw the same RF ship park again in the courtyard of Alfea. When the doors open and she saw Blaire and her parents step out, she didn't hesitate to run over and hug them all tightly. Letting tears streak her face any kind of way, but it didn't matter because she was so happy.

Up in the headmistress's office, her friends watched with smiles as they all hugged teary-eyed together. And couldn't be more happier since nothing else could go wrong at that moment.

**Okay, this was a short and fast ending. I really wanted to write more but all that's left of this story is the epilogue and like I said, I'm determined to finish it. Hope you liked it, please leave plenty of reviews. I would love to hear from you guys, thanks for reading!**

_**~WM(Rose)**_


	40. Epilogue

**The Memory of A Girl**

**Epilogue**

**Christene POV**

_1 year later..._

It's been a whole year since my family was brought back together. During that time, with the disappearance of Merdelia her spell on my home has worn off big time. No more snow and ice cold blizzards, horray! But my room is indeed need of remodeling. Which is why I'm back here at Alfea with Melissa, Mallory, Karen and now Emma. And I'm enjoying every minute of it. I love my classes and I now share a room with Melissa, probably the best roommate anyone could ask for. Blaire and Damon stayed back at Mongols, they've gotten married shortly after everything had settled down and I hadn't seen them since.

But we do talk on the phone a lot. And she said that she'd be over here soon with some news, that I really can't wait to hear. Just as soon as I sat down on my bed I heard the sound of a door opening and closing and my friends voices gasping and saying _"Hey!". _There were a fer loud whisper noises before I heard, "Is Christene here?" said Blaire's voice.

"I'm back here!" I yelled loud enough so she'd hopefully hear me.

I heard some footsteps and soon Blaire's head poked through my bedroom door. "Hiya!" she smiled.

"Hiya," I smiled back. "Come on inside, I really want to hear this news." I said excitedly.

Blaire bit her bottom lip and said, "If I come in will you promise not to get too excited?.." she asked, I nodded.

"Uh..sure.." I told her. She stepped fully inside and closed the door behind her. I covered my mouth with my hands as I felt a long gasp coming on. Blaire's belly was large and round, a cute size for her too. I stood on my feet and walked closer to her. "W-what, what's going on here!?" I asked her, partly shocked. Blaire laughed.

"Yup, this is exactly what it looks like." she said, giggles still escaping her lips. I gently rested my hand on her stomach. "Oh my gosh, how many months are you?" I asked her.

"I am three."

"Holy crap, why'd you wait this long to tell me!?"

"Well you were busy with classes and I've been stuck at home with sickness. And I didn't tell you over the phone because I wanted to tell you in person." Blaire explained.

"Wow this is just great, I'm going to be an aunt!" I cheered, Blaire giggled again. "What gender is the baby?" I asked.

"We don't know yet, we're keeping it a surprise." said Blaire.

"Aww whet?" I cried, I can't deal with surprises.. "Well either way I'm extremely happy for you." I smiled.

"Hey!" Mallory said as she burst through the door. "Did you tell her?" she asked.

"Yes I did." Blaire told her.

"Yay! Our family is expanding!" she giggled as she sat on my bed.

Yeah, it really is.

**The story finally ended. Wow, and I'm kind of sad but happy at the same time. Please leave plenty reviews for me to read, and please read the sequel. Thanks for everyone's support. :)**

**_~WM(Rosie)_**


End file.
